


Here we survive

by MOW_82



Series: Six Years Later [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, No praimfaya, no Allie, six years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are struggling to establish their relationship after all that has happened between them in all these years, and try to balance their duties with their personal life.But danger always is around and they will have to fight for their love and their life.





	1. The decision was already made

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second part of this series, this story start just three months after Emerson died in the mountain.  
> It will be a very similar structure as the previous part, switching between Clarke and Lexa perspective, and maybe a couple of more perspectives, hope you like it.  
> I still don't know if we will have a few flasbacks in the next chapters.
> 
> And there will be a couple surprises, maybe good, maybe not that good... you will have to stay to find out.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  


**Here We Survive**

 

 

 

**Prologue :**

 

 

 

It's been 3 months since Ontari and Emerson died and Chase was imprisoned in the tower, and of course three months since Clarke and Lexa finally declared their love.

 

Things have been pretty calm in the coalition; finally Skaikru has earned its place as 13th clan and is respected by most other clans. As promised, Clarke has traveled 3 times to Polis during this time and has stayed a week in the tower on each of these trips.

 

In each trip Clarke has strengthened ties with the natblidas but especially with Alana, since now it is Alana who has been helping her with her training and the two have formed a great bond of friendship.

 

Lexa and Clarke have spent a lot of time together, and it is increasingly difficult to hide their relationship from the other people inside the tower and from the ambassadors, of course the people closest to Lexa are aware of the relationship, Dana, Ryder, Indra, and the natblidas know what Lexa feels for Clarke. The only one who has shown his dissatisfaction with this relationship is of course Titus, although since Lexa threatened him for trying to harm Clarke, Titus has not try to put a hand on the blonde.

 

This time in Polis has served Clarke to establish a friendship with Murphy and Emori, almost every morning Clarke goes to Murphy's food stall to talk and remember old times.

 

Regarding Hana, Quint and the other rebels who fled when Ontari was defeated, nothing new was known, perhaps they took refuge in the border of Azgeda with Boudolan, far from civilization, likewise Lexa issued an arrest warrant against them in all coalition lands.

 

In Arkadia things have also been quite calm, the news of the relationship between Clarke and Lexa had mixed reactions, on the one hand Raven, Harper, Monty and Sinclair were quite happy for Clarke, but Bellamy and Octavia still have their reservations about it and Abby has tried to avoid the issue, although Clarke is sure that her mother still does not accept their relationship.

 

Since Gina is imprisoned the relationship between Bellamy and Clarke has deteriorated enough, Clarke understands Bellamy, knows how difficult it must be for him to have his girlfriend prisoner but Clarke struggled enough with Arkadia council to forgive Gina's life since the punishment for treason is death. For her part, Andrea has continued to work as an essential part of Arkadia but Clarke rarely crosses words with her.

 

One thing that has changed is that Raven spent more and more time visiting Luna in Floukru, first installing the new radars, then installing an energy generator and then even installing a water pump. Although Raven denies it, Clarke is sure that there is something between Raven and Luna.

 

Today is Clarke's last day in Polis and once again she will have to return to Arkadia to take over her duties as leader of Skaikru. Only today Clarke has made a decision, something that will change her life forever. Clarke cannot continue living far from Lexa, they spend not enough time together and she finally decides to do something about it.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

 

Clarke walks along with Alana, is still morning in Polis and the two have finished training and they go to the tower as usual.

 

"And then, you are going to tell Lexa what you plan to do?"

 

"I have already decided, although I also have to talk to Kane, because he needs to accompany me back to Arkadia."

 

"Clarke, does anyone else know about this? Have you talked to someone inside Skaikru about this?" Alana knows the consequences that a decision like this could bring.

 

"No," Clarke shakes her head, "You're the only person who knows ... although in a few minutes I'll tell my plans to Lexa."

 

"I wish you luck Clarke."

 

"Thanks, Alana."

 

The two parted away and Clarke walks towards his room inside the tower.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

As usual Clarke came to her room and took a shower with hot water, during the time she has been in Polis Dana is the maid who has helped her in all aspects, at first Clarke refused to this as Dana was the principal maid of the tower, But Lexa insisted because Dana was the only person in which Lexa had enough confidence to take care of her, so Clarke ended up accepting.

 

Once Clarke came out of the bathe, she dressed in the clothes that Dana kindly put on her bed; since she spends more time in Polis she stopped dressing in the typical Skaikru jacket and began to dress in the typical outfits of the grounders.

 

Clarke braces herself and walks to Lexa's room where she is sure that by this time Lexa must already be enjoying a tea and reading a book waiting for her to have dinner together.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Clarke, are you sure you want to do this? You've fought a lot for your people and I know what it means to you, I do not want you to leave all that for me," Of course Lexa was surprised to hear what Clarke planned to do, to stop being Skaikru leader to become ambassador in Polis is something that Lexa never thought she would hear from Clarke's mouth, at least not so soon. Lexa always thought that Clarke would one day decide to stay and live with her in Polis, but she thought that it would be years before she made that decision. Only 3 months of relative calm have passed and Lexa thinks it is too early for Clarke to abandon Skaikru's leadership.

 

"I've thought a lot about it Lexa, and I don’t want to live apart from you anymore ... life on earth is very short and at any moment it can end. I don’t want to regret not trying to be happy by your side... I already spent six years away from you and they were too many. "

 

Lexa is overwhelmed by Clarke's words, nobody has ever made a declaration of love like this, Clarke is willing to abandon the leadership of Skaikru to live in Polis with her, "hodnes, I just want you to be completely sure of this decision, remember that elections will have to be held to decide the next Chancellor and things can get complicated."

 

"I've also taken that into account, but really there are only two or three people who could run as chancellor... Of course Kane would be one of the candidates, Sinclair would be the second and my mother would be the third."

 

Upon hearing that Abby could be the new Chancellor Lexa frowns, no doubt Abby is a responsible and fair woman but she is also a little closed-minded, and Lexa is sure that she does not approve of her relationship with Clarke, "Okay, I trusted your good judgment and that you will do the right thing. "

 

Clarke approaches her and gives her a small kiss on the cheek and says, "I love it when you care about me."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next thing that Clarke has to do is communicate to Kane her decision since both have to return tomorrow to Arkadia to organize new elections.

 

Of course this was also a surprise for Kane, he knows everything that Clarke fought these six years to get Skaikru recognized as the 13th clan. But Kane also knows that Clarke is tired and wants to spend more time with Lexa, so without much protest he accepts Clarke's proposal and agrees to return with her to Arkadia to hold new elections for Chancellor.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The trip back to Arkadia was the really calm, Clarke always travels in a rover accompanied by several guards and apart Lexa always sends extra security to be more secure.

 

Clarke has not informed anyone of her intention to leave Skaikru leadership and take up the position of ambassador in Polis, so she knows that the morning meeting with the Arkadia council will be quite entertaining.

 

The reception in Arkadia was quite normal, everyone was waiting for her arrival today so Clarke goes to her chancellor office, the night before she radioed Sinclair to tell him that she expected him and Abby to be present for an important council meeting, Along with them will also be Kane, sergeant Miller and the most recent addition to the council, Raven Reyes.

 

While Clarke is sitting in her office someone knocks on her door and Clarke answers "Go ahead."

 

When Clarke sees who the person who comes to see her is, a smile is drawn on her face, "Raven!"

 

"I wanted to come see you before the meeting Griff, how's everything in Polis? How is Lexa?"

 

"Everything is fine Rae, these months of peace have helped a lot."

 

Raven sits in front of Clarke’s desk and relaxes, "I’m just coming back from Floukru, we have finished installing electrical power on the second oil rig."

 

Clarke smiles and says, "So you went to see Luna again, apparently I'm not the only one who travels often to see her girlfriend."

 

"What the hell are you talking about? Luna is not my girlfriend ... if I've traveled to Floukru it's for purely professional reasons," Raven tries sound offended.

 

Of course Clarke laughs and says, "Whatever you say Rae, I think you'll end up marrying Luna long before Lexa and I can formalize our relationship."

 

Raven is thinking for a few seconds, "Well, Luna does not believe much about the bonding, so..." Realizing her mistake, Raven is silent.

 

"Ohhh ... please finish that sentence and tell me how you and Luna came to that talk."

 

Raven blushes completely, "You know, the nights on the oil rig are long and there's not much to do... so Luna and I sometimes chat during the night so we do not get bored."

 

Clarke tries to joke by saying, "Just like a couple of teenagers in love."

 

"Shut up Griffin."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

During the last months Lexa has been accustomed to have dinner with the natblida, they are getting older and Lexa has thought about starting to put them in command of some legion of her army, or at least send them to train with Indra to TonDc, especially to Aden and Alana who are undoubtedly of age to be leaders.

 

Lexa has also thought about changing the laws of the conclave, during the last weeks she talked with Luna about this and they came to the conclusion of proposing a new way to choose her successor, what Lexa is going to propose to the ambassadors is that the conclave continue to be carried out but now the fighting will not be to death, in this way the old laws will continue to be respected but no more blood will be spilled, and the natblida who survive will be part of the army or serve as leaders in the nearby villages.

 

While sitting at the table, Lexa takes several minutes thinking about Clarke's words, and how she is willing to quit being Skaikru leader to spend more time with her. Lexa does not know if she would be able to make the same sacrifice, on the one hand Lexa cannot stop being Heda at any time and put someone else in her position. She knows that the only way to choose a new Heda is if she dies, so she will always have responsibility with her people.

 

Seeing that Lexa is lost in her thoughts, Alana clears her throat a bit and says, "Do not worry Heda, I'm sure Clarke knows what she's doing and everything will be fine."

 

Lexa reacts by listening to Alana's words, "Clarke told you her plans?"

 

At that moment Alana seems to realize that she just talked just too much, "Heda... maybe Clarke told me a couple of days ago what she planned to do," Alana answers a little hesitantly.

 

Lexa frowns and says, "Who else knows about this?"

 

Everyone remains silent, although Lexa knows Aden very well to realize that he also knows something, apart Aden and Alana have developed a very close relationship. Clarke has told her that she thinks they might be falling in love, of course Lexa told her that it could not be possible since it is against all the teachings of the flame, to which Clarke replied that the heart wants what the heart wants.

 

Lexa stares at Aden and says in a voice of authority, "Aden! Clarke also talked to you? "

 

"No Heda, Clarke has not told me anything."

 

But Lexa looks at Alana and then at Aden and immediately realizes that the two are nervous, "Are you telling me the truth?"

 

"Heda, I may have said a few things to Aden," Alana admits with guilt in a low voice.

 

Lexa only looks at them pretending to be angry, but she knows that both of them care about her and Clarke, "I just hope you do not hide anything from me again, even when Clarke threatens you to say nothing."

 

"With all due respect Heda" Aden interrupts, "Wanheda can be much more threatening than you if she really wants."

 

Alana punches Aden on the shoulder when she hears what he just said, "Shut up, and do not disrespect Wanheda."

 

Lexa cannot help but smile when she sees the interaction of her natblida, without a doubt Clarke has managed to win her friendship and respect.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in the morning all the members of the council are in the meeting room, apart from the members in the room are also Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln and Harper that although they cannot take part in the decisions their opinion is also taken into account .

 

Everyone is silent waiting for what Clarke is going to say, they all want to know the reason of the meeting.

 

Clarke takes a deep breath and starts talking, "Good morning everyone, thanks for coming to this meeting... during the last weeks things have changed a lot inside the coalition, every day we breathe more tranquility and Skaikru is more accepted by the other clans."

 

Everyone nod their head, they know that Clarke's words are true.

 

"For this reason I think it is time for a change, during the last two years that I was as chancellor we were facing big problems. The war with the grounders was still not over and after many attempts we were finally able to sign peace with the commander. "

 

Everyone listens attentively, but not yet deciphering what Clarke's intention is.

 

Clarke decides not to go around and says, "I think that at this moment Skaikru needs a new leader, someone to take us to the future with a new vision... so I have decided to resign my position and remain as an ambassador in Polis to improve our relations with the coalition."

 

Upon hearing Clarke's words, the reactions do not wait, "Are you serious? You want to quit right now?" Abby is the first to object.

 

But then Bellamy joins, "You plan to leave the leadership of Skaikru to live in Polis... are you sure that Lexa did not influence you to make this decision?"

 

"I can assure you that with Lexa I hardly spoke yesterday about it, if you do not believe me Kane can confirm my version, apart I don’t have to justify myself with you or with anyone," Clarke bites back, "As chancellor I can resign at any moment and summon to elections if I wish. "

 

After a little more discussion in the room, there are undoubtedly two sides. Those who support Clarke who are Kane, Raven, Sinclair, and those who are against Clarke resigns as chancellor, this people are Abby, Miller and Bellamy. Both Octavia and Lincoln were neutral to such decision although Clarke would have liked to be supported a little more.

 

"It's enough," Clarke raises her voice for everyone to shut up, something that she undoubtedly learned from Lexa, "The decision is made, today afternoon I will talk to the population of Arkadia and Mount Weather and call for elections within one week."

 

After saying this Clarke leaves the meeting room without looking back.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Instead of returning to her office, Clarke decides to go back to her room; she knows that nobody here will bother her while she prepares her speech to speak with the people of Arkadia.

 

But at that moment someone knocks on her door, Clarke does not want to open, she is sure that it is her mother or Bellamy who will try to convince her to change her mind. But she is surprised to hear Octavia's voice on the other side of the door, "Clarke is me, let me in."

 

Clarke goes to her door room and lets Octavia in, saying, "Honestly, I didn't think you would came talk to me, during the meeting you and Lincoln were quite quiet." Clarke closes the door and the two walk to a couple of chairs that are on the side of the bed.

 

"The truth you seemed quite decided and I don’t think anything we would have told you would change your mind... or am I wrong?"

 

Clarke smiles and says, "You're right, the decision was already made ... but then why you've come."

 

Octavia looks her in the eyes and says, "I came to tell you that I understand why you want to get away from here, I know you want to be close to Lexa but you also want to get away from all the bad memories that this place brings you... and believe me you're not the only one who has ghosts in these place."

 

"Thank you O, thanks for understanding," Clarke smiles a little to realize that Octavia understands her, "I know you also have bad memories of Arkadia, you're more grounder than all of us... you know I thought I'd talk to you and Lincoln later but I think that this is a good time. "

 

"Talk to us?" Octavia sounds surprise.

 

Clarke relaxes her position a bit and says, "As an ambassador in Polis I have the right to take my own personal guard, really Lexa always assigns me warriors to take care of me while I'm in Polis. But I'd like you and Lincoln to accompany me as my personal guard," Clarke pauses and then says, "Of course, only if Lincoln and you want it."

 

Clarke can see how Octavia's gaze changes completely; no doubt this news fell by surprise on her, "Really?"

 

Clarke smiles and says, "Of course O."

 

Octavia gets up from her chair and hugs her effusively, "Thank you very much Griff, you don’t know how much Lincoln and I want to go back to Polis."

 

Clarke also hugs her and says, "If everything goes according to plan, in a week we will move to Polis."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After Clarke announced her resignation as chancellor, the week passes quickly and new elections are called. As expected there are three candidates for the elections, Kane, Sinclair and Abby.

 

During these days Clarke tries to stay away from the elections to not influence the vote, but honestly she would like Kane or Sinclair to win, she knows that with her mother in power things with Lexa could be a bit complicated.

 

But staying away from the elections led her to have a slightly uncomfortable moment, because for her no influence policy on the election Clarke is trying to eat a little later than most people, she goes to the dining room when fewer people are in the tables but this strategy led her to meet with Andrea who apparently was doing the same to try not to meet with Clarke. This has been the most uncomfortable dinner Clarke remembers, just the two of them at a table without a word, apparently Andrea still cannot overcome the way Clarke chose Lexa over her, so as soon finished eating Andrea leaved without saying a word.

 

The rest of the days went by smoothly until the Election Day, the people who live on the mountain voted a day earlier to have their votes taken to Arkadia. At this time the council is meeting to count the votes, everyone is there except Clarke who decided to spend the afternoon talking with her friends; Harper and Monty were responsible for bringing the votes from the mountain so Clarke is talking with them, as well as with Octavia and Lincoln who also came to talk.

 

At that moment Kane, Abby, Sinclair and the other members of the council make their appearance and climb onto a small platform placed in the courtyard of Arkadia, all people begin to meet to hear the outcome of the elections.

 

Sergeant Sinclair is the one who speaks, "Good afternoon, as you know today the elections were held to elect a new chancellor and we have the results."

 

Clarke listens attentively while Sergeant Miller continues, "With 253 votes the winner of the election is Jacopo Sinclair."

 

People begin to applaud while Clarke looks astonished to Octavia and the others, apparently during this time in charge of the mountain Sinclair has gained quite popularity among the inhabitants of Arkadia.

 

Clarke smiles and thinks; _'I think Sinclair is a good choice, at least my mother was not the one who won.'_ Clarke loves her mother but knows how difficult it can be when she is in charge of the negotiations with the grounders.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After the elections Clarke prepares everything to say goodbye to Arkadia, she knows that from now on her visits will be few and short. But everything is compensated because now she will spend more time with Lexa.

 

Of course Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln already had everything ready to travel to Polis, so it did not take long to be ready to leave.

 

Clarke is surprised at the number of people who have come to say goodbye to her, most people thank her for all she did for them the last two years as chancellor.

 

Of course her friends also came to say goodbye, Raven promised to visit her along with Luna, and her mother sent her away with a big hug wishing her luck, really the only one who did not come to say goodbye was Bellamy who stared in the distance. If there is one thing that Clarke would have liked to fix is her relationship with Bellamy, even though they are not in bad terms Bellamy and she no longer are what they were before, Clarke considered him almost a brother along with Octavia, She only hopes to have time to amend her relationship with him, she know that Bellamy only need time to accept what has happen.

 

When Clarke finally says goodbye to everyone, she begins her journey to a new life next to Lexa in Polis.

 

_’I can't wait to be at your side my love.’_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continue…**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Your plans for the rest of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds her place in Polis.  
>   
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke resigned as Skaikru chancellor and decide to become an ambassador in Polis.  
> And Sinclair was chosen as the new chancellor.  
>   
>   
>  

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke feels so happy at this moment lying on Lexa's bare breasts. For the first time in a long time she feels free of responsibilities. In fact she still has responsibilities as an ambassador but it does not compare to the responsibilities she had as chancellor.

 

Both are covered by the thin skins that cover Lexa’s bed, the cold of the morning has not been an impediment for the two to continue lying down even when Lexa should already be awake and attending to her duties as Heda.

 

After Clarke resigned as chancellor things actually improved for her, since three weeks ago she arrived in Polis as ambassador and has had plenty free time, since the meetings of the ambassadors are only twice a week. Of course at night Clarke sneaks to Lexa's room aided by Dana or Alana, Clarke usually wakes up early and returns to her room before the tower comes alive but there are times like today where the two fell asleep a little more and Clarke will have to leave the Lexa’s room with Dana’s help probably disguised as a maid, Lexa of course loves that Clarke sneaks up to her room even though this could mean that someone else would realize their relationship.

 

Lexa is not the only one who is happy that Clarke is in Polis, the natblida are also happy to have her in the tower every day. Clarke accompanies them to training or at dinner and each time she is becoming more familiar with them, the only one who has shown his dissatisfaction is Titus but him and Clarke have practically not crossed more than a couple of words daily.

 

Octavia and Lincoln are also quite happy to be in Polis, Octavia always wanted to live in the capital after hearing all the stories that Lincoln told her during the last six years. And also incredibly Octavia and Murphy have becoming really good friends, it seems that after all the two have more in common than they thought.

 

At this moment Clarke cuddles more into Lexa’s body but the brunette says, "hodnes, it's time to get up, sunlight has long arrived and people are already waiting for me to continue with my duties as Heda."

 

"Just five minutes more… please love."

 

"Clarke, don't be spoiled, you know well that we cannot stay in bed all day."

 

Clarke begins to kiss Lexa's neck and then her breasts little by little, which makes Lexa moan a bit, "This is not fair, you know I cannot resist that."

 

"I know… I really know my commander," Clarke smiles, and then continues kissing her.

 

But Lexa starts to get out of bed little by little preventing Clarke from continuing to kiss her to what Clarke responds with a pout.

 

Seeing this Lexa says in a playful tone, "Who would have thought that the legendary Wanheda would pout like that?"

 

"The legendary Wanheda just wants to spend a whole day with her girlfriend without being interrupted by someone or something."

 

While Lexa begins to dress she approaches Clarke and gives her a kiss, "I promise you that in a week we can take a couple of days off, there is a place I want to take you and spend some time alone with you."

 

Upon hearing this Clarke's gaze changes completely and she smiles, “it’s a promise?"

 

"Yes, is a promise."

 

Lexa begins to kiss her passionately while caressing the blonde’s breast slowly to stop suddenly and say, "Now get up, in a couple of hours we have a meeting with the ambassadors."

 

"That's not fair, you cannot kiss me like that and then stop and tell me we have a meeting with the ambassadors."

 

Lexa smiles once more, "A good lover always leaves you wanting more."

 

Clarke narrows her eyes and says, "You are the devil Lexa kom Trikru."

 

Lexa smirks and says, "That is right, but only in bed ..."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The meeting with the ambassadors as always is tedious and boring, during the last weeks Clarke has struggled to earn the respect of the ambassadors but it has not been easy. Apparently Kane had fewer problems with them, Clarke does not know if it was due to the fact that Kane is a man or because simply many of the ambassadors despise the figure of Wanheda.

 

Of course Lexa cannot show any favors towards Clarke so try to remain neutral in all the discussions, at this moment a complaint came from Sankru Ambassador as it has come to everyone's ears that Skaikru has been helping Floukru in the last weeks installing technology on the oil rig.

 

Clarke's argument is that Floukru lands are near Arkadia and it is easier to move the technology there, since Clarke cannot say that the real reason is that Raven wants to visit her girlfriend more often. For the time being Clarke has committed with Lexa and the ambassadors to establish an action plan to bring these same benefits to the other clans during the next months.

 

Clarke thinks how she is going to convince Raven and Monty to do this but that will be a problem for another day, for now Clarke has won one more battle with the ambassadors to gradually gain their respect.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day Clarke is training with Alana in the training grounds near the tower. Clarke has really improved a lot in hand-to-hand combat and with weapons.

 

Few people have the privilege of training with a natblida so Clarke really takes every opportunity. The fact that Alana and she have become great friends helps Clarke feel more confident when training.

 

At this moment the two take a break and sit down to rest and drink some water.

 

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Clarke asks.

 

"In the afternoon Aden and I will go with the blacksmith, our new swords are almost ready and we want to go and try them."

 

"Oh, then it's a date with Aden." Clarke smiles, she knows Alana is uncomfortable with this kind of comment, because she's sure the two natblida feel something for each other.

 

"Of course not, being the oldest natblida Aden and I can choose the type of sword we want ..." Alana stares at Clarke, " Stop trying to bond me with Aden."

 

"It's just that I think you make a beautiful couple, and I've seen the way he looks at you."

 

Alana was drinking some water and almost choked to hear Clarke, she coughs a little and then says, "What are you talking about, he looks at me as he looks at the other natblida."

 

"I know the look of a person in love, and I'm sure Aden feels something for you ... You should invite him to a date one day."

 

"Clarke, stop insinuating that kind of thing," Rarely Alana calls Clarke by her name, "Never two natblida have been together, he and I know that one day we'll have to fight to the death in the conclave."

 

Clarke looks at her and says, "Well, as you already know Lexa is looking to change that law, maybe this could be the opportunity for you two to be happy."

 

Alana blushes for the first time since they started talking, but then shakes her head and says, "There is still a lot to be approved by the ambassadors, although it is true that I would like to live a life where the shadow of the conclave did not worry me every day."

 

Clarke places her hand on Alana's shoulder, "I assure you that Lexa is working on changing that and other laws to give a better future to you and the other natblida."

 

"I know, Heda is special ... and she's very lucky to have you by her side."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Before arriving at the tower after training Clarke goes near Murphy and Emori’s food stall and sees in the distance how Octavia and Lincoln are there, so she decides to go and say hello.

 

"Hi Guys," Clarke feels really happy every time she talks with her friends; it's weird to think how the three of them have managed to start a life in Polis.

 

"Hello Princess," Murphy replies, he is the only person who still calls her princess. After being elected as Chancellor, almost everyone stopped calling her that, but since Murphy was away from Arkadia all that time, he never stopped calling her princess.

 

Clarke looks at him and says, "Will someday you will stop calling me princess?"

 

Octavia and Lincoln laught and at that moment Emori appears behind a curtain with a tray of food, "Hello Wanheda, will you accompany us to eat?"

 

Clarke doubts for a second, _’should go back to the tower?’_ , but decides to stay for lunch with her friends, "Of course, it will be a pleasure."

 

During the meal, Clarke, Murphy and Octavia spend their time talking about their life in the Arc and how their first days on earth were.

 

Both Octavia and Clarke try to convince Murphy to return to visit Arkadia but Murphy says that will never happen, that he is happy in Polis with Emori and there is no reason to return.

 

Of course Lincoln is the quietest of all, although he laughs at Murphy's jokes, Emori participates much more in the conversation and Clarke understands why Murphy fell in love with her.

 

Seeing the sky, Clarke sees the position of the sun and knows that she has to retire as she promised to spend the night with Lexa. So she says goodbye to her friends and heads back to the tower.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After taking a well-deserved bath Clarke prepares to go to dinner with Lexa and the natblida, of course all this has to happen behind the backs of the other ambassadors because if they were to know that Clarke and Lexa dine together would cause a big problem for the favoritism that Lexa would be showing towards Skaikru. Luckily Clarke has the help of Dana to perform the task of sneaking away.

 

Clarke's life has completely changed, and it's not like she never felt comfortable in Arkadia. Of course she had many friends and people with whom she form great friendship ties but it was very different, everyone saw her as a leader and always had many responsibilities, there was not a single day where she didn’t have to take care of a problem or a dispute between two people.

 

Clarke is already sitting enjoying a delicious fruit dessert next to Lexa when Alana and Aden enter the dining room after returning from the blacksmith; of course they were smiling and talking. Immediately Clarke gives Lexa a small pat on the leg so she can see them, they both smile when they see the interaction between them.

 

At first Lexa did not seem convinced that something was happening between Alana and Aden but thanks to Clarke's insistence it seems that Lexa has also begun to notice.

 

"Good evening young ones, how about your visit to the blacksmith?" Clarke asks.

 

"The swords are almost ready," Aden responds as they sit at the table, "The blacksmith only need to adjust the handles, but tomorrow he will hand them over to us."

 

Lexa smiles and says, "I hope you liked them, I specifically entrusted the swords to the blacksmith as a special request."

 

"Thank you very much Heda," Alana and Aden respond at the same time.

 

"When will we have our swords?" One of the smaller natblida asks, Clarke thinks she remembers that his name is Dony, according to Lexa he arrived just a year ago to Polis. Clarke looks around and sees how many natblida Lexa is taking care of, the fact that Lexa is the Heda with more time on the throne has caused the amount of natblida to increase with the passage of years.

 

Lexa looks at him and says, "As soon as you pass your first combat test you can have your first sword designed especially for you."

 

Dony smiles and says, "Then I will train a lot to have my own sword."

 

The rest of the dinner goes smoothly, they all talk for a while longer and listen to one of Clarke's many stories about what life was like in space until Lexa says it's time to retire.

 

After dinner it is not difficult for Clarke to return with Lexa to her room since this part of the tower is restricted for most people.

 

After entering the room Clarke hugs Lexa by the back and gives her a kiss on the neck, "Did I tell you how happy I am in Polis?"

 

"Just a couple of times this week," Lexa smiles and turns to see the blonde, "I'm very happy to see how the natblida speak to you and listen to you, you have really managed to win them over these weeks."

 

Clarke also smiles and says, "They are all very smart and well prepared kids, I enjoy talking to them a lot."

 

"I know, and that's why I'd like you to start instructing them too so they know a little more about Skaikru's technology."

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "Do you want them to know about technology?"

 

"Yes, Luna has told me what Skaikru's technology is capable of doing and I would like it that when one of them becomes Heda, they have the necessary knowledge to take advantage of the technology."

 

Clarke thinks for a moment about Lexa's words, and realizes once again how visionary she is, "Okay, give me a couple of days to prepare something, I hope Raven will get to Polis these days just as she promised to help me. "

 

"Okay," Lexa takes her hand and smirks at her, "But for now come with me, as I told you in the morning ... I will show you that I can be the devil in bed."

 

Clarke also smirks, "I really want to see Heda turned into the devil in bed."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The following days pass without many setbacks; Clarke has become accustomed to the routine of the tower and Polis. Apparently Octavia and Lincoln have also found a place in the tower, and also Lexa gave them a room inside the tower a few floors below where Clarke is staying to make them more comfortable.

 

But today will be special because Raven and Luna will visit Polis, the reason for the visit is for Raven to explain her idea of bringing electricity to Polis, it really is a very ambitious plan with which Raven seeks to carry electricity to the grounders little by little. So Clarke is quite excited to see Raven again after more than a month.

 

Of course when it comes to the visit of a Clan leader such as Luna, Lexa prepares to receive her in the throne room despite the loud protests of Titus who still does not forgive Luna for having left the conclave. Of course Clarke is also present to receive them along with Ryder who serves as Lexa's personal guard.

 

In the throne room a little tension is breathed all because ot the presence of Titus, but Clarke is already used to this kind of thing.

 

At that moment a guard enters the door and says, "Heda, the leader of Floukru has come to see you."

 

Lexa gives the order to enter and immediately afterwards Luna enters accompanied by Raven and by a couple of warriors.

 

"Heda, it's an honor to visit you again," Luna says respectfully and then bows a little.

 

"Thanks for coming Luna kom Floukru," Lexa looks at Raven and says, "And also thanks to Raven from Skaikru for coming to show us some of the technology they will share with us."

 

After the formalities, Clarke approaches Raven, "Hi Rae."

 

"Griff, how have you been? How does life in Polis treat you? "

 

"Very well, so far I have no complaints ... Life in the Polis is amazing," Clarke is happy to see her friend again.

 

At that moment Luna also approaches Clarke, "Wanheda, is a pleasure to see you again after so long."

 

Clarke also smiles and replies, "The pleasure is mine Luna."

 

Lexa descends from the throne and approaches them, "If you like we could go to the library to speak in private."

 

At this moment everyone can breathe the atmosphere of friendship between the four women, Luna and Lexa have been friends since childhood and Clarke and Raven have been friends for many years.

 

Clarke cannot wait to tell Raven everything she has done in the city but that will have to wait until a little later, for the moment they will have to talk about Raven's plans to bring electricity to Polis.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Raven came prepared with a lot of information and some of the things she plans to make in Polis, at this moment all four women are in the library while Raven explains what she plans to do.

 

The first step will be to install a generator in the river that runs near Polis to be able to place light in the streets near the tower so that the surroundings of the tower are kept lit during the long winter nights, all this at the request of Lexa.

 

The second phase of Polis modernization will include bringing electricity to the infirmary of the tower and a nursing facility located in the city. Clarke was the one who suggested this since she knows how important it is to have electrical power in a hospital.

 

The last phase of the first stage will include the installation of solar panels to power the tower; this is the most ambitious phase since the solar panels that Raven has manufactured are still in the experimental phase in Mont Weather.

 

While Raven is explaining the last stage of her modernization plan, someone knocks loudly on the door of the library, "Heda, your presence is necessary immediately in the throne room," It's Titus.

 

Lexa answers energetically, "Titus, I am in the middle of a very important meeting and I asked not to be disturbed."

 

To which Titus responds by raising his voice even more, "Heda, the seekers have returned ... and two more natblida have come to Polis."

 

After hearing this, Lexa immediately stands up and says, "I'm sorry Raven, but I have to go to the throne room ... I must receive the new natblida."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continue…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I tried to told you a little about Clarke's life as an ambassador, so I tried to transport you to Polis on a normal day cause I want all of you to see how Clarke life has changed, all this before the action starts because the next chapters are going to be a roller coaster.
> 
> Some Notes:  
> I picture Murphy and Emori food stall like medium size with a few tables to eat there, and it is really near to the tower entrance.
> 
> The dining room in the tower is in the same flor as Lexa's room, and the natblidas stay in two different big rooms one floor beneath Lexa's room, this is a special dining room designed for Heda and of course this is a restringe part of the tower.
> 
> Despite being Clarke's personal guard, Octavia and Lincoln doesn't follow her everywhere, because Clarke is almost always accompanied by Alana or some other guards.  
> The real reason Clarke asked Octavia and Lincoln to be her personal guard in Polis is because she knows they really want to live with the grounders after all this years.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
>   
> 


	3. What do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the new natblidas.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Luna and Raven arrived to Polis.  
> Raven explains her plans to bring technology to Polis.  
> The news of a couple of natblidas arrived to Polis interrupts the meeting.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
  
  
  
As soon as Lexa entered the throne room she saw two small children accompanied by a group of monks standing in front of the throne. Upon seeing her enter immediately the monks made a small bow and the children did the same.

 

A few seconds after Lexa entered the throne room, Clarke, Luna and Raven also entered to see what this was all about.

 

Lexa stands in front of the throne and says, "Rise.”

 

One of the monks begins to speak, "As you commanded us almost a year ago, we finally returned from our seek for more natblida," The monk steps forward and places his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, "He is Munir from Boudolan, he just turned five summers,” The monk places his hand on the other boy's shoulder and says, "He is Aldo from Delphikru, he has six summers."

 

Lexa goes down a couple of steps to face them, "Welcome to Polis, this tower will be your new home ... remember that it is an honor to be a natblida and be considered to become the new Heda."

 

The children nod but seem a little scared and one of them makes a shy smile.

 

Lexa looks up and sees the monk who spoke a moment ago, "Thank you very much for your services Sonen. Now please take the children with the other natblidas to introduce themselves," Lexa sees Titus and says," Accompany them."

 

"Understood Heda," Titus nods and everyone start to leave the throne room as they pass by Clarke, Luna and Raven.

 

Once the procession leaves the throne room Raven says, "Wow, I cannot believe how small these children are and all the responsibility they already have."

 

"It is a privilege for us to be born as a natblida," Lexa responds, "Coming to Polis to be trained and raised is an honor."

 

"Don’t be offended, I understand that entire honor thing ... but at that age I played with dolls and with small tools, and I was not thinking about that I had to be a powerful leader or something like that."

 

"That is one of the things that Lexa and I have talked about," Luna replies, "We were thinking about changing the law so that the natblida can return to their town once a year to maintain contact with their loved ones."

 

Lexa smiles but says a little pessimistic, "But now it is just an idea, changing old traditions is the hardest job for Heda."

 

Clarke approaches and takes her hand, "But if someone can do it, I know it's you." After saying this, she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

 

But Raven still has something in mind, "If you think it's bad that they're away from their families, why do they bring them so young to Polis?"

 

"There is a simple answer for that Raven," Lexa replies, "To prevent what happened to Ontari from happening, to prevent for a rebel leader to take over a natblida and use it at his convenience."

 

"Well now that you say it at least here you are aware of everything that happens with them."

 

Lexa smiles and nods, "That is correct, and that is why I try to spend as much time as possible with them."

 

"And by the way, who are the Titus-like guys that brought the kids?" Raven asks.

 

"They are called seekers," Surprisingly Luna is the one who answers, "They just like Titus are the priests or monks of our religion, the seekers are responsible for finding new natblidas within the lands of the coalition."

 

This information is also new to Clarke, who says, "Then Titus would be like a religious leader and seekers would be like his helpers."

 

Lexa explains, "That is also correct, Titus is our religious leader and the seekers are in charge of being at his service and performing different tasks."

 

Clarke nods and smiles, "I think I still need to know about some things Lex."

 

"With Luna and Raven here, the four of us could have a conversation to talk a little more about the doubts you have about our ways." Lexa responds, and it is obvious that Lexa tries that Clarke feels comfortable in Polis, and without a doubt spending time with Raven is something positive.

 

"All right," Raven replies immediately, "Spending time with you and listening to your stories is awesome."

 

"For now I have to go to present the new natblidas with their other fellow natblidas," Lexa says goodbye and leaves the throne room.

 

"I have to go too," Luna continues, "I have to go talk to Floukru's ambassador, but I know you two have a lot to talk about."

 

"Don’t worry about me, Clarke will keep me company," and Raven holds Luna's hand for a second and then Luna leaves, a detail that does not go unnoticed by Clarke.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa together with Titus introduces the new natblidas with the others, assigns them a bed and tells them a little about the duties they acquired when coming to Polis to be trained, also instructs Alana and Aden to help them in everything they need.

 

Although she is also a little worried because more and more natblidas are her responsibility, if they keep coming sooner Lexa will run out of space in the tower for them and it will be increasingly difficult to train them.

 

After the introduction of the new natblidas, Lexa goes back to the throne room along with TItus, "Titus please accompany me. There's something I want to talk to you about. "

 

"Understood Heda."

 

Once on the throne Lexa tells him, "Titus as you know Raven kom Skaikru has come to talk about her plan to bring technology to Polis."

 

Titus does not say anything but his discontent can be seen with the naked eye.

 

"There are several projects that will be carried out in Polis under the supervision of Skaikru, but when speaking with Raven I realized that our knowledge of Skaikru's technology is limited." Lexa tells him.

 

"Maybe it is better that way Heda." Titus says solemnly.

 

"On the contrary ... I think it is necessary that both I and the natblidas know more about the technology and the advantages it has."

 

Lexa can see how Titus' face begins to change but he still does not say anything, so she continues, "That's why I asked Clarke in her role as ambassador of Skaikru to instruct the nablidas about the technologies and their uses in Polis."

 

These words were already too much for Titus, "Heda, how is possible that you suggest this?! ... That idea that Clarke teaches the natblidas is too much. It is one thing to spend time with them at dinner but something very different is to influence their education, that is why… "

 

"Enough!" Lexa interrupts him almost shouting, "I am not asking for your opinion, I am informing you of a decision I already made and that I hope you will obey."

 

Titus' eyes are full of fury but he just says, "Understood Heda," and then leaves the throne room quickly.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Lexa leaves the throne room she is surprised to see Luna waiting outside.

 

"Luna? What are you doing here? " She asks surprised.

 

"I had a meeting with my ambassador when I heard your screams and those of Titus."

 

Lexa snorts in frustration and says, "I told Titus that Clarke was going to be in charge of teaching the natblidas about technology and of course he immediately became enraged."

 

Luna smiles, "You know well that Titus will never accept anything that involves a change in what is already established, but I am glad you keep looking for these changes even though many people are against it, that makes you a visionary leader."

 

"Thank you Luna," Lexa smiles a little when she hears her friend's words.

 

"By the way ... how many natblidas do you currently have? I heard they do not fit in their rooms anymore. "

 

The question comes back to surprise Lexa, "During the last six years we have found nine natblidas, which together with the seven we already had added sixteen ... but why do you ask me that?"

 

Luna takes a few seconds to think her words out and says, "I thought maybe it would be nice if they not only knew the warrior side of being a leader, but you also knew a little about the more spiritual part."

 

These words take Lexa out of balance that says, "The nablidas also have lectures on spirituality and self-control."

 

"Do not get me wrong Lexa, what I mean is that they grow up surrounded by Polis and the luxuries offered by the capital," Luna responds, relaxing her position when she saw that Lexa became defensive, "I was thinking that maybe it would be good that the natblidas spent some months in Floukru surrounded by the refugees and the less fortunate people in the collation, and of course I would be in charge of instructing them during the time they are there."

 

Lexa thinks carefully about Luna's words, "I do not know if it is a good idea."

 

"Think it over Lexa, besides you have a serious problem of overpopulation," Luna smiles trying to joke, "While some of them are in Polis others could be in Floukru for a few months and when some come back you could send me to others."  
Actually, Lexa does not think it's such a bad idea and says, "I'm really going to think about it, you know very well what Titus is going to say about all this."

 

"Lexa, I think it is been a long time since you stopped listening to Titus' words ... and very good example of this is Wanheda," the two smile after these words.

 

"Thanks for the offer Luna, it is good to have you back participating with the coalition," Lexa's words are honest, since Luna went back to visit Polis, Lexa has had someone else to talk to and share ideas with.

 

Luna finishes, "Thanks to you for listening to my words."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke and Raven have been talking for almost an hour in Clarke's room; she has so many things to talk about. One of the things that Clarke miss about being away from Arkadia is talking to Raven, during these six years she became her best friend. Of course she also had a good relationship with Octavia but for some reason it has always been easier to open up with Raven.

 

Raven has told her about her constant trips to Floukru and everything they have managed to improve through the electrical installations that Raven has put on the oil rigs. But what Clarke really wants to know is how is going the relationship with Luna and if they are something else.

 

"And tell me Rae, how is Luna really?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"You know she seems very spiritual and calm, much more than Lexa."  
Raven is silent for a moment, as if thinking her answer, "Well yes, she is quite spiritual and calm but once you get to know her you realize how much she really hides, I guess a bit like Lexa."

 

"I guess it's because of the years of training that they both had to hide their emotions and not show what they really are like," Clarke has always thought that Lexa only shows how she really is only around her, and with a few people inside the tower.

 

Raven nods and says "But Luna is special ..." But then she blushes after saying this; it was so natural that she didn’t think about what she was saying.

 

"Hey Rae..." Clarke takes Raven's hand, " Don't be ashamed to feel something for her, you deserve to be happy and she seems to feel the same for you."

 

"Thanks Griff."

 

"But tell me have you talked to her about this, what does she feel?"

 

Raven smiles, "It has always been difficult to me to talk about love, I mean I knew Finn since childhood and it was different. Wick's thing was momentary and more because of the heat of the moment than anything else..." Raven puts her hand to the back of her neck and looks down, "What I want to say is that I don’t know how to express what I feel."

 

"Sometimes you don’t need words, I'm sure Luna knows what you feel for her."

 

Raven looks up and says, "I think now that we're in Polis it would be a good time to talk about that with Luna."

 

"Of that I am sure; there is no more romantic city in the entire coalition than Polis."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After talking to Raven, Clarke sneaks into Lexa's room with Dana’s help. It's already late and most people are asleep but Lexa just returned to her room after a busy day.

 

Of course, the guards at the door of the room let her pass without problems and upon entering Clarke sees Lexa sitting in front of her mirror applying some lotions and creams she uses before sleep.

 

"Hi Lex."

 

"Hi hodnes," Lexa looks at her and smiles.

 

Clarke walks to sit on the edge of the bed while Lexa continues in front of the mirror.

 

"How was your night talking to Raven?" Lexa asks.

 

"We talked a bit about everything; she told me how things are in Arkadia from my departure and how my friends are."

 

"All good?"

 

"Yes, apparently Sinclair was a good choice as chancellor. Everyone respects him and he has managed to put together a good team." Raven told her that Sinclair has managed to continue Clarke's work over the past two years and that things continue to improve.

 

"Excellent news, I'm glad to hear that things in Arkadia are fine."

 

"And how was the rest of your day?" Clarke heard that Lexa had an argument with Titus, so she assumes that she already told her about her plans to include Clarke in the teaching of the natblidas.

 

Lexa snorts a little out of frustration and says, "Well, as you imagine Titus did not agree with my plan that you start giving classes to the natblidas about technology ... but in the end he had to respect my decision," Lexa turns to her back to see her and she says, "You know, Luna proposed something interesting to me."

 

"What did she tell you?"

 

Lexa continues to apply some creams and says, "She told me that maybe some natblidas could spend some time with her in Floukru, so that I could distribute them a little more and that the burden would not be too much for me in Polis ... I really thought it was a good idea that they travel and meet another clan."

 

"I think it's a good idea, Luna could definitely take care of some of them for a while but I'm sure Titus will not agree with that either."

 

To which Lexa responds, "Titus has to understand that times are changing and that we cannot continue with the same traditions of more than 100 years ago."

 

"In that I completely agree with you."

 

Lexa continues preparing to sleep, after a while she gets up and walks a little but at that moment she hears Clarke's voice, "At last you are going to come to bed with me..."

 

Then Lexa looks at Clarke in bed completely naked with her silhouette only covered by a thin sheet.

 

Lexa blushes a bit and says to the blonde, "You will never stop surprising me Klark kom Skaikru."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day Clarke got up early, said goodbye to Lexa and went to her room to prepare to continue the training with Alana. This had become her almost daily routine, but today she got up a little earlier because together with Alana she would go to train at the place where the nablida train in the afternoons once a week, which is in a small hill outside Polis.

 

At this point Clarke would wish that Lexa had not exhausted her so much the night before; or rather she wished she had not asked Lexa to exhaust her so much. But still Clarke got up early, put on clothes to train and left the tower.

 

Outside the tower Alana was already waiting for her, smiling.

 

"Good morning Wanheda."

 

"Good morning Alana, what's the reason for that smile?"

 

Alana chuckles and says, "Let's say yesterday was a good day."

 

The two walk the streets of Polis while talking about things that have happened lately. The city just begins to wake up and the merchants begin to put their stalls while Clarke and Alana pass by.

 

It is a rather cold morning but nothing unusual for this time of year, the rainy season is close so the plants still do not bloom and the landscape is a bit dry.

 

Beforehand Clarke knew that they would go to the training camp of the natblidas, Clarke has been there a couple of times before but always in the company of Lexa and the natblidas, and also with Titus unfortunately.

 

Alana suggested training there today as there are fewer distractions and Clarke can concentrate more. Since according to Alana, Clarke is easily distracted. Octavia and Lincoln are also going to accompany them but they will arrive a little later because they will first go to greet Murphy and Emori.

 

On the way to the training camp Alana excitedly talks to her as yesterday she and Aden had dinner together after picking up their new swords from the blacksmith. The way Alana describes this to Clarke could play that it was a romantic date, of course Alana denies it outright but Clarke has come to know the nablidas enough to know how excited Alana is for all that it passed the previous day.

 

Clarke makes a mental note to talk to Aden about it, Clarke is sure of what Alana feels about Aden. But she still wants to find out a little more about Aden's intentions, Clarke feels as if she's taking the place of Alana's aunt's matchmaker.

 

Once they arrived at the training camp, Clarke stops for a moment to appreciate the view. The view of Polis from this place is impressive; it is so beautiful that Clarke would wish to have brought a canvas and a piece of coal to make a drawing about it.

 

"Wanheda are you ready?" Alana shows her training sword ready to begin.

 

Clarke also takes her training sword and walks towards Alana, "I’m ready, and what will we start with now?"

 

"A little combat session with weapons, you have improved a lot in the last few weeks so I want to see how much resistance you have," Alana smiles and starts attacking.

 

Clarke defends herself again and again and that's how the training begins.

Thus, several minutes pass during which Alana tries to correct Clarke's fighting position and gives her some advice. Real weapons are also found here, so Alana take one for Clarke to get used to the weight of a metal sword while Alana shows her how to stand to attack.

 

While training Clarke asks her questions about Aden, these questions seem to bring Alana's out of concentration who blushes a little and tries to change the conversation.

 

The training stops for a moment and the two go to drink some water, Clarke wipes the sweat from her face and says, "Wow, training with real swords is really tired, they weigh much more than the training ones."

 

"That is why I asked you to train a little with them, so that you would become accustomed."

 

Clarke takes her sword to admire it carefully, the sword has some interesting engravings, then looks at Alana to ask some questions about it but something has changed, the look of Alana is different and she is looking around.

 

"What's wrong?" Clarke asks.

 

Alana remains silent for a few seconds and then says, "No, I think it was just my imagination ... let's continue..."

 

But Alana is silent again which immediately alerts Clarke, and suddenly a voice is heard, "There is no point in keeping us hidden, apparently you have already detected our presence."

 

Suddenly from the only entrance to the training camp appear five warriors dressed in black with their faces covered and with their swords already unsheathed.

 

Instinctively, Alana steps in front of Clarke to try to protect her and whispers, "Stay behind my Clarke," this is the first time that Alana refers to her by name.

 

After that Alana looks at the enemies carefully and says, "What do you want?"

 

One of them replies, "What we want does not matter, because you are going to die in this place."

 

At that moment the five enemies are launched against them attacking without mercy, Alana blocks his attacks and Clarke tries to do the same but they are at a clear disadvantage.

 

Even so Alana is a great warrior, not only manages to protect Clarke and block attacks but also manages to hurt the enemies.

 

But the fight is a bit strange, at first Clarke thought that they were coming to kill her but all the enemies concentrate their attacks on Alana. Clarke tries to help her in what she can but one of the warriors manages to cut Alana’s arm a little and another make a cut in her back.

 

Anyway Alana tries to stay upright; Clarke doesn’t think of anything else but screaming for help, "Help, please!" Maybe there's someone nearby who can help them.

 

After a couple of minutes and when everything seems lost from the same entrance that the attackers came in, Octavia and Lincoln appear running with their swords drawn, immediately a smile is drawn on Clarke's face.

 

Alana still struggles against everyone, but Lincoln's sword intervenes to help her. Alana smiles and looks at Clarke and says, "Help have just arrived," but at that moment a warrior turns and attacks kicking Lincoln in the face, the another one manages to make a cut on Alana's leg, but that is not the worst because then another warrior plunges his sword in her back and Alana cries out in pain.

 

Seeing this Clarke screams, "Noooooo!" Clarke runs and with one clean cut manages to cut half of the warrior's arm that pierced Alana with the sword, while Octavia takes care of the warrior that hurt her leg. But none of the attackers is mortally wounded.

 

The two warriors who were fighting against Lincoln begin to flee followed by others.

 

Immediately Clarke runs to where Alana lies in the ground in a puddle of black blood, kneels in front of her, holds her in her arms and says to her crying, "Alana! Alana! Please don’t die... "

 

Alana looks at her, smiles a little and says in a low voice, "Clarke, please make Heda happy..." And her life fades in Clarke's arms.

 

Octavia runs immediately to look for a healer, but Clarke knows that Alana's life vanished in his arms; she hugs her while she continues crying unable to do anything to save her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continue…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well things got a little complicated for our protagonists, we will see what happens in Polis after this.
> 
> This is the end of the first act, this time I didn't want to make a long first act because we already knew the characters and what they were doing, but like I said last chapter, the next chapters will be a roller coaster and things will be a little messy.
> 
>  
> 
> In this chapter I want to start this new thing, where I recommend you a story (mostly canon related), this of course to promote different writers and different ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> The first story I want to recommend you is:  
> [The Journey to Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273341/chapters/18953284) by Girl_with_a_Quill.  
>   
> This is such and amazing story, the word building is amazing as well as the details and backstory of the clans and if you haven't read it already, please take some time to read this wonderful story.
> 
> Go and tell your friends about fanfiction, we need to promote the work of a lot of amazing writers.
> 
>  
> 
> And don't forget to leave comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	4. What is wrong?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Alana and Clarke were attack when they were training.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
  
  
  
The day is just beginning and Lexa is already annoyed, she is witnessing a discussion between the ambassador of Trishanakru and some merchants. Apparently the new routes established to move the goods were very dangerous and have suffered several robberies along the way.

 

Of course the ambassador of Trishanakru defends himself by saying that he had given them that warning, but the merchants demanded a faster route to the capital. In turn, the merchants demand more security, but the ambassador tells them that this is impossible at this moment, and they have been discussing it for several minutes without reaching any agreement.

 

The problem is that Lexa is quite exhausted by all the effort of the previous night, Clarke and she didn’t sleep much as they spent most of the night dealing with better business. Lexa looks at Titus who apparently is also quite annoyed by this discussion and is about to lose patience; if Titus does not stop them soon Lexa is sure that she will be the one to silence them.

 

When Trishanakru's ambassador finds himself raising his voice and pointing to one of merchants, suddenly a warrior comes running through the door of the throne room. Of course this causes surprise in those present, the warriors always announce themselves before entering and even more if Heda is in the middle of a meeting.

 

"What is the meaning of this?" Titus raises his voice.

 

With a panting voice the warrior says, "Excuse me ... but Heda’s presence is necessary in the infirmary immediately."

 

Lexa gets up from the throne and says, "What is wrong?"

 

With trembling voice the warrior replies, "It is Alana ... she is..."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_  
**Ten years before :**  
_

 

 

 

_Today Lexa is excited as a second natblida will arrive to Polis, since she ascended as Heda only a natblida called Aden has arrived to Polis, and since then she has been waiting for a new one._

_The first few months since she has led the coalition have not been easy, the clans have put her to the test and she has not yet managed to get Azgeda and Sankru to join the coalition._

_But today is a special day for the arrival of the new natblida so Lexa has decided that nothing will distract her. She is seated on the throne accompanied by Titus and by Gustus as is customary._

_Lexa thinks that it is good to have two natblidas to be company; Aden is a great student but definitely needs someone else to train. At that moment a couple of guards enter the throne room accompanied by the seekers._

_They all walk until they are facing the throne and the first seeker shows up making a little bow, "Heda, my name is Damian, and we have returned with good news. We found a new natblida in our journey. "_

_The warriors and seekers open up and a small girl with black hair and brown eyes appears in front of Lexa, Damián continues talking, "She is Alana, we found her in a village within Trikru territory near the border with Sankru."_

_Lexa gets up from the throne, goes down a couple of steps until she gets in front of Alana, looks at her carefully and says, "Welcome to Polis Alana, this tower will be your new home."_

_Alana nervously answers, "Mochof Heda."_

_Lexa smiles and says, "Now come with me, I want to introduce you to Aden. I'm sure you two will be good friends. "_   
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Lexa ran through the corridors and stairs of the tower, her rush was so great that she couldn’t wait for the elevator to reach the top floor. During all the time she ran through her mind many things happened, the words of the warrior were very brief. He only told her that Alana was in the infirmary but _'Why is she there? What happened? '_ and even more worried, Clarke was with Alana, they were training as usual every morning _' Clarke will be fine? '_

 

When finally Lexa arrives at the infirmary floor, she runs until she reaches the final corridor where the infirmary entrance is located and the first thing she sees are several warriors and several nablidas standing outside. But on their faces she can see worry and sadness.

 

Seeing them Lexa worries even more and walks to the door of the infirmary slowly among all of them, but none dares to look her in the eyes.

 

When entering the infirmary, the first thing that Lexa sees is Octavia and Lincoln standing in a corner but neither of them dares to look her in the eyes either, her concern increases with every step she takes.

 

Lexa walks a little more and sees Clarke sitting on a bed being attended in her arm by one of Niko's assistants, Lexa thinks about going to where the blonde is, but when she focuses her gaze to the left of the room she sees something that make a great impact on her.

 

Aden is kneeling next to one of the nursing beds, crying and holding Alana’s hand. The scene seems so unreal that Lexa walks slowly among everyone until she stands between the beds where Clarke and Alana are.

 

Aden is crying inconsolably, as Lexa had never seen him. But nobody says anything to her; the only person who dares to look her in the eye is Clarke. Lexa can immediately see how Clarke's eyes are swollen from crying, but Clarke does not say anything either.

 

At that moment Lexa feels a hand on her shoulder, feeling this she looks at her right and see Niko seeing her in a way that Lexa knows perfectly. It is the look with which Nyko usually gives her the bad news, the look that informs her when one of her warriors has lost the battle in the infirmary.

 

"Heda," Nyko begins to speak, "When Alana came here there was nothing we could do, the wound on her back was very big, she lost a lot of blood and several organs were hurt, her death was almost instantaneous."

 

Lexa tries to contain herself, she is Heda and cannot break at this moment, "What happened?"

 

"Lex," Clarke is the one who speaks, "We were attacked while training by several men dressed in black with their faces covered."

 

Trying to maintain her composure, Lexa continues, "But how does it happen? Do you manage to capture someone? "

 

"No, It was my fault," Clarke looks down, "We shouldn’t have gone without guards to train in the hill."

 

Lexa approaches Clarke and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Clarke ... it's not your fault," At that moment the blonde looks up and hugs Lexa with all her strength and begins to cry inconsolably.

 

"Sorry Lex, sorry ..." Between sobs Clarke continues, "Alana and I fought against them, then Octavia and Lincoln came to help us but one of them hit her while another attacked her from behind ..." Clarke's voice broke and she didn’t can continue talking.

 

Lexa hugs Clarke and tries to comfort her, it's the first time she sees Clarke in this way in six years. Lexa looks up and realizes the scene she is witnessing but nobody dares to say anything, so Lexa decides to put on Heda's mask and begins to order, "I need my army in the streets to investigate what happened. Someone has to know something. "

 

Ryder who had also arrived at the infirmary nods, "Understood Heda," as soon as he says this, Ryder leaves the infirmary.

 

Lexa raises her voice and says, "Murdering a natblida is the worst crime in the coalition, we will find those responsible for this and we will make them pay. For now the tower is sealed, nobody enters or leaves without permission. "

 

Lexa leans a little closer to Clarke and whispers, "Hodnes, everything will be fine ... I promise you that we will find those responsible for this. Alana's death will be avenged." Then she places a small kiss goes on her forehead.

 

Lexa looks up and says, "Octavia, Lincoln, I need a full report of what happened this morning, I'm waiting for you later with Clarke to talk about all this."

 

Lincoln and Octavia nod, "Understood Heda."

 

"Titus," Lexa speaks to Titus who remained at the entrance to the infirmary all this time, "Make all the necessary preparations and rituals to say goodbye to Alana tomorrow morning."

 

Titus answers solemnly, "Understood Heda."

 

Finally, Lexa approaches Aden and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Aden, I know what Alana meant to you, but I need you to be strong because now more than ever I will need your help... hard times are coming for everyone."

 

Aden swiped his tears and says, "Sorry Heda, I know I should not react like this, but ..."

 

Lexa interrupts him, "You have every right to mourn for her, never be ashamed to show your feelings, but I need you to be strong Aden."

 

"Sha Heda."

 

Lexa walks back to where Clarke is and says, "Hodnes, I must go and prepare what is necessary to say goodbye to Alana, but I promise to return soon."

 

"It is okay Lex."

 

After saying goodbye to Clarke, Lexa leaves the infirmary and walks alone to the elevator. Once inside and while the elevator starts to climb, Lexa cannot stand it anymore, she sits on the floor and sheds her first tears, today she has lost one of her dearest disciples.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The following hours after Alana's death were very complicated, the rumor of her death spread rapidly throughout Polis and the streets were filled with armed warriors looking for clues about the attackers.

 

But nobody saw or heard anything; nobody has clues about the attackers or their motives. It was decided that Alana's funeral would be held the next day in the morning because as tradition dictates, Alana will be kept vigil all night by her fellow natblidas as part of the ceremony.

 

But Lexa needs to know more about what happened this morning; luckily Clarke survived the attack and can give her more information about it. Lexa doesn’t know what she would be doing at this moment if she had also lost the blonde, while walking towards the throne room to meet Octavia, Lincoln and Clarke, Lexa shakes her head from side to side to chase away those thoughts from her mind.

 

Of course Lexa also feels guilty, knows that Clarke and Alana should've had guards taking care of them at all times. But the last few weeks had been so quiet that it seemed that Lexa was finally achieving the peace that for so long she have longed for.

 

Once she stop in front of the door of the throne room she thinks about the events of today, and knows that the enemies of the coalition are many and hide in the shadows, so Lexa will never lower her guard as she cannot allow let nothing bad happen to Clarke or the natblidas.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Unlike other times Lexa is not sitting on the Throne, this time everyone is in a small room next to the throne where there is a table for this type of meetings. The looks of all present are of sadness and sorrow for the loss of Alana.

 

Along with Lexa are Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln and also Luna who spoke with Lexa when she heard about everything that happened and asked to be present at this meeting.

 

Lexa preferred that Titus was not present and kept him occupied with the preparations for Alana’s farewell ceremony, she knows that it is better this way because Titus does not trust either Luna or Clarke yet.

 

The environment is quite sad but Lexa knows that she has to get to work, that Alana's death cannot be left without being avenged, so she starts, "Hi everyone, I know that this day has been very difficult but I need to be told that it was Exactly what happened ... Who knew you were going to train in the hill? Who could see you while walking there? I need to know anything that could be relevant."

 

"Lex, this morning was a day like any other," Clarke begins to speak, "Alana and I had agreed from days before that we would train in the hill, she wanted to be isolated so that nothing would distract me," Tears begins to form in Clarke's eyes.

 

Seeing her Lexa approaches and hugs her around the waist, "I know it is hard to remember all this hodnes, but it is necessary, even the most mundane details there could be the key of who attacked you or why."

 

Clarke breathes deeply and says, “Several people knew that we would go to the hill to train, Alana told the other natblidas and some guards knew it too."

 

Lexa looks at Octavia and Lincoln, "Did you tell anyone else?”

 

"We told Murphy, but it was that same day in the morning, but Murphy would never betray us," Octavia replies.

 

But this information doesn’t help Lexa, so she asks, “And how do they looked? I mean did they have marks or tattoos? Maybe we can find out to which clan they belong?”

 

To which Octavia answers, “Sorry Heda, but they were covered from head to toe. The only thing I can tell you is that I know they weren't from Azgeda because of the way they fought, they could be from any of the southern clans.”

 

There is a silence in the room, as if everyone were trying to remember the events of the last days.

 

"Clarke," Luna is the one speaking, “Regarding the attack, at first we thought the attack was against you, but Lincoln told me that when he came to help most of the warriors were attacking Alana."

 

Clarke nods, "When the attackers appeared I think Alana thought they were coming for me, so she immediately stood in front of me to protect me. But the five attackers pounced on Alana from the first moment. "

 

Lexa and Luna look at each other; they know what this can mean.

 

Immediately Clarke asks, "What's wrong?"

 

"One of the worst crimes within the Kongeda is killing a natblida, all the clans know it and there has never been an attack on one," Lexa continues, "That is why I fought against Ontari in a death fight inside the laws of the Kongeda, that is the only way a natblida can be killed. So if they attacked Alana directly there has to be a political motive behind all this."

"It still does not make sense," Lincoln speaks for the first time, "What would someone gain by killing Alana?"

 

Luna puts her hands on the table and says, "Maybe they are trying to eliminate the strongest natblidas, because they are the strongest candidates to inherit Heda’s throne."

 

Lexa thinks about the possible implications of this, and says, "For the time being no natblida left the tower without surveillance, if what our enemies want is to destroy my legacy, I will not let them do it."

 

All nod; they know that a new enemy has just made their first move against them.

 

Lexa hugs Clarke and ends by saying, "For now, everyone go to rest, tomorrow we will say goodbye to Alana and tonight we will kept vigil her body as the tradition says.."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke and Lexa spent the first hours of the night kept vigil Alana’s body along with the other natblidas, Titus, the monks and the guards of the tower.

 

After a couple of hours Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and asked to go to her room to rest, of course Lexa was not going to let her go alone. The two walked back to Clarke's room in silence, really didn’t have much to say but the mere fact of Lexa being at her side is enough for Clarke. For the first time since she is in Polis, Clarke can walk hand in hand with Lexa because at this time the tower is practically empty, which gives a sense of security in this complicated world.

 

Once inside Clarke's room, the blonde lies down to rest in her bed while Lexa contemplates her sitting on the edge of the bed. Clarke thinks that just a day ago everything seemed perfect, and now suddenly everything has begun to collapse.

 

Lexa seems to read Clarke's mind, takes her hand and says, "Hodnes, I promise you that I will not let anything bad happen to you."

 

"Lex ... I'm sorry if I didn't behave like I should have do it, I know I should be strong as a leader," Clarke looks down, "I just thought for a moment that all my problems were over and that while I was in Polis nothing bad would happen. But suddenly reality hit me in the worst way."

 

Lexa tries to sketch a small smile, "We must be strong hodnes, because many difficult moments await us."

 

After this the two are silent for a few moments.

 

Lexa takes a deep breath and says, "Even though I do not want to, I have to supervise the preparations to say goodbye to Alana tomorrow." Then she gets up and before turning around Clarke takes her hand.

 

"I love you Lexa kom trikru, and I didn't want it to end today without my telling you one more time."

 

Lexa sees the blonde in the eye and says, "I love you too Clarke kom Skikru."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in the morning all are gathered in Polis main square, most of the people in the city have also come to see the pyre for Alana, everyone knows how important are the natblidas within the kongeda, apart from that Alana was very dear to the people of Polis.

 

Lexa is standing in front of the pyre accompanied by natblidas and Titus; on the other side of the pyre are all the ambassadors and representatives of the clans. For this reason Clarke cannot be together with Lexa, although Clarke finds comfort in Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Luna who are together with her.

 

The people are reunited looking at Lexa who walks a few steps until she is just a few inches from the pyre.

 

Lexa takes a torch and begins to speak, "We have gathered here to say goodbye to Alana, a great warrior who fought until the last moment for her life. Killing a natblida is the worst crime within the kongeda, and those who are responsible will be bring to justice."

 

In complete silence of all the people present, Lexa approaches the bonfire and lights it while saying, "Yu gonplei ste odon."

 

While everyone observes how Alana's body is consumed in the pyre, a silhouette in the distance says in a low voice, "This is just the beginning; we will soon recover the power within Polis."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To be continue…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters was kind of sad, but It was needed.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> Alana appear in the story since the first chapter of Here we are again.  
> Clarke have this breakdown, because she was feeling that nothing could go wrong meanwhile she was living in Polis, and her glass castle broke down, also Alana and her were really good friends.  
> Alana and Aden were Lexa's favorites natblida as it was told in Here we are again,
> 
> So like I did in the past chapter, I want to recommend you a couple of stories:
> 
> The first one is:   
> [The earth, that is sufficient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794510/chapters/31711887) by morningsound15  
> This is story has a few chapters dedicated for Clexa Week 2018, but it is so well written that it is totally worth it.
> 
> The second one is a work in progress.  
> [Us After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251150/chapters/30312747) by angeter1  
> I can't tell a lot about this story because it has a really cool couple of plot twists, but is setting after the ending of season 2.
> 
> By the way I'm still looking for a Beta, it is a lot more difficult of what you think finding one, if anyone want the job please let me know in the comment section.  
> This could be like a test for a couple of chapters, if you don't want to continue Beta after that no hard feelings, so please let me know if you want to give it a try.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	5. Old Foes, New problems (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa try to return to their normal life after Alana's death.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Alana's funeral was held in front of the people of Polis.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
  
  
Several days have passed since Alana's funeral in Polis, things have returned to normal but there is still a climate of sadness in the surroundings of the tower.

 

During all these days Lexa has tried to get information about the attackers but nobody seems to know anything. Even her spies have not been able to give her information about it; there is no sign of a rebellion or an unhappy group within the coalition. For this reason Lexa has asked Roan to come to Polis the following week, the first thing Lexa needs to know is who are her allies and if she has them. Since Roan ascended to Azgeda's throne, he has proven to be a great ally and always on her side, so she hopes that with his help she can get to the bottom of all this.

 

Lexa has tried to stay busy and resume her routine; therefore she has spent more time with the natblidas. She has trained with them every day and has helped them overcome the loss of Alana but the one who still worries her is Aden. Aden has been quite depressed these days; even though Lexa has tried, Aden doesn’t seem to want to leave the state of depression in which he is. Lexa is desperate but Clarke has told her to give him time to recover, that remember how she was when she lost Costia. So Lexa has decided to give Aden some space to take his mourning in peace and be able to recover.

 

For her part Clarke informed Arkadia about everything that had happened in Polis, being the ambassador it is her duty to keep chancellor Sinclair informed of the situation. Upon hearing the news of the attack on Alana, Sinclair told her that if Clarke needed it he could send her more security to take care of her, to which Clarke refused. Clarke could hear on the radio the sound of her mother's disapproval, which is not a surprise for anyone.

 

Luna and Raven stayed several days in Polis to help Lexa and Clarke to cope with Alana's death, but after a few days they had to return to Floukru since Raven still had to install some equipment on the oil rig.

 

And thus trying to overcome the death of Alana have spent the days in the tower, but today Lexa is determined that things definitely improve.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is training with the natblidas at the training place on the hill, it is the first time they have returned to training at this place since Alana died. Clarke was the one who suggested that they return to train here, since according to her in this way the healing process of all would be accelerated and will help them accept Alana’s loss.

 

Along with Lexa and the natblidas are Clarke and Titus, who apparently after all that happened have found a strange peace between them. No doubt the death of Alana hit everyone equally.

 

Lexa observes the training sitting on a rock next to Clarke, while Titus instructs them in different ways of fighting. Aden is training next to another natblida, but without a doubt Aden seems out of his mind, the other natblida have already managed to strike him several times with the training swords, something that rarely happens to him.

 

Lexa looks at the blonde, and says, "I'm still worried about Aden, it's been several days and I do not see any improvement in him."

 

"Give him time Lex, it's not easy for anyone to lose a loved one. He is just a boy who lost the woman he loved, something like that break anyone... the important thing is that we are close to him to help him overcome. "

 

Lexa is left thinking about Clarke's words, she still remembers how difficult it was when Costia died. She remembers how she closed her heart and promised never to love anyone again. Lexa wishes that the same thing would not happen with Aden.

 

Lexa breaks the moment of silence by saying, "And how are you? I know that Alana and you were very good friends, she was the first person who accepted you in Polis and made you feel welcome."

 

Clarke shrugs a little and says, "It has not been easy, I have lost so many people since I arrived on earth, that when I arrived in Polis I thought that nothing bad could happen again to the people I love. So the death of Alana reminded me how fragile life is and that we will always have enemies who seek to hurt us."

 

Lexa takes Clarke's hand and places it between hers, "But I'll always be there to protect you, I will never let anything bad happen to you ... I promise."

 

"Thanks, Lex."

 

There is something else that Lexa wants to say to Clarke, something she has promised a couple of weeks ago but prefers to wait until night to tell her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After dinner Lexa and Clarke are on the roof of the tower watching the stars. A few days ago Lexa was quite uneasy and could not sleep, faithful to her custom went up to the roof of the tower to see the stars but what was her surprise to find Clarke in that place. Apparently the blonde had left minutes before the room because she could not sleep either, and Lexa did not realize that she was not in bed.

 

Since then the two have spent many nights contemplating the stars just as Lexa told her that she did as a child. Most of the time the two spend the hours without talking just looking at the sky, while Clarke rests her head lying on Lexa’s lap. 

 

At this moment Lexa caresses Clarke's blond braids, because Clarke now uses a grounder style hairstyle with several braids on the sides of her head.

 

"Hodnes, I've been thinking that a few weeks ago I made you a promise."

 

Clarke is surprised to hear those words, "A promise?"

 

"That is right, a couple of weeks ago I promised you that I would take you somewhere to spend some time alone, away from our problems."

 

Clarke gets up and sits next to Lexa, "Suddenly this talk got interesting, you have my full attention Lex."

 

"I have been thinking about everything that has happened to us, and that we really have not had time alone without worry or responsibility," Lexa stares at the blonde, "That is why I have decided to fulfill the promise I made to you and take you to a special place."

 

A smile is drawn on Clarke's face, "Where are we going to go?"

 

"It is a surprise," Lexa smirks, "but tomorrow we will go on a little trip."

 

"Tomorrow? Why did not you tell me earlier to pack my things? "

 

"Do not worry, at this moment Dana must be finishing packing your things."

 

Clarke gives her a little kiss while saying, "You're full of surprises Lex."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

At first Clarke had doubts about the trip, leaving the safety of Polis was something that disturbed her. On the other hand leaving the natblidas alone could also be a risk, but Lexa assure her that during this couple of days that she will be out of town they would not leave the tower.

 

Lexa explained that they could not live with fear, that they had to show the enemies that things could continue to function normally after an attack like the one they perpetrated. So Lexa decided that Indra would remain in charge of Polis security, while Ryder remained in charge of Lexa and Clarke security for the short trip. Octavia and Lincoln also stayed in the tower since Lexa preferred to take her personal guard with her.

 

At this moment Clarke and Lexa ride with their guards in the middle of the forest, Clarke is a little anxious because Lexa didn’t want to tell where they were going but she assured her that she would love the place.

 

And when they finally come to a clearing in the forest, Clarke is amazed by the landscape in front of her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke was speechless when she looked at the incredible waterfall in front of them; it was like something out of an old movie.

 

"We call it horsetail, because when the water falls it seems to form a horsetail, I guess you were expecting a better explanation," Lexa smiles a little, "It is a beautiful place that people come to visit in early spring."

 

"Wow Lex, it's beautiful," Clarke admires the beauty of the place.

 

"I knew you would love it," Lexa dismounts from her horse and says, "We will camp here with my warriors ... but you and I will go swimming and enjoy the water later."

 

Lexa wanted the camp to stay at a considerable distance from the waterfall; Clarke thinks it is to give them more privacy since one of the things that Lexa wanted was to spend some time alone with her.

 

Lexa’s warriors certainly have a lot of practice setting up a camp, since in a matter of minutes they start building the tent and make a fire.

 

Little by little the sun begins to hide although they still have a couple of hours of daylight, so Lexa takes Clarke's hand and says, "Come with me."

 

The two walk hand in hand until they reach the edge of a small lake where the waterfall is located.

 

And Lexa says, "This is one of my favorite places in the whole coalition."

 

Clarke can see how Lexa's eyes practically shine when she sees the waterfall, "It's beautiful Lex, and it’s the most crystalline water I've ever seen."

 

Lexa begins to explain, "The water that falls in this waterfall comes from the highest part of the mountains, that's why it's almost crystal clear."

 

The two remain silent contemplating the landscape until Lexa says, "There is something that I have not yet told you about this waterfall."

 

"What is it?" Clarke asks curiously.

 

"There is a tradition among my people that says that lovers who bathe together in these waterfalls stay together for all eternity."

 

"Oh, now I understand why we came to this place," Clarke smirks, "Then what are we waiting for? We have to get in the water."

 

Just when Clarke comes to touch the water to feel how cold it is, Lexa says, "But there is one more thing that I have not told you yet ... Tradition says that lovers should bathe naked under the moonlight."

 

Astonished Clarke replies, "Naked ... outdoors."

 

Lexa nods, "That is correct."

 

Clarke freezes for a few seconds, Lexa has seen her naked before but always in the privacy of her room in the tower. But Clarke has never undressed in the open air, for the grounders it is not a big deal to show their body as they are accustomed to bathe together in rivers and lakes, but for Skaikru people that has always been a complicated issue due to the rules that they were kept in the Ark.

 

Clarke was deep in thought that by the time she turns to her left to see Lexa, she realizes that the brunette was already taking off her coat and shirt to get naked and get into the water.

 

While Lexa undresses, she says with a mischievous look, "So, are not you going to get in the water?"

 

Clarke breathes deeply and begins to undress while the sun begins to disappear on the horizon and the moon begins to make its appearance.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Before entering the water, Clarke must have asked how deep the lake was, since at this moment she thinks about how it didn't occur to her to learn to swim during these six years she has been on the land, she has an idea of how to float in the water but she never really spend much time in the rivers that surrounded Arkadia.

 

Clarke walks in the waters of the lake but stops where the water already reaches her neck and says in a tone of embarrassment, "Lex ... you have to help me, I'm not a very good swimmer."

 

Lexa who was already swimming a few meters in front of the blonde, smiles and comes back to take her hand, "Hodnes, why did not you tell me you did not know how to swim?"

 

"I would have told you if you had told me we were coming to swim, but you took me by surprise."

 

"Well, then it seems we can take advantage of this situation and I will teach you how to swim," Lexa take her by waist and then says, "But looking at your great attributes, I see it very difficult that you could sink into this lake."

 

Clarke blushes and covers her breasts, "This is no time for jokes, I really need you to help me."

 

Lexa gives her a small kiss on the mouth, "I love it when you get mad."

 

Lexa takes her by the hand and helps her to go where the water is falling, but instead of staying there, Lexa takes her behind where the water falls to discover that there is a small hidden cave.

 

Once in the little cave Lexa says, "You see, it was not that hard, right?"

 

"Let's say you're a very good teacher."

 

Clarke cannot help but see Lexa's nude and athletic body, which causes her a feeling of excitement that she cannot describe. For her part, Clarke has always felt embarrassed to show her naked body because of the multiple scars that are on her back, but that does not seem to matter to Lexa who approaches and begins to kiss her passionately while caressing her breasts.

 

After kissing her neck and chest carefully Lexa approaches her ear and whispers, "I want to make love to you here and now klark kom Skaikru."

 

To which Clarke responds practically moaning, "I'm all yours."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Lexa and Clarke finally return to the small camp, the warriors who accompanied them are already dining around the campfire. The warriors offer them dinner, but they go directly to their tent to rest.

 

The time they spent in the cave behind the waterfall was really exhausting as they made love for hours and Clarke preferred to go directly to the tent and only eat some fruits that Lexa always carries with her.

 

During the night the two talked a long time until by the same tiredness they fell asleep, they didn’t even have time to change to their sleep clothes so the two are practically naked under the furs that cover their bed.

 

It's a quiet night, so Clarke can fall asleep without much trouble, and she has to rest because Lexa promised her that tomorrow she would take her to the top of the waterfall to contemplate the landscape from another angle.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

At midnight Lexa wakes up with a bit of hunger and thinks it was not a good idea to go to sleep without having had a meal. Looking to her right she sees Clarke sound asleep so she tries to get up without making any noise because she doesn't want wake her up.

 

She sits on the edge of the bed and puts on black pants and a tank top to get up and try to eat something; she goes to a small table where there are several fruits and some meat that the warriors made in the wood fire.

 

But when she prepares to eat she notices something strange, there is no noise outside her tent, the camp is in complete silence, only the noise of the campfire is heard consuming itself. But she can't hear her warriors voices, or footsteps, this is something very strange since always two warriors stay awake keeping watch during the night.

 

Lexa listens carefully for a few seconds but still does not hear any noise, and thinks _' Would they will have fallen asleep?, but I doubt it ... Ryder and his men have never fallen asleep when they are on watch.'_

 

So she decides to walk to the tent entrance to lean out to see why nothing is heard. But when she opens the flaps of the tent to see outward he feels the sharp blade of a knife in her throat, and a voice saying, "Do not move!"

 

Lexa does not know what to do, she thinks about shouting but this could scare Clarke so she decides to cooperate; a pair of hooded men appear in front of her and force her to enter the tent again.

 

Lexa walks back even with the knife in her throat and thinks, _'I could try to disarm them but..._ At that moment two more men burst through the back of the tent and more men enter through the main entrance, _'They are too many.'_

 

In desperation Lexa looks at Clarke who is still asleep, she must protect her.

 

"It is no use shouting, no one will be able to hear you," says the leader of the attackers.

 

The voice of the intruder makes Clarke wake up, Lexa sees the look of confusion in the blonde having no idea what is happening.

 

"Lex, what's wrong? Who are they?"

 

"Calm down Clarke," is all Lexa can say before she feels the coldness of the knife's sharp blade on her throat again.

 

"If you cooperate, everything will be easier," the leader of the intruders said again.

 

"What did you do with my warriors?" Lexa asks, because it is impossible that these men have managed to defeat their warriors without making any noise.

 

The leader smiles sarcastically, "Do not worry about them, they are asleep. The tranquilizer that we put in their dinner was quite effective ... Unfortunately you decided not to have dinner today. "

 

"It is impossible, who helped you?" Lexa asks angrily.

 

"You will know that in due time Heda you have a lot of people who are not very happy with the way you are leading ," The leader of the attackers looks Clarke and then again to Lexa, "But for now tell your girlfriend to get out of bed because you two are going to come with us."

 

Clarke is still sitting on the bed covering her naked torso with the furs that cover the bed. No doubt Lexa can see the fear in Clarke's eyes, but she stares at her and nods to the blonde to listen to them.

 

Quickly Clarke puts on her gray shirt and gets up from the bed to approach Lexa to take her hand.

 

Lexa holds her hand tightly and says, "Do not worry hodnes, everything will be fine."

 

To which Clarke responds with a shy, "Okay."

 

But at that moment Lexa feels a blow to the back of her head and faint from the pain, the last thing Lexa hears is Clarke voice saying her name desperately, “Lexa! Lexa!”

 

After that everything is black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... the plot thickens, please don't miss the next chapter.
> 
> I know your are thinking, How the hell did the enemies manage to do all that?  
> Well all that will be explained in the following chapters.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> I wanted to do that scene with Lexa and Clarke in the waterfall since I first have the idea of this story.  
>   
> Clarke really didn't know how to swim, she only try it a couple of times this past six years in the river near to Arkadia, I guess is difficult to learn how to swim when you are in the middle of a war, or when you are the chancellor.  
>   
> Lexa is also dealing with Alana's death, but she always try to remain strong and not show her emotions, being Heda is all she know, she still learning how to show her emotions around Clarke.  
>   
> And well, that scene at the end could have been longer but I decided to leave it this way.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual I'm going to recommend you a couple of stories,  
> The first one is:  
> [Survival is a Fool's Errant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005041/chapters/24516504) By Ebozay, she is one of my favorite writers.  
> This story is currently on its third part.
> 
> And the second story I want to recommend is:  
> [The shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245239/chapters/32850066) By Clexa1205.
> 
> In this stories Clarke spend some time in Azgeda but for different reasons, so please try to read them both.  
>   
>   
> And at last, thank you for your comments and Kudos, people like you are the reason why people like me continue writing this stories.  
>   
>   
> 


	6. Old Foes, New problems (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will find out what happened after Lexa was left unconscious.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Everybody were sad and depressed after Alana's death.  
> Lexa and Clarke spent a little time together in a beautiful waterfall.  
> But they were attacked in the middle of the night.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa slowly began to regain consciousness trying to identify the noises around her, she has her eyes blindfolded and a gag in her mouth so the only thing that she could use as a guided is her hearing, by paying attention to the sounds around her she hears the horses and the sound of a wagon but she doesn’t hear voices at all. The first thing she thought was not to move, the attackers shouldn’t know she was already conscious, but _'Clarke! ... Where is Clarke?'_

 

Fear seized Lexa remembering the events of the previous night, she doesn’t know what happened to Clarke, the last thing she remembers is the blonde voice saying her name desperately. But Lexa calms down when she feels the body of someone lying next to her, she immediately perceive the scents of the woman she loves. Clarke is at her side at this time.

 

_’But, how long will it have been since we were captured?’_

 

Lexa tries to remember everything about the attackers, but everything happened so fast that she could not distinguish tattoos or scars, although she is sure that the accent of the warriors was very similar to that of the southern clans. _’who would be able to perpetrate such an attack? Who has the means to coordinate something of this magnitude?’_

 

While Lexa is immersed in her thoughts, a voice speaks directly to her, "We already know that you are already awake Heda, it is better that you do not try anything. Your hands and feet are tied and if you try to do something, Wanheda will pay for it with her life."

 

Lexa clearly understands the message, so she decides to cooperate and just nods her head. When she moves a little, she feels Clarke approach her to let her know that she is okay, at least they are both alive for now.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The trip lasts a few more hours, which together with those that had already passed before Lexa woke up make her think that they are far away from Polis.

 

Lexa and Clarke are taken down from the carts and carried by several warriors to a place that is undoubtedly in a basement, because Lexa can perceive the smell of humidity and mold in the environment.

 

The two are chained to a wall and Lexa sits on the floor waiting for her captors to finally appear before them. Suddenly she feels how one of the warriors takes the gag from her mouth but instead of telling her something Lexa listens as the warriors who chained them to the wall slowly walk away.

 

"Lex, are you okay?" It's Clarke's voice.

 

Still blindfolded, Lexa replies, "Hodnes, I am fine. How are you? Did they hurt you? "

 

"I'm fine, once they left you unconscious they took me to the cart where they transported us."

 

Lexa is relieved to know that Clarke is fine, but when she is about to ask something else a voice is heard.

 

"Griff, is that you?"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**  
**_A day before:_  


 

 

 

_After installing the latest radar sensors on the oil rig, Raven walks to the room where she always dines with Luna. During the last few days Raven has felt quite comfortable on the oil rig, the people of Floukru already know her and respect her. And many people greet her and smile at her when they see her pass._

_Raven is satisfied with the work done on the oil rig but she is also a little sad because that means she will soon have to return to Arkadia. She never thought that she would miss being close to the grounders, although being honest with herself, what she will really miss is being close to Luna._

_The closeness she has had with Luna in recent weeks is something she never thought she would feel again. The leader of Floukru is a very sensitive and passionate woman._

_Although Raven still doesn't know what is her status with her, and she thinks _'Are we in a relationship?'_ Luna and her have never talked about it, it is true that the two spend much of the day together and that Luna accompanies her to dinner every day but they have never talked about their feelings._

_Raven thinks that she has always been very bad at expressing what she feels, she remember that with Finn things basically happened because they spent all day together and she knew him since they were both children. Afterwards with Wick things just happened in the heat of the moment but she never had to tell her how she felt, it was more a relationship based on sex and the danger that was approaching at that moment. But with Luna it's different, she has never felt something like this, because when she is far away from her suddenly starts to miss her and think about her. She knows that if Clarke were here she would say, _'You're falling in love Rae.'__

_Raven shakes her head to stop distracting herself as she gets to where Luna always waits for dinner but the place is empty, Raven looks around and the only person she finds is Soka, who is one of Luna's top advisors._

_"mmm sorry to interrupt, but Luna has not arrived yet?" Raven asks._

_Soka looks up and says, "Luna is at the top of the sanctuary, she said to me that if you were looking for her, I could tell you to go and accompany her without any problem."_

_"Thank you very much Soka." Raven walks away and walks to the stairs to get to where Luna is._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_While Raven climbs the stairs she can see Luna sitting on the edge of the top part of the oil rig. After walking this far Raven leg hurts a little more than usual but coming with Luna to this place was enough motivation for Raven not complain much of the pain of her leg._

_While Raven walks slowly to where Luna is, she can admire how beautiful the sea looks on the horizon._

_Without looking at her Luna says, "I am glad you decided to come and accompany me."_

_Smiling Raven approaches Luna, "And believe me it was not easy to climb those stairs, it was hard for me."_

_"Come, sit by my side."_

_Raven walks a little more and with Luna’s help she sits next to her, then Raven says, "It's true that the sea is beautiful, now I understand why you decided to live here."_

_"I know, that is why sometimes I come here and spend hours just looking at the sea."_

_Raven sees Luna and smiles once more when she sees Luna's hair blowing in the wind, and without thinking, she says, "I love watching your hair get windy." When she realizes her words, she blushes and stays quiet._

_While Luna holds her hair with one hand and says, "Thank you, I had thought about cutting it off but after that compliment I think I will leave it this long after all."_

_Raven is now a little embarrassed so she tries to change the conversation topic and says, "I've finished installing the last sensor, everything is working correctly."_

_Without looking at her Luna replies, "That means it is time for you to leave for Arkadia, right?"_

_Raven nods and says, "That's right, Monty must be crazy already without my help. I just hope he has not broken anything in my absence. "_

_"You really are essential to your people Raven, I think they would be lost without your help."_

_After listening to Luna, Raven cannot help but hear a tone of sadness in her words, "I sense that you said it like it was something bad, or… why did you change the tone in your voice?”_

_"No, do not get me wrong," Luna finally looks at her, "It is just that now that you have finished installing the sensors and knowing how important you are to Skaikru, it will be very difficult for you to come and visit us again."_

_And now Raven understands it, Luna is sad because she thinks she will never see her again, "Hey Luna," Raven places a hand on Luna's leg, "It's not necessary that I have to come and install something to see us, there are other reasons why I'm sure would be worth coming to Floukru.”_

_Luna's face changes completely when she hears Raven's words, "And what would those reasons be?"_

_Flirting a little Raven says, "I don’t know, maybe some beautiful woman with long curly hair."_

_Luna smirks, "Well, I would like to meet that woman."_

_"I'm sure if you knew her you would fall in love with her."_

_As soon as Raven finishes saying these words she feels how Luna's lips connect with hers for the first time. Luna took Raven by surprise. At first, Raven didn’t know how to react, but when she felt Luna's lips she could understand that the Floukru leader felt the same for her._

_After catching her breath Raven says, "And why was that?"_

_To which Luna responds by taking the brunette's hands between hers, " Because life is too short to keep asking us about… what if?"_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

_Raven is walking next to Luna after getting off the boat that brought them to the shore, normally Raven calls Arkadia by radio to pick her up in a rover but this time Luna offered to take her to Arkadia. So some horses are already waiting for them, along with seven of Luna personal warriors to accompany them on the trip._

_Luna has always come to say goodbye to Raven to the shore but this time she will also accompany her to Arkadia._

_Raven cannot stop thinking about the night before, it was one of the happiest nights in her life. Not only because for the first time in six years she felt the warmth of other lips touching her own, but because now she is sure that her love is reciprocated. Although the night before nothing else happened between Luna and her, mostly because Raven did not want to rush things, but now she is in a relationship with a beautiful woman and that alone is reason to be happy._

_Luna and Raven watch as the boat that brought them to the coast slowly moves away while they get ready and get on the horses to start the journey to Arkadia._

_"Honestly I'm curious why you decided to join me?" Raven asks as they ride slowly._

_"It is very simple," Luna answers, "You already know everything about my life, my family, my friends and my people. While I still know very little about your life, I only know the people of Skaikru who have visited Polis or the sanctuary, but I do not know what your home is like or how are your other friends. "_

_'A visit to meet the family' Raven thinks, then smiles at the thought that she will have to introduce Luna to Sinclair. In the end Sinclair is like a father to her. "Then you'll stay a few days?"_

_When Luna is about to respond, Raven hears the sound of arrows flying through the air as five of the warriors accompanying them fall from their horses wounded by arrows._

_Suddenly several warriors emerge from the bushes and Raven's horse neighs in fright, which causes the brunette to fall from her horse. Upon seeing this, Luna dismounts her horse but before she can reach her to help, a sword crosses her path._

_Luna manages to block the attack, and without thinking she disarms the first attacker and manages to hurt a second warrior who tried to hit her._

_Raven looks amazed as Luna shows off her skills and defeats one more warrior but at that moment Raven feels like someone grabs her by the neck and places a gun to her temple._

_"Stop or she dies!"_

_Raven certainly knows that voice, it's Hannah Green._

_When she hears that voice, Luna stops and so does her warriors who were still standing and Luna says quite furious, "Do not you dare to hurt her or you will pay with your life!"_

_"You're not in a position to make demands," says another of the attackers, apparently the leader, "Drop your swords or you Skaikru lover dies."_

_Luna stares at Raven who is quite scared, and decides to throw her sword to the ground. When they see it, Luna's warriors do the same._

_"That was a good decision," says Hannah, holding Raven still tightly._

_One of the attackers approaches Luna and hits her hard on the leg, which causes Luna to lose balance and put one knee on the ground. When Luna tries to get up, another warrior hits her hard on the head and Luna falls unconscious to the ground._

_"No! Luna ... please don't hurt her, "Raven screams desperately, while Luna's warriors who were still alive are beaten and also left unconscious._

_As Raven cries in despair, Hannah whispers in her ear, "Don’t worry Raven, we still need her alive."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

"Is that you Raven?" Clarke asks still amazed to hear her.

 

"Yes, it's me."

 

Now Lexa is even more confused, Raven is also chained in this basement, and she cannot help asking, "Raven, what happened? How did they bring you here?" Lexa thinks that if Raven is also here they captors are planning something very important .

 

But at that moment something else happens, another voice is heard, "We are fine Lexa, they brought us just a few hours ago."

 

"Luna?" Lexa cannot believe what is happening, Luna and Raven were also captured.

 

"Yes Lexa, Raven and I were also attacked."

 

There is a moment of silence in the room, Lexa tries to make sense of everything that is happening, there has to be a reason why Luna and Raven were also captured.

 

"Raven," Clarke is the one who speaks, “but what happened? Who captured you? "

 

Raven begins to explain everything that happened in the last hours, as Luna and her warriors were going to take her to Arkadia but halfway there they were ambushed by several people and suddenly Hannah appeared out of nowhere to threaten Raven.

 

The conversation continues for a few more minutes until Lexa says, "Shhh Silence."

 

The four women remain silent for a moment and Lexa says, "We should not keep talking until we know more about what is happening, we are still blindfolded and no one has yet explained us why are we here."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Dana is really worried, there has passed a few hours since Heda should have come back to Polis and they do not know anything about her. Titus has begun to get impatient and walks side by side in the throne room while Indra remains motionless trying not to show his desperation.

 

In her mind Dana tries to be optimistic, Lexa told her that she planned to take Wanheda to a romantic place to spend a couple of days alone so she hopes that Lexa has lost track of time and at any moment they appear by the door laughing and happy.

 

But all that fades away when Ryder shows up with some warriors, but there's no sign of Clarke or Lexa.

 

Dana can see how Indra's facial expression changes completely, something very bad has happened.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The four women spend a couple of hours more in complete silence, still chained to the wall and with their eyes covered. But nobody has come to see them although Lexa knows that there are a couple of guards watching them.

 

At this moment Lexa cannot think of how to escape or trying to negotiate, she cannot do anything until she knows who the enemies are or why they captured them.

 

But soon her doubts begin to dissipate when she hears several steps coming closer and closer.

 

Suddenly a voice is heard that says, "Take off the blindfolds, I want to talk to them."

 

A couple of warriors approach and begins to remove the blindfolds, at first it is difficult to adjust their eyes to the light of the torches that keep the place lit. But little by little the vision begins to become clearer.

 

The man's voice is heard again, "Now that everything is ready I needed to talk to you, it is time."

 

That voice, Lexa knows that voice… she has heard it before a long time ago.

 

"Why did you bring us here? Who are you? "Clarke asks angrily.

 

"Your lover knows me, and she is to blame for all of you being here," He points at Lexa.

 

At last Lexa can adjust her vision to the light of the dungeon and in front of her appears the figure of an old servant, "Damian."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

__  
**Eleven years before:**  


 

 

 

_There is a lot of confusion in Polis right now, what should be a party because a new Heda has been chosen has become a confusion._

_Lexa has been declared the winner of the conclave but there was never a final fight, Luna disappeared just before facing her and no one saw her again, therefore Titus was forced to declare Lexa as the winner and has just carried out the ceremony to impose the flame._

_But even so there are many people who are not happy with what happened, many people do not consider Lexa as a legitimate heir to the throne of Heda since she is not the only natblida to stay alive after the conclave._

_A meeting is held at this moment in the throne room, this is the first time that Lexa sits on the throne._

_"Heda, we must chase Luna. She has tainted our traditions and our ways, she must die," Titus almost spits out these words._

_"Titus is correct, that coward deserves to die. While she is alive she will be a stain on your legacy Heda," Damian cannot hide his anger either, he is the leader of the seekers and the best candidate to become the next flamekeeper._

_"Silence," Lexa raises her voice and raises her hand to order silence in the room, "Luna made her decision and decided to flee, as long as she does not return to claim the throne and stay away from the coalition's affairs, there is no need to pursue her… a lot of blood has already been spilled today. "_

_"But Heda…" Titus tries to say something more._

_Lexa shut him up immediately. "Titus! My first act as Heda will be to forgive Luna's life ... Understood? "_

_Titus clenches his fists but obeys, "Understood Heda."_

_Then Lexa orders, "Now leave me alone, I need to talk to Anya and Gustus."_

_While Titus and the seekers leave the throne room, Damian approaches Titus and says, "Sir, we cannot allow Luna to escape, for her to remain alive is a great stain to our most sacred traditions."_

_"I know Damian, but at this moment we cannot do anything else, you heard what Heda's orders are."_

_Titus walks away while Damian keeps clenching his fists, he always suspected that if Lexa was chosen as a new Heda things could change, but this is too much."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Lexa cannot believe who is in front of her, and then she looks at Luna who also seems to recognize her captor.

 

"I'm sorry if my methods were not the most correct, but I needed to bring you and Luna to this place." Damian says in calm way.

 

"I cannot believe you are behind all this, after you disappeared from Polis no one ever heard from you again." Lexa remembers about a year after she ascended to Heda's throne, Damian disappeared. The last thing she remembers about him was that he was the one who found Alana and took her to Polis ten years ago.

 

Damian raises his voice, "I could not stay in Polis while I saw how you changed our most sacred traditions and blemished Becca's legacy"

 

But Lexa was left thinking that the last time she saw him was when he took Alana to Polis, and suddenly remembers, _'Alana!'_ Lexa starts to tie up everything and thinks about Alana's death, at that moment she fills up of rage when he realized who was responsible for her death.

 

Lexa gets up quickly and tries to hit Damian, but the chains prevent her, "You! You were the one who ordered to kill Alana, do not deny it," Lexa cannot hide her fury, her hands begin to bleed from pulling the chains too much, "How could you do it? You were the one who found her as a little kid and took her to Polis."

 

Damian keeps his face serious and says, "Alana was just a necessary death to achieve our goal and send a message."

 

Upon hearing these words Clarke also becomes furious, "You'll fucking die, I assure you I'll kill you with my own hands."

 

Raven also stands up, "You don’t know who you're fucking with, how you could do that to a girl as young as Alana.”

 

But Damian stands motionless with his arms behind his back and says, "At this moment none of you is in a position to make demands, so I suggest you stay calm. Especially you Lexa, because you will need all of your strength for what is approaching. "

 

Trying to remaining calm Luna asks, "What do you want from us?"

 

At last Damian smiles, "And that Luna, is the right question," Damian comes a little closer and begins to explain, "Eleven years ago an error was made that has stained our most sacred traditions... eleven years ago nine natblidas entered the arena and only one should come out alive. Since then we have been living in sin, Lexa has held the position of Heda without being the legitimate heir to the throne and the flame."

 

They all listen in disbelief Damian's words, if Clarke thought Titus was a religious fanatic it's was because she had not met Damian.

 

Damian continues, "That is why the two people who survived the conclave were brought to this place. To amend the error that was commented eleven years ago. "

 

Lexa and Luna look at each other in surprise, but the two seem to know what Damian's next words will be.

 

And Damian ends by saying solemnly, "Lexa and Luna ... you two will fight to the death once and for all, to decide who the legitimate heir of the flame is."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is happening, Lexa and Luna will have to fight to see who deserves to be Heda at the eyes of Damian and his strange cult.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> The name of the waterfall that they visited in the previous chapter is the same as a Beautiful waterfall from my birth city.(forgot to put this in chapter 5).
> 
> I know you must be thinking... Hannah, what the hell? Well there will be more explanations in the next chapters.
> 
> Damian first appearing on this story was in Chapter 4, in the flashback were Lexa meets Alana for the first time.
> 
> Soka, the man who tells Raven where Luna is in the oil rig, first appear in the first chapter of Here We Are Again.
> 
> Also I hinted about sea/mechanic relationship since the first chapter of Here we are again, when they first meet but I didn't have the time to develop it until now.
> 
>  
> 
> And as usual, here are two stories I want to recommend you:
> 
> The first one is a work in progress,  
> [You're my Light, You Help Me Shine Through the Dark Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601841/chapters/31225203) By CharacterStructure  
> There is some time travel and fix-it in this story, but is all worth it.
> 
>  
> 
> And the second one story I want to recommend you is:  
> [What we have become](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425522/chapters/23019018) By Shinda85  
> She has several good Fics, you should definitely take a look to her profile.
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't forget to leave Kudos and comments, and what do you think of the story so far.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. The name of the next chapter is _**'Fight to the death'**_... You have been warned.  
>   
>   
> 


	7. Fight to the death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has our protagonists captured.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke and Lexa were captured by Damian, a man who used to be a Seeker and now is the leader of a strange cult.  
> But also Luna and raven were captured by the same pleople.  
> Damian told Lexa and Luna that they will have to fight to the death.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a dark chapter with some drama, all the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 7**

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

After Damian told them that they should fight to the death to see who was the rightful heiress of the flame, Lexa and Luna were taken to another room where at this moment they are tied hands and kneeling in front of Damian and several monks who apparently are part of this cult that tries to return to the Kongeda to the right path according to their beliefs.

 

All this seems so unreal that Lexa finds it hard to believe what is happening. Lexa looks around and can see apart from the monks many warriors are present, women and men and even a few children, most seem to be from the southern clans like Yujleda, Sankru and Boudolan. She can also see Hannah and a couple of other Skaikru survivors who were undoubtedly part of Ontari’s rebellion.

 

As much as she thinks Lexa knows that they are many warriors and that it would be impossible for her and Luna to defeat them all and rescue Clarke and Raven.

 

But despite having many people in this room, everyone is completely silent waiting for Damian's words, he undoubtedly is their leader.

 

Damian gets up and approaches her with his hands folded behind his back, "You know, ten years ago when I decided to leave Polis, I was disappointed and frustrated by what was happening. The new Heda was betraying our greatest traditions and was signing peace treaties with former enemies." Everyone listens attentively while Damian continues, "But I still had confidence that Titus would try to keep our beliefs intact ... and for several years it was like that. But the status quo lasted until six years ago when the space people came to earth ... the so-called Skaikru."

 

When Damian mentions Skaikru, a lot of murmurs are heard in the room.

 

Damian continues after everyone is silent again, "The invaders from space arrived trying to take over our lands, they began to carry out massacres in our villages and they even seized the mountain defeating who was our main enemy until then." Damian looks fixedly to Lexa, "When you finally decided to declare war on them after they massacred several villages, I finally had the hope that things would go back to the way they were before. But you were unable to defeat them Lexa, you had to wait for them to overthrow their leader and then try to sign a peace treaty with them! "

 

"It was the best way, in that way we avoid more unnecessary bloodshed," Lexa answers trying to contain her anger.

 

Damian laughs and says, "Not only did you not defeat Skaiku, but you accepted them as the 13th clan... but that is not the worst, when finally someone had the courage to confront you and try to regain control of the flame. You destroyed the rebellion with the help of this traitor," Damian now points and looks at Luna with fierce eyes.

 

Luna answers with a firm voice, "Ontari was a crazy woman sick of power fueled by Nia's hate, she just wanted the power to provoke death and destruction just like you."

 

"Maybe Ontari was not the best natblida but at least she had the courage to face Skaikru, instead of trying to sleep with the blonde haired bitch."

 

Upon hearing Damian's words, Lexa becomes enraged and tries to get up but is stopped by several warriors, but she says "Do not you dare to speak ill of Clarke, because I will cut your throat myself."

  


Damian shows no fear and says, "Everything was complicated since that Skaikru bitch appeared, for a moment I thought you were more intelligent Lexa but then I realized that you never stopped being the silly girl who falls in love and lets her feelings cloud your judgment. The same happened when you fell in love with Costia, I thought that helping Nia to get rid of her, would have be enough for you would never fall into the clutches of another woman... but I was wrong."

 

Lexa cannot believe what she's hearing; Damian helped Nia capture Costia, and that is enough for Lexa, "I will kill you in this damn moment!" Without thinking Lexa gets up, hits one of the warriors and tries to get to Damian, but immediately two more warriors attack her and beat her on the legs and then on the floor until one of them place a knife on her neck.

 

Between three warriors hold Lexa while another places a knife in Luna’s neck so that she doesn't move either.

 

Without being obfuscated by Lexa’s outburst, Damian says to her, "But I am willing to forgive all of that if any of you prove to be more suitable for the position of Heda… By the way it is better that you save your energies Lexa, because in a few hours you will have to fight to the death against Luna."

 

Luna, who has tried to maintain calm, says, "You are crazy if you think Lexa and I will fight, so that you are satisfied with the result of a conclave that happened more than 10 years ago."

 

"And that is why you two did not come here alone;" Damian smiles cynically, "That is why I took the time to capture your lovers too."

 

"What are you talking about?" Luna asks even more confused.

 

"Regardless of what you think, I am a righteous man," Damian starts walking from side to side as he continues to speak, "From the beginning I was sure you would not want to fight to the death," Damian stops in front of Luna and looking at her in the eyes he says, "So I wait and wait until my spies in Polis confirmed that you were also in love with someone, someone you would be willing to risk your life for. And who was going to say that this person would also be a woman from Skaikru... That is when I knew that I could finally carry out our plan. "

 

For the first time during the whole conversation Luna becomes infuriated, "Do not you dare touch Raven."

 

"Do not worry Luna, I will not be the one to decide the fate of your lovers, on the contrary," Damian raises his voice and says, "You will fight to the death and the one who wins will save the life of her lover while the one who loses also sentence her lover to death."

 

Lexa and Luna cannot hide their fury towards Damian while being held by several warriors.

 

Damian ends by saying, "And in the event that the two still refuse to fight, I will begin by cutting one finger of each of your lovers until you finally accept your fate and fight to the death."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke and Raven were left alone in the dungeon still chained to the wall, it has been about an hour since they took Luna and Lexa but still do not know anything about them.

 

Clarke has thought of some way to escape but it seems impossible, she doesn’t even know where they are or where the exit is.

 

"Griff, what do you think is going to happen?" Raven cannot hide the fear in her voice.

 

"I don’t know Rae, this Damian guy seems to be a religious fanatic willing to do whatever it takes to achieve his goal ... He is even more dangerous than Ontari because he firmly believe in what he is doing."

 

"But we must do something, Luna and Lexa cannot fight to the death."

 

Clarke speaks calmly trying to reassure Raven, "By this time Indra must already be looking for Lexa, and in Arkadia they must also be looking for you... I hope they will find us." Although Clarke says this, inside she is very worried, she has no idea where they are or if Polis has already organized a search.

 

"You know Griff," Raven lowers her gaze, "The day before they captured us, Luna confessed her love and we kiss,” She sigh and continues, “I don’t want to lose her after finding love again."

 

Clarke sighs deeply as she listens to her friend's words, "I promise you we'll find a way to escape, we've gone through more difficult situations and we've always managed to get out alive Rae."

 

"I hope you are right."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa and Luna were taken to another room where there is some food and water, apparently Damian believes that if the two are going to fight they should be well fed so they can fight with all their might.

 

The room consists of a small wooden table with two chairs, a basket with fruit and a jug of water with two glasses. The room has a single entrance which is guarded by several guards, on the other hand there is not a single window in the whole place which makes Lexa think that it is in an underground complex or some caves.

 

Lexa and Luna eat in silence; neither of them has said a single word. The two seem to agree to follow Damian's game for the moment, but they will no doubt seek to escape at the first opportunity.

 

After the two of them ate and rested a little, although they actually barely touched the food, one of Damian's generals enters the room.

 

"It is time, come with me."

 

Lexa and Luna stare at each other, get up from their places and walk behind the general. They leave the room and walk down a long corridor, turn right until they reach another hallway.

 

When they walk a little more they pass by the side of the room where Clarke and Raven are still chained, who without a doubt can see them.

 

"Lex, what happens? where are they taking you?!" Clarke screams with all her might.

 

"Hey, where are you taking them?!" Raven also screams as they try to pull their chains.

 

The general who goes in front of Lexa and Luna shouts, "Keep silent if you do not want to die," and with his sword he hits the bars.

 

But Lexa takes advantage of that moment of distraction, hits the general in the back and manages to take the sword. Somehow during the entire time they were in the other room, Lexa managed to free herself from her hands bonds.

 

Luna responds in the same way, hitting a warrior who tries to attack Lexa and steals his sword.

 

For a moment the battle seems to be the equal, Luna and Lexa combine to attack the warriors who were guarding them, but when Lexa is about to run towards Clarke and Raven, a shot is heard and everyone stops.

 

At the end of the hallway appears the figure of Hannah accompanied by Damian, and smiling Damian says, "Do not move anymore or your lovers will pay for it with their life."

 

When Lexa turns to see Clarke realizes that the blonde has a knife in her neck, the same as Raven, apparently Damian was waiting for Lexa and Luna to try to escape and had warriors ready to threaten Clarke and Raven.

 

"As I told you before, I'm a man of my word. If you do your part of the deal I will comply with mine... so please drop your swords and come with me," More warriors appear behind Damian and Hannah, seeing all this Lexa and Luna release her swords resigned and thinking that they cannot escape.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa and Luna walk down a long corridor, it seems this entire complex it is part of a network of caves and tunnels that were used from the ancient world. On the other hand Clarke and Raven remained behind being watched by the guards that Damian left.

 

While Lexa walks she sees at the end of the corridor a light that becomes brighter and brighter, apparently it is the end of the tunnel and soon they will go out into the daylight.

 

When they finally reach the end of the tunnel, the light is too bright and Lexa takes a little time to adjust her eyes as she has spent the last few hours locked in the ground.

 

When at last her vision adjusts to the light Lexa can see that it is in a kind of improvised arena, which consists of high walls made of rock formations which make it impossible to escape from this place. At the top of the rocks Lexa can see several warriors who have certainly come to witness the fight between Luna and her.

 

As much as Lexa sees around her, she does not find how it would be possible to escape, the rock walls are more than ten feet high and the only entrance is through the tunnel that they arrived.

 

Suddenly she turns to her left side and sees what appears to be a small balcony, and there she can see Damian who says, "Welcome to the fight pit, this will be the place where the real Heda will finally become victorious!"

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke and Raven watched desperately as Lexa and Luna walked away from them helplessly, Damian had everything planned and was ready for any escape attempt.

 

"What are we going to do Griff?"

 

Clarke answers in an anguished voice, "I don’t know ... I don’t know," The little optimism that Clarke felt only a few minutes before has been replaced by a fear that invades her body.

 

Suddenly several guards appear through the dungeon’s door and lift them off the ground as they begin to free them from their chains. After releasing them another guard puts bandages over their eyes while they tie them with their hands behind their backs and force them to walk.

 

"Just be calm Rae, be calm," Clarke tries to tell Raven to stay calm even though she herself is very nervous about everything that is happening.

 

The warriors lead them down a long corridor and then up several steps, Clarke would like to see where they are heading to at least think of some escape plan but the warriors made sure to blindfold her eyes very well.

 

Suddenly Clarke feels like they have come out of the corridor and she is sure that they are outdoors, since she can feel the wind in her face and the heat of the sun's rays.

 

Clarke and Raven are forced to kneel and at that moment the bandages covering their eyes are removed.

 

Little by little Clarke tries to adjust her eyes to the daylight, the first thing that distinguishes is Raven who is at her side but when looking around she cannot distinguish where she is. There are many warriors standing on the edge of what seems to be a very large circle of rocks and when she look down she can see a couple of figures standing... but little by little her vision becomes clearer, and it cannot be, "Lexa!… Luna!"

 

Clarke had not realized that Damian was behind them, until his voice was heard, "Welcome to the fight pit, this will be the place where the real Heda will finally become victorious."

 

The warriors standing around the pit begin to scream and make noises until Damian raises his hand and everyone is silent, "The rules are simple, the person who comes out of this pit alive will be recognized as the only and true Heda, in turn she will save the her lover life, while the one who loses her life will sentence her lover to death."

 

"What? It cannot be ... Lexa, don’t do it," Clarke screams with all her might.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa listens to Clarke's voice and looks carefully to where Damian is; apparently Clarke and Raven are together with him on the balcony. Lexa finally manages to distinguish the strands of blonde hair of her beloved.

 

"No Damian, you did not say anything about bringing Clarke and Raven to this place to see us fight." Luna protests very angered.

 

Damian says solemnly, "I thought you would need a little motivation to start fighting."

 

Lexa and Luna see how Clarke and Raven are approaches to the edge of the balcony and they both have a knife in her left ear.

 

"I know I said I would cut off a finger, but one ear seems a little less cruel to me," Damian continues, "You have in your hands the way to save the life of the woman you love, so you already know what to do."

 

At that moment a pair of swords are thrown into the pit and fall just a few feet from Lexa and Luna.

 

Lexa and Luna stare at each other for a few seconds.

 

"What are we going to do Lexa?"

 

"Apparently we have no other alternative... we will have to start what we should have started eleven years ago."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Eleven years ago:**

 

 

 

 

 

_Polis arena is full, the opportunity to see a conclave is something very special for the people of the city. All the people have come to see how the natblidas face in death fights to choose the new Heda._

_The atmosphere that is breathed in the arena is almost festive, drums and whispers are heard everywhere, the afternoon is about to fall and everyone is preparing to witness another fight._

_At this moment Lexa is sitting while her wounds are healed after having won her last fight. Anya is at her side, proud to see how her student is about to become Heda._

_Inside the arena two people are about to fight, Luna against her brother Lucas, they are the two main rivals that Lexa always knew she would have to defeat to become Heda. Even so a feeling of sadness invades Lexa since she considers them both almost like her family._

_Titus stands up from his seat on the arena and says, "Natblidas, start fighting."_

_And without hesitation Luna and Lucas begin to fight to death, both have a very similar style since the two were trained Seth, one of the generals of the previous Heda. The fight is quite even and neither of them seems to take advantage._

_Anya approaches and says in Lexa’s ear, "The longer this fight lasts, the more advantage you will have as the one who wins will be very tired and hurt, it was very important that you won your previous fight in a short time."_

_Lexa nods while continuing to watch the fight. She knows that Anya's words are true, that the longer the fight between Luna and her brother, the more advantage she will have, but it is still difficult for her to see her best friends try to kill each other._

_After several minutes of combat and a light rain began to fall over Polis, Luna seems to have the advantage since Lucas has an arm injured and several cuts in his legs._

_Without thinking Lexa says, "They should allow Lucas to surrender, it is almost impossible for him to win."_

_Anya looks at her with a bit of anger and says, "That will never happen Lexa, honor is the most important thing a warrior has... it is preferable to die fighting than to spend a life like a coward who refused to fight."_

_Lexa is silent and observes how Luna continues to dominate the fight, blow after blow, Lucas's strength seems to end until Luna manages to knock out the sword out of Lucas hand and he is kneeling before her._

_Luna takes her sword with both hands and says, "yu gonplei ste odon bro," and without hesitation plunges her sword right in her brother stomach._

_Lucas's body falls lifeless in the arena that is already full of mud by the rain, while all the people begin to cheer on Luna’s name._

_But Luna drops her sword and stands motionless in front of her brother's body, there is not a single sign of triumph in her, on the contrary it seemed that it was her who lost the battle. When Luna finally raises her face and looks at Lexa, tears come from her face for the first time._

_But after a few seconds Luna simply wipes the tears from her face as Titus approaches her to take her to where the healers are to check their wounds before the final battle with Lexa._

_When Luna passes by her side, Lexa can see a strange look in her, something she had never seen before, a look of disappointment and sadness as if Luna were defeated and never wanted to fight again._

_"You saw her face, she is practically defeated after having to kill her brother... the victory will be yours Lexa," Anya raises her face and says proudly, "You will be the one who becomes Heda."_

_But Lexa seems to ignore Anya's words and watch as Luna moves away from her without knowing that this will be the last time she will see her friend in a long time._

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

 

 

Lexa and Luna find themselves face to face to fight for the first time in more than 10 years, but neither of them dared to take even the sword in her hands. Lexa had fought so many years to bring peace to the coalition that the fact of having to fight to death with Luna seemed something out of reality.

 

Sunlight is reflected in their eyes as they stand motionless, Lexa looks up and looks towards the rocky balcony where Clarke is still kneeling and with a knife in her neck, then looks at Raven in the same position. She never thought that Luna and she would have to fight to save the women they love.

 

"Start fighting if you do not want your lovers to suffer," Damian's voice booms in the pit.

 

Listening to Damian, Luna says almost whispering, "We will have to do it Lexa, Damian is a man of his word and I'm convinced he will keep his promise,"

 

Lexa is surprised to hear those words, Luna always refused to fight since she left Polis... but Lexa understands that this is a desperate situation, "I know Luna, but before I start I want to tell you that I really appreciate you. And since you came back to visit Polis I found the friend I needed all these years."

 

"I am also happy to have returned to be part of your life... and I regret every year that I stay away from Polis and you," After finishing these words a tear rolls down Luna’s cheek.

 

"I said to start fighting!" Angry, Damian takes Raven by the hair and places her on the edge of the balcony threatening her with a knife.

 

"Okay!" Luna screams with all her might, "We will fight."

 

Lexa and Luna stare at each other and both nod, then Lexa walks to where the sword that was thrown a few moments ago, before picking it up, takes some sand and rubs it between her hands. On the other hand Luna does a ritual very similar; it was something that the two did before fighting when they were natblidas in training.

 

When each one has her sword wielded the two look at each other and Lexa says, "It is time Luna."

 

And Lexa starts attacking Luna amid the screams of fury of all the warriors who are watching the fight.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke cannot believe the scene that is seen in front of her eyes, Lexa and Luna have begun to fight to save them.

 

But while Clarke tries to stay calm and think about how to escape of this situation, Raven finds herself crying in helplessness and still held by Damian, "I'll kill you Damian; damn I'll kill you as soon as I get free!" Raven screams and tries to fight to get free, but it is useless because she is tied hands and feet and surrounded by dozens of warriors.

 

On the other hand, Clarke closes her eyes hoping that when she opens them everything is a nightmare and she and Lexa are lying in their bed in Polis. But it is useless, when Clarke open her eyes she sees Lexa and Luna fighting to death before the shouts and screams of all the people present.

 

What seemed to be a fairy tale when she moved to Polis, became a nightmare from one day to the next.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The fight is very even, both are great warriors with a lot of experience in hand-to-hand fighting. Whenever Lexa seems to take advantage in the fight, Luna counterattack and level things again.

 

Without a doubt, they were always the two strongest natblidas within their conclave and the fight is as equal as it would have been eleven years ago.

 

"You have not lost skills in all these years," Lexa says a little proud to see that her friend is as strong as she was eleven years ago.

 

"I may have given up fighting, but never stopped training. It was the only thing that kept me sane the first years in the sanctuary, without the training I would have gone crazy in a short time."

 

And Lexa understands Luna's words; she also resorted to training when she lost Costia. She spent more than half of the day training until she was so tired she no longer felt her legs and arms.

 

While exchanging these words a small breeze begins to fall on them, which immediately reminds Lexa the day they were going to fight in the conclave.

 

Feeling the rain on their faces, the two smile understanding that the end of the fight is coming and soon one of the two will be victorious.

 

Luna returns to attack and Lexa blocks once more, but fatigue begins to take over both. Trying to give a blow Lexa stumbles and Luna takes advantage to make a cut in her arm, the black blood begins to sprout... this makes them realize that this fight is serious and soon one of the two will have to die.

 

Lexa cleans the blood from her arm and begins to attack; it's as if seeing her own blood has ignited the warrior inside her.

 

Luna blocks attack after attack and turns in the ground to flee from Lexa, but the battlefield becomes more difficult because the rain begins to fall with more force, her boots begin to fill with mud with every step they made.

 

When Luna tries to get up Lexa attacks and makes a big cut on the back of Floukru’s leader who in her face reflects the pain of the wound. But instead of stopping, Luna attacks with all her strength once again, at this moment they are not two friends fighting but two natblidas trying to prove who is the strongest.

 

The fight continues for several more minutes without leaning to any side, the two are wounded with several cuts in their bodies and fatigued but none stop fighting.

 

Lexa attacks again holding the sword with both hands, hits up and then down trying to disconcert Luna, but Luna in turn covers each attack until suddenly Lexa turns and throws a kick to throw Luna against the rocks.

 

Luna tries to get up quickly but Lexa is already in front of her, and launches another kick that hits Luna’s chest who loses the balance once again, but still manages to hurt Lexa’s leg with her sword before putting her knees in the floor again.

 

Lexa raises her sword with both hands trying to give the final blow but Luna manages to dodge it and turns to get behind Lexa to attack her again, but Lexa was waiting for this movement and suddenly turns again and before Luna can attack, and in a second Lexa plunges her sword into Luna’s stomach who in pain drops her sword and falls to the ground on her knees.

 

There is a big scream that makes everyone in the pit keep silent for a few seconds, "Noooo!" It is Raven’s voice who from the balcony screams after seeing how Luna falls on her knees to the ground.

 

At that moment Lexa awakens from kind of the trance she was in, that trance in which she always wraps herself when she becomes a warrior fighting for her life.

 

The rain begins to fall heavily, it is already a storm at this moment and as the rain falls over her face Lexa stands in front of her friend whom she considers almost as a sister ready to kill her.

 

While the black blood begins to sprout from the wound, Luna looks into her eyes and says gasping slowly for the pain she feels at the moment, "You were always the best one Lexa, you --- you always deserved to become Heda... please --- keep fighting for what you believe and now end with my life."

 

Lexa raises her sword ready to end Luna's life, she closes her eyes and says, “Yu gonplei ste odon sis…” But she freezes, she can't do it… she can’t kill her closest friend. And suddenly she hears a metallic sound banging against the rock of the pit walls. When turning, she sees a small cylindrical metallic object from which smoke begins to flow, then another similar object flying through the air.

 

Then she starts hearing gunshots and one of Damian's warriors shouts, "It is Skaikru, they are attacking us."

 

Lexa does not understand what is happening but she approaches Luna, kneels in front of her and takes her in her arms trying to contain her tears, but everything around her seems to happen in slow motion while she tries to console her friend who is struggling for her life in her arms.

 

More shots and screams begin to be heard, until after a few minutes she feels someone touching her shoulder, "Lexa --- Lexa, where are Clarke and Raven?" Lexa looks at the person speaking to her and is surprised to see Bellamy holding a Skaikru weapon.

 

Seeing that Lexa doesn't respond to him, Bellamy holds her by both shoulders and tries to make her wake up from the lethargy in which she finds herself, "Lexa, please we need to know where Clarke and Raven are, we need your help… what the hell happened here?"

 

Lexa can see how other people approach her and begin to talk to her, "Heda, we need to take you away from here," It's Lincoln and Octavia who also came to the rescue.

 

Then Lexa looks up towards the balcony where Clarke was but it is already empty, Damian has escaped with Clarke and Raven.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


**To be continued…**

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit nervous about this chapter, I spent a lot of time written it and making some modifications because I really want it to be as I imagined it when I first thought about this story.
> 
>  
> 
> In the next chapter we will find out if Luna will survive and what happened to Clarke and Raven.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> I imagined the fight pit like an arena in one of those middle ages video games.  
> Luna and Lucas were almost family to Lexa when they were young natblidas, that is why Lexa felt so bad when Lucas died.  
> Also I wanted to show how deep was the relationship between Lexa and Luna even after all this years.  
> I wanted a convenient way to put Lexa and Luna to fight, I know in normal circumstances they wouldn't fight, that is why Damian used Clarke and Raven as leverage to obligate them.
> 
>  
> 
> Also as usual, I want to recoment you a story:  
> [Found Love in Polis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423788/chapters/30762327) NotaSoundMind  
> This story is the proof that a fic doesn't need to be a 100k or 200k words long to be amazing.
> 
>  
> 
> And last but not least, please don't hate me and leave your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	8. Did you miss me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see what happened after the fight.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Clarke, Lexa, Luna and Raven were kidnapped by Damian.  
> Lexa and Luna were obligated to fight to the death and Lexa won.  
> Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln came to the rescue.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
  
  
  
Everything that is happening seems like a scene taken from a nightmare for Clarke, who looks incredulous as Lexa plunges her sword into Luna's body.

 

Still surprised by what has just happened, Clarke listens to Raven's cry of desperation, "Noooo!"

 

It is such a heartbreaking cry that everyone in the pit is silent and see how Luna falls on her knees to the ground and for a moment everything stops, everyone waits for the grand finale when finally Lexa ends Luna's life, then Lexa raises her sword holding it with both hands but she doesn't do it… she stays in that position for a few seconds. But suddenly something strange happens, Clarke sees how something flies in front of her and falls just a few feet from Lexa and Luna.

 

When Clarke sees white smoke coming out of the bright object he thinks, _'A smoke grenade'_

 

Suddenly the voice of one of Damian's men is heard shouting, "It is Skaikru, they attack us."

 

All the warriors take defensive positions while she starts to hear shots from the rifles that Clarke knows so well.

 

Damian gets up quickly and begins to give orders, Clarke thinks about doing something but seeing Raven realizes that the brunette is sitting on the floor crying inconsolably. Suddenly several warriors take Clarke and Raven as they subdue them and take them from the pit in just seconds.

 

"Take them to the tunnels, over there we will escape," Damian orders his men.

 

Clarke tries to fight but it is impossible, out of the corner of her eye she watches the pit for the last time and can see Bellamy running to where Lexa is. At the end of the day someone came to rescue them although it seems that it was too late for Luna.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is still sitting next to Luna, the leader of Floukru is still bleeding on the floor of the pit but fortunately Jackson was in the patrol that came to rescue them and has begun to assist her.

 

Miller comes running to where Bellamy is, he has stayed next to Lexa all this time, "Bell, they fled through the tunnels and they collapsed the entrance to the main tunnel and everything is covered with stones. It's impossible to pass, I think they've escaped."

 

"Damn it," Bellamy sees around him, several of the men who kidnapped Lexa and Clarke are seriously injured, "Some of these men should know something else, Miller please call for reinforcements, we need help immediately to this place."

 

Miller nods and begins to give instructions to the other Skaikru guards who are in the place.

 

"Bell, we have to move Luna to the mountain. It's the only chance she has of surviving; I just hope it's not too late," Jackson knows that Luna has lost a lot of blood and that she may not survive.

 

"Okay, take her up to one of the rovers and take her immediately to Mount Weather for Dr. Griffin to see her."

"I will go with her," Lexa interrupts, "It is my duty."

 

"Us too will go with her," Octavia says immediately afterward along with Lincoln.

 

Bellamy nods and says, "I'll stay a little longer, maybe we'll find some clues as to where Clarke and Raven were taken."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After walking a long time through the tunnels and out into the daylight, Clarke and Raven are taken to the banks of a stream where Damian is already waiting for them.

 

"Take them into the cart and then take them to the temple, there chain them until I tell you what to do with them." Damian orders his men while he gets on his horse and gallops at full speed.

 

Clarke and Raven are put on the back of a fully covered cart, this time Damian’s men don’t even bother to blindfold them; they simply tied their hands and feet and gagged her. Apparently Damian is not afraid that they could see where they are going.

 

While they advance inside the cart, with some problems Clarke manages to remove the gag from her mouth and tries to talk to Raven, but before any words come out of her mouth, Clarke is silent to see the brunette with watery eyes and without looking up sitting at a corner, Raven didn't give any trouble during the time Damian’s men brought them to the cart, so they did not even bother to gag her.

 

"Rae ... Rae ... talk to me, I need to know that you're still there and that you're going to help me escape together."

 

But Raven doesn’t answer, doesn’t even look up and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

 

"Rae please, I need you to be strong," but Raven continues to stay still.

 

"Luna wouldn’t want to see you this way, she always was ..."

 

"Don’t you dare talk about her!" Raven finally looks up, "Don’t ever say her name again!"

 

"But Rae, you have to understand that what happened was ..."

 

But Raven doesn’t let her finish, "What happened was that your girlfriend killed mine to save her life and yours ... and although I understand that both Lexa and Luna were forced to fight don’t expect me to feel sympathy for Lexa ever in my life."

 

Clarke is speechless after listening to Raven and tries to open her mouth to say something more but the words don’t come out of her mouth. The two sit in silence while the cart continues its path.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

On the way to the mountain Jackson tries to stabilize Luna and keep her alive in the back of the rover, while Lexa, Lincoln and Octavia observe everything that is happening.

 

"Heda," Lincoln interrupts the silence, "What happened? How did you end up like that?"

 

In the pit Lexa told them in broad strokes what had happened but didn’t give them details about all the facts and how they got to that point.

 

Octavia continues, "The only thing we know is what Ryder told us, that he woke up in the camp and Clarke and you were not there anymore, apparently someone slept them to kidnap you."

 

"The responsible for all this is a man named Damian," Lexa begins to explain, "He was a senior member of our religion, along with Titus were responsible for seeing all matters regarding to the flame and natblidas. Ten years ago he disappeared because he did not agree with many of the changes that I was making in the coalition and we never heard from him again."

 

Upon hearing the explanation, Octavia asks, "But how could he achieve something like that? Where did he get the warriors to support him? "

 

"Apparently during all these years he was creating a new cult and got many followers among the people who did not agree with my way of governing. He just waited for the right moment to act. "

 

Lexa goes on to explain how it was Damian who ordered the Alana’s murder and how it was he who also kidnapped Luna and Raven. Finally she explains how he forced them to fight to the death to know which of them was the legitimate heir to the flame.

 

After finishing explaining Lexa asks, "How are things in Polis?"

 

Octavia sees Lincoln and then responds, "We left Polis after we learned that Luna and Raven had also been kidnapped to help Bellamy find you all. The last thing we knew was that Indra was organizing the army to find you. "

 

"And how did you find us?" Lexa asks.

 

"Monty tracked Raven’s radio signal before the batteries ran out, from that point we undertook several searches to find you, fortunately our patrol was the one that found you first," Octavia lowers her gaze a little, "Even though we couldn’t Rescue Clarke and Raven. "

 

"Mochof, Octavia and Lincoln... your help was very valuable. And do not worry I promise you that we will find Clarke and Raven," At this moment Lexa knows that she has to reorganize her army, that she has to find Clarke at any cost and then end Damian's life.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When the rover arrived at Mount Weather, someone was waiting for them at the entrance with a stretcher ready to move Luna to the operating room to try to save her. Of course it was Abby who took care of everything as she is the head of the infirmary; no doubt Abby was ready to say a few things to Lexa but seeing the complexity of the situation the doctor preferred to remain silent.

 

Lexa on her part also began to receive attention in the infirmary due to the multiple injuries that she had in her body, the fight with Luna was certainly quite bloody.

 

"We need blood," Abby's voice is heard far off inside the operating room.

 

"And where are we going to get any? The blood of this girl is not normal," One of the assistants says desperate.

 

"What is wrong?" Lexa asks Octavia, who is also in the infirmary.

 

"Apparently Luna needs a blood transfusion."

 

Lexa immediately gets up running and opens the door of the operating room, "Abby Griffin, take all the blood you need from me, Luna cannot die."

 

Immediately, Abby prepares a stretcher next to were Luna is so that Lexa can lie down and begin to connect everything necessary to carry out the transfusion. No doubt Lexa feels afraid to see all the medical devices but she knows that Skaikru has the technology to save her friend.

 

Suddenly Abby comes up and says, "Lexa, I have to tell you we need a lot of blood for Luna, and you also lost a lot of blood in the fight... I don’t know if your body can handle it. It is my duty as your doctor to tell you the possible risks. "

 

Lexa clenches her fists and says with confidence, "I already told you Abby Griffin, take all the blood you need from me."

 

While they are operating Luna, they start to do the blood transfusion, but as much as Lexa tries, she cannot stay awake, little by little she begins to feel a lot of weakness in her body due to the amount of blood they are extracting, and without realizing Lexa lose consciousness.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Lexa opened her eyes for a moment she didn’t know if she had woken up from a dream or if she had died and was in heaven, everything was so white around her that it was difficult for her to distinguish where she was.

 

Her blurred vision gradually became clear until she could distinguish a figure standing just at the entrance of the room where she is.

 

"Ryder?"

 

"Heya Heda, I am glad you woke up."

 

Lexa could almost swear she saw a tear roll down the cheek of her faithful bodyguard. No doubt Ryder is happy to see her awake again.

 

"Where are we? The last thing I remember is having reached the mountain," Lexa asks confused.

 

"We are still inside the mountain; you are in a room recovering after losing consciousness."

 

Lexa feels calm for a moment, but then remembers, "Luna, what happened with Luna?"

 

"She is well Heda; the healers of Skaikru have taken care of her. She still does not recover consciousness but Abby kom Skaikru says it could take several days to do so. "

 

Lexa smiles to hear the good news, the fact that Luna has survived is a reason to be happy among so many bad news.

 

"How long was I unconscious?"

 

"Almost two days Heda."

 

At that moment Jackson enters the room and is surprised to see Lexa already wake up, "Lexa ... I mean Heda, I didn't know that you had already woken up."

 

"I just woke up just a few minutes ago."

 

"I've come to check your vital signs to see if everything is okay," Jackson approaches Lexa who is surprised to see that Ryder makes no attempt to stop him.

 

Realizing this, Ryder says, "Do not worry Heda, Jackson has sworn to never hurt you."

 

Jackson smiles as he checks Lexa's pulse, "The first time I came to check your vital signs, Ryder made me take a blood oath before I could get close to you... for a moment I thought he was gonna cut my throat before letting me come closer to you. "

 

Lexa smiles a little at seeing Jackson's face and thinking about the scene between Ryder and him.

 

"Jackson, Ryder tells me that Luna is better... I am glad my blood has been helpful."

 

"Heda, actually after you lost consciousness we couldn’t continue with the blood transfusion."

 

Lexa is surprised to hear those words, "But what happened then? How did you manage to save Luna? "

 

"Fortunately, someone else arrived who could help us to continue with the transfusion."

 

"Who?"

 

To which Ryder responds, "Aden is also in the mountain Heda, he came with me and several warriors, he helped to save Luna's life."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa could not wait long and immediately tried to stand up and return to her work as Heda, she knows she has to find Clarke as soon as possible. But Jackson told her she had to wait at least 4 hours before resuming her daily life.

 

While Lexa was waiting in her room someone else come to visit her.

 

"Heya Heda."

 

"Aden!" Lexa's face brightened when she saw the face of the young natblida.

 

"As soon as I knew you had woken up, I wanted to come see you,"

 

"I heard what you did for Luna, thank you very much."

 

Aden smiles slightly, "It was my duty to try to save the life of a fellow Natblida."

 

"Is there news from Clarke or from Raven?" Lexa asks concerned.

 

"Not yet, Bellamy and the others have gone out to patrol in the rovers but have not found anything. And the two warriors that they brought as prisoners did not tell us anything either... they both died shortly after arriving. "

 

Lexa clenches her fist tightly, knows that the prisoners were her best chance to get information.

 

"But that is not what I came to tell you," Aden interrupted Lexa's thoughts, "I just got word that Titus has just arrived at the gates of Arkadia and that he is waiting for you because he has very important information for you."

 

Lexa reacts after listening to Aden, this is unexpected, _'Titus came to Arkadia.'_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

As soon as she was discharged, Lexa prepared to go to Arkadia but not before visiting Luna, of course she was glad to see her friend alive after all that had happened and even as Luna was still unconscious she promised her that Damian would pay for what they had have done.

 

Then along with Aden and Ryder went to Arkadia to see Titus. Before arriving a feeling of worry completely invaded her _'Why Titus will have come to Arkadia?'_ Lexa knows perfectly that Titus would never leave Polis in her absence and that something very serious must have happened to to do it.

 

When Lexa arrived at the gates of Arkadia, Octavia and Lincoln were already waiting for her.

 

"Heda, welcome to Arkadia," Lincoln and Octavia respectfully greet her.

 

"Hello," Lexa looks around and can see several of her warriors camping outside Arkadia, "I was informed that Titus is in Arkadia."

 

"That is correct, Heda," Lincoln replies, "He arrived a few hours ago asking about you, but when we told him you were on the mountain he preferred to wait for you to come,” Then Lincoln moves to let her pass and says, “Please join me; I will take you to where the flamekeeper is. "

 

"Mochof,"

 

Lincoln, Octavia, Lexa, Aden and Ryder walk to a tent that is right in the middle of Arkadia's yard, no doubt Titus ordered the warriors to build it so he would not have to enter the structure of the Ark.

 

The entrance of the tent is sheltered by a couple of warriors who cannot help but smile when they see Lexa alive. Both warriors make a small bow and let her pass without problems.

 

Upon entering Lexa can see Titus standing in front of a small table looking at a map, when he looks up Titus is surprised to see Lexa.

 

"Heda, it is a pleasure to see you alive... I knew those traitors could not kill you."

 

Lexa interrupts him immediately, "Go to the main issue Titus, what is happening? Why are you here?"

 

"Heda, I would like us to talk alone."

 

"Whatever you have to say to me, Octavia, Lincoln, Aden and Ryder can also hear it."

 

Titus tries to protest, but he knows it is a lost case so he resigns himself and continues, "After you disappeared things got complicated, Indra ordered Ryder to come to Arkadia to see if they knew anything about your whereabouts, while I was left in charge of things in Polis."

 

"I understand that, but then why did you come?" Lexa thinks to ask something else, but at that moment she remembers, _'The natblidas... Titus would never leave them alone.'_ And with a voice of anguish she asks, "Titus, what happened to the natblidas? They are fine?"

 

"They are fine Heda, but I felt the need to take them to a safe place."

 

"A safe place, where are they?"

 

"They are safe in Luna's sanctuary in Floukru."

 

When listening to Titus' words, Lexa calms down, _'but then what is happening? Titus would have never take them to Floukru in normal circumstance'_ Lexa takes a deep breath and asks, "Titus, what happened in Polis?"

 

Titus looks down and says, "Heda, after you and Clarke were kidnapped we ordered a search, of course we spared no resources and much of the army was used to find you, unfortunately our enemies took advantage of this to attack and rescue some prisoners of the tower prison. "

 

Lexa does not understand what is happening, who could have escaped from the tower, but at that moment she remembers who was imprisoned in the dungeons and she feels a cold sensation roll down her body.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Two days have passed since Clarke and Raven were taken to what Damian calls the temple, there they have been chained and fed basically with scraps of food.

 

During all this time Raven has not said a single word to Clarke, of course the blonde is very worried about her friend who seems to have abandoned the desire to live completely.

 

Today in the morning one of Damian's men came to visit them but the only thing he did was cut a lock of Clarke’s blond hair, she immediately thought they would use it in some blackmail against Lexa.

 

In these two days Clarke has thought of some way to escape, but as long as Raven remains in the state in which she is right now, it will be very difficult to achieve it. Clarke will need the brunette’s help if she wants to escape from this place.

 

The dinner hour is approaching and soon a guard will come to bring them the leftovers with which they have been feeding them, but Clarke is surprised to see that instead of a guard is Damian who appears through the door of the dungeon.

 

"Hello Wanheda, I see that you are quite comfortable in our facilities."

 

"Stop fooling around, what do you want?" Clarke tries to sound brave in the face of circumstances, knows she should not show weakness to the enemy.

 

"I wanted to come to greet you and see in what state you were," Damian stares at Raven and says, "Apparently your friend has already lost the will to live... I do not blame her, losing a loved one must be very difficult."

 

"Shut your fucking mouth; don't talk like it really hurts you Luna's death," Clarke is furious.

 

Damian continues without showing any reaction to Clarke's words, "Although you do not believe me, I knew Luna since she was a child and I came to appreciate her, but her destiny as a natblida was to die more than 10 years ago."

 

"Just get out of here, I don’t want to keep listening to you," Clarke almost spits out these words.

 

"Actually I only came for a moment because I wanted to be present when someone you know came to visit you."

 

Clarke is surprised, _'Who is coming to visit me?'_

 

"He is someone that as far as I know, knows you perfectly and has spent a lot of time with you."

 

And at the moment when Damian finishes saying these words, Clarke begin to hear footsteps and a sound of someone hitting the walls with a stick with coming closer, and through the dungeon’s door appears the figure of a man that Clarke knows perfectly. A man with whom Clarke has had nightmares many times and who thought she would never see again.

 

"Hello princess, did you miss me?"

 

The man smiles slyly as Clarke's body begins to tremble and a cold sweat runs through her body, her worst nightmares are coming true.

 

"No --- No it cannot be... how? How are you here? "Clarke can hardly say these words.

 

The man smiles and says, "Oh c’mon princess, you won't give a welcome hug to your old friend Chase."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think of these chapter?  
> Did you think Luna was going to die? I'm not that evil... well sometimes I am LOL
> 
> Side Notes:  
> Of course you remember Chase, the Skaikru member who served Pike and was Ontari's boyfriend,  
> And if you don't remember him please re read Chapter 5 of Here we are again.  
> Lexa was in shock after almost killing Luna, that is why she didn't react quickly after Skaikru came to the rescue.  
> I thought a lot about Raven's behavior after believe that Luna was dead, that was one of the most difficult parts to write in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> And as usual I want to recommend one story:  
> [Creature fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522017/chapters/31017069) By coeurastronaute.  
> If you like canon future stories, this is for you.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	9. At your orders Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has escaped from the dungeons and he is now in front of Clarke.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Skaikru came to the rescue, but Damian scape with Clarke and Raven.  
> Luna survived thanks to Skaikru help, Abby used Lexa and Aden's black blood to save her.  
> Lexa was unconscious for a couple of days after suffering because of the blood transfusion and the injuries after the fight with Luna.  
> Chase escaped from the prison inside the tower and appeared in front of Clarke who immediately was in shock.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
  
  
  
**Two days before :**  
  
  
  
  
_Titus is really worried about everything that is happening, Lexa is missing along with Clarke and no one knows what happened. It all started when Ryder returned with his warriors but without any trace of them.._

_It seemed incredible to Titus that someone could put the best Trikru warriors to sleep and kidnap Heda and Wanheda in the middle of the night without anyone seeing anything. In his head hi is thinking that everything that is happening is Skaikru’s fault, since Clarke arrived at Polis things got complicated for Lexa. The clans have shown distrust for the closeness that Heda has shown with Skaikru in recent months, especially after having spent so many years at war against them._

_Fortunately, Indra didn't take long to organize a search to try to find Hed and she herself took command of one of the search brigades. So Titus stayed in charge of the Tower and Polis for as long as necessary._

_Before Titus eyes everything is collapsing in Polis, first when Lexa accepted that Clarke lives in the tower and let her approach the natblidas and later with the Alana’s death._

_Titus walks in the night back to the tower after visiting the temple to ask for the help of the flame and Beca to find Lexa alive. But before entering the tower he hears noises and sees shadows through the secret entrance in the back of the tower. That entrance is only used in emergencies as when the previous Heda had to escape when Roan’s Mother tried to assassinate him._

_Listening to the sounds Titus walks slowly trying not to make noise until he reaches the back entrance and sees that the two warriors guarding entrance are dead, both with a cut in their throat. He walks a little further and sees several shadows approaching him from inside the tower, but what can he do? Facing them alone doesn’t seem like a good option right now._

_Suddenly he feels a presence behind him and turns around scared, but is reassured to see who it is, "Sonen!" Titus breathes deeply as he watches his fellow seeker approach him._

_"Sonen we have to do something, someone broke into the tower and they are trying to escape."_

_But Sonen doesn’t say anything and he stands there, just smiling cynically, "You old fool! You do not understand anything that is happening."_

_"What are saying?"_

_Sonen slowly approaches and says, "We are solving everything that you were unable to resolve in all these years, but do not worry your life is still needed to legitimize everything we are going to do... because you are still the flamekeeper."_

_Suddenly Titus feels a strong blow on the nape of his neck that makes him fall to the floor in pain but he does not faint completely, it seems that when he was distracted someone else approached him and hit him._

_With the sight a little blurred by the blow that he has just received and still on the ground, Titus observes how Sonen and several other figures move away from the tower covered in the darkness of the night._  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

**Present:**

 

 

 

Clarke was paralyzed, all the courage she showed when confronting Damian fell apart when she saw the figure of Chase walk in and call her princess. The last security shell that remained in her life has just been broken. Since Lexa swear her that Chase would rot in the tower dungeons, Clarke thought she had overcome one of the bitterest passages of her life, but seeing him walk in and smiling as sadistically as ever, all the bad memories came back to the blonde's mind.

 

"What's up, princess? You are not happy to see me? "

 

"But, How? --- How did you get here?" Clarke can barely articulate these words.

 

Chase places a hand on Damian's shoulder and says, "My good friend Damian needs all the help he can get, so he's recruiting all the enemies that your girlfriend Lexa has won over all these years," Chase combs hos long hair back and says, "And of course I am one of those enemies who want to help him."

 

Clarke looks at Damian and says, "Damian, you have no idea what this man is capable of..."

 

But Damian interrupts her, "Of course I know what he's capable of, he and Ontari were on the verge of defeating Lexa not so long ago. But if it were not for Skaikru's help, Lexa would be already dead and our problems would have been solved."

 

Clarke tells him with rage, "You say you hate Skaikru but among your followers you have several of us like Hannah and Chase."

 

"Complicated times, require desperate measures," Damian replies, "And the end justifies the means."

 

Clarke is about to answer but Chase interrupts her, "But let's stop talking about politics… sall we?, and let's talk about us and all the time we have not seen each other," Chase walks over and caresses Clarke's cheek who cannot hide her disgust at feeling Chase's hand touching her.

 

But Chase stops and looks at Raven, "And I see you didn’t come alone, you brought Raven along with you. I think she would love to watch what I do with you." Chase walks away a bit and says, "But all that will have to wait a bit because I have to get acquainted with everything that is happening first, but don’t worry princess ... because tonight I will visit you to relive old times, I swear you are gonna love what I’m gonna do to you. "

 

And just like that, Chase leaves the dungeon with Damian while Clarke struggles not to cry, her worst fears have just come true one more time.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa listens carefully to the whole story that Titus tells them, how Damian's men infiltrated the tower with the help of Sonen to help Chase and several other prisoners escape.

 

After all this and knowing Indra and Ryder were absent from Polis to go to find Lexa, Titus panicked and wanted to put the natblidas safe and the only place he thought he could to take them was to Floukru. There to his surprise he found out that Luna was also lost and they did not know anything about her since a couple of days ago.

 

So without any doubt Titus thought about what he could do at that moment, for his fortune a Skaikru entourage came to Fluokru at that moment to tell them that Luna was alive and that Lexa was with her. This was how Titus and some trusted warriors traveled to Arkadia to meet Lexa.

 

When Titus has just told everything that happened there is a rather uncomfortable silence inside the tent. Lexa clenches her fists and hits the table and throws herself at Titus and places her knife in the flamekeeper's throat. "

 

"Swear me Titus! Swear to me that you had nothing to do with Clarke and Luna's kidnapping, and with Alana’s death. "

 

"Heda, I would not be capable of..."

 

But Lexa does not let him finish and tightens her knife against Titus' throat, so much that a trickle of blood begins to flow from his throat, "Swear to me that you are not a traitor!"

 

"I would never hurt you Heda, neither you nor any natblida... I swear to you."

 

Lexa pushes Titus who loses his balance and falls to the ground, then Lexa throws the knife with all her strength against one of the wooden trunks that holds the tent and sends a scream of despair into the air. Everything that has happened in the last week has been too much for her; Lexa begins to feel like she lacks air and how her vision begins to cloud, she is panicking.

 

So without saying anything, she leaves the tent quickly to try to breathe fresh air, but it is not enough. So she starts walking until she passes Arkadia gates and head towards the forest that surrounds it.

 

Lexa walks and walks until she reaches a huge tree full of moss and a lot of vegetation, there she cannot stand anymore, so she sits leaning her back on the tree and begins to cry inconsolably, she cries like she had not cried since she was a little girl.

 

Lexa sobs as she tries to understand how her life collapsed in just one week, first Alana’s death, then her kidnapping and also Luna's. The fight to the death against her friend and watch her bleed after wounding her almost to death was too much. And now she has just learned that Chase escaped from prison with the help of one of her seekers.

 

Of course, Lexa knows that Chase most be with Clarke at this moment, and without a doubt this is what hurt the brunette the most, since she swear to Clarke that Chase would never hurt her again and that he would rot in the tower dungeons.

 

While continuing to cry Lexa puts her head on her knees trying to control herself but it is impossible. Everything that happened was like a pressure cooker that finally exploded.

 

Suddenly Lexa feels a hand on her shoulder.

 

"Heda." It's Lincoln.

 

Even sobbing Lexa says, "Hi," and tries to wipe away her tears.

 

"The leaders also have the right to cry and show their feelings Lexa."

 

Lincoln's words are undoubtedly unexpected, and they make Lexa calm down a bit.

 

Lincoln continues, "Lexa, I have known you since you were a little girl, I saw how Anya trained you and made you the woman you are today. I have also seen for all you have been through all these years that you have been Heda." Lincoln smiles and says, "You are the strongest and most determined woman I know and I would follow you to the end of the world if you ordered me because I know you always put your people before everything."

 

"Mochof Lincoln." Lexa gives him a shy smile.

 

"Sometimes it's good to cry, but then we have to get up and continue fighting for the people we love."

 

After telling her this, Lincoln gives his hand to lift her. Lexa takes his hand, stands and then hugs him.

 

Lincoln is a little surprised by the hug and says, "I do not remember the last time you hugged me Lexa."

 

"It was when I was a girl and Anya scolded me because I lost my training sword. You went to look for me into the forest and consoled me just like today... And I hug you and cry on your shoulder. "

 

Lincoln smiles as he recalls that moment, "Anya really was an ogre when she got angry."

 

At that moment a smile is also drawn on Lexa's face, "It is time to find our friends; we need to gather the army."

 

"At your orders Heda."

 

Lexa puts on Heda's mask again and walks with Lincoln back to Arkadia to find Clarke and put an end to the traitors who threaten peace within the coalition.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa returned with Lincoln to Arkadia and immediately began to order her troops. She spoke with Ryder to ask him to gather all the available warriors and send them to call warriors from the villages near Arkadia.

 

But she knows that it will not be enough just with Trikru's troops to carry out her plan, she needs help from at least one other clan and from Skaikru.

 

While Lexa is in her tent analyzing her options Ryder enters and says, "Heda, Indra has arrived along with her warriors."

 

Lexa feels relieved to know that Indra is already in Arkadia too, "Tell her to come with me immediately."

 

"Heda, but there's something else ... Indra does not came alone."

 

"What are you saying? Who came with her?" Lexa asks confused.

 

"Roan and Azgeda's army are also here."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Lexa leaves her tent she can see in the distance a large number of Azgeda and Trikru warriors approaching Arkadia with Roan and Indra in front.

 

A smile is drawn on her face to see them but that happiness ends soon when she hears Abby’s voice, which also just arrived to Arkadia from Mount Weather.

 

"What is the meaning of this Lexa?"

 

"Trikru and Azgeda armies have arrived." Lexa says coldly. 

 

"I can see that, but who gave them permission to come to Arkadia, part of the peace treaties that we signed is that the armies of the clans cannot get closer than three miles from Arkadia." Abby is furious.

 

Lexa sees at Abby’s eyes for the first time, "They have not come to invade you, they have come to help us find Clarke and Raven, at this moment we need all the help possible."

 

All the fuss caused by the arrival of Roan and Indra, made Kane, Sinclair and Bellamy also go out to see what was going on.

 

Upon seeing them Abby approaches them quickly, "We cannot allow this, they are invading us."

 

To which Sinclair replies, "I think that if Lexa wanted to invade us she would have already done so, her warriors already have several days here."

 

After that Abby sees Kane and says, "Marcus you cannot agree with this."

 

"I think we should first see what they plan to do to rescue Clarke and Raven, before showing any animosity on our part."

 

Seeing that Kane doesn’t agree with her either, Abby sees Bellamy who just raises an eyebrow and says, "I agree with Lexa in saving Clarke using all possible resources."

 

At that moment Roan and Indra arrive to where Lexa is.

 

"Heda, it is good to see you alive." Indra greets her.

 

"Mochof Indra, it is good to have you here to plan our counter attack."

 

Then Roan steps forward and makes a small bow before Lexa, "Heda, when I got to Polis for our meeting and I realized everything that was happening, I thought it was best to call my army to help you."

 

Lexa cannot hide her happiness knowing that Roan is still supporting her, "Mochof Roan. Now it is time to have a war council to plan our next move."

 

There is a moment of silence where everyone looks at and Lexa says, "Roan, Indra, Ryder, Sinclair, Bellamy and Lincoln... I need you to come to my tent, I have a plan and I need your help to carry it out."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Everyone is inside the tent for the war council; apart from the people who Lexa asked to be present inside the tent are also Octavia, Abby, Kane, Echo and Titus.

 

"Where do we start?" Roan asks.

 

"Do we have some clue we can follow? Somewhere to start looking?" Now it's Kane who asks.

 

"During all the time they had me kidnapped, I observe something," Lexa begins to explain, "All the warriors were from the southern clans and I noticed in several the typical marks of Yujleda warriors, so I begin to put things together.”

 

Everyone listens carefully to Lexa's words.

 

"I remembered that Luna told me that Yujleda’s ambassador was the one who proposed the conclave when I was unconscious because of the poison that Ontari used on me when we fought," Lexa pauses and looks around until she fixes her gaze on Titus, "During all this time I thought it was Titus who manipulated the ambassadors to vote for the conclave to take place but now I think it was not him... Tell me Titus, whose idea was to carry out the conclave on that occasion?”

 

Titus is surprised by the question, but he says, "Yolke, Yujleda's ambassador came up to me and spoke to me about it, he mentioned what had happened a long time ago during the times of the third Heda. So when he got up to give his opinion at the clan meeting and mentioned the old law I supported him. "

 

"Then Yolke used you to carry out Damian's plans... You're a fool Titus." Octavia cannot hide her anger.

 

"I will not let you talk to me like that young girl..."

 

"Enough Titus,” "Lexa raises her voice, "After all Octavia is right, it is not possible that you have not seen that they used you to carry out their plans."

 

Titus lowers his head, and says nothing more.

 

"Heda, and then what is the plan?" Echo asks.

 

"We are going to march to Yujleda’s capital and we will visit its leader."

 

Everyone is surprised to hear Lexa, and some try to say something but don’t know what to say until Bellamy says, "You have all our support Heda."

 

"It is a good thing you say it Bellamy," Lexa thanks nodding, "Because I am going to need all the Skaikru vehicles and weapons you can carry."

 

"What?" Indra and Abby say at the same time.

 

"If we are going to do this, we are going to do it showing all our strength and that we are more united than ever," Lexa raises her voice and says, "We are going to show our enemies all our might until they tremble with fear when they see our army approaching!"

 

Lexa's words have undoubtedly motivated all those present who look at each other and agree. Lexa has managed to unite Trikru, Azgeda and Skaikru to face Damian and all the traitors.

 

But at that moment a warrior enters the tent and says, "Heda, a messenger has arrived at Arkadia gates, and brings something for you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa leaves her tent and walks to Arkadia gates, there is a person standing next to a black horse guarded by the Skaikru guards.

 

While walking Lexa asks the warrior who told her about the messenger, "What did he tell you?"

 

"Actually Heda, he did not say anything, he showed us something."

 

Lexa does not understand what his warrior wanted to say, but finally she finds herself in front of the messenger, who gives a little nod and shows what seems to be a letter. When she sees the letter Lexa can read the word Heda written in large letters.

 

"Who sent you?" Lexa asks.

 

But the messenger does not respond, he just gives her the letter and a small bag wrapped in a red handkerchief.

 

Lexa takes the bag and starts to open it, and is surprised to see inside a blonde lock, as she carefully observes who this belong to, she knows it is from Clarke.

 

"What is it Heda?" Indra asks.

 

"A message from Damian apparently," But Lexa sees something more at the bottom of the small bag, which arouses her curiosity.

 

Lexa puts her hand inside the bag and from it she takes out what appears to be the watch that Clarke was carrying in her wrist. Lexa takes the watch in her hands and watches it carefully; remember how much this watch means for Clarke since it was given to her by his father.

 

Immediately Indra draws her sword and threatens the messenger, "Who sends you? Speak now if you do not want to die."

 

But Lexa stops her, and says, "It is useless, he will not talk..." And suddenly Lexa takes out her knife and in a movement cuts the messenger’s throat, who falls to the ground bleeding to death, "He was one of the Damian's followers... he would never tell us anything because has his tongue cut off, surely as a promise of silence towards the cult, and that is why they sent him as a messenger."

 

The messenger’s death caused quite astonishment among all the people who were present.

 

Abby approaches Lexa immediately, "But Lexa, how could you kill him like this ..."

 

"He did not deserve to live, he was one of Damian’s followers who watched when they forced Luna and me to fight... and he would never tell us anything, that's why they sent him." Lexa observes the letter, "All this was just for put pressure on me, and Damian knows how much Clarke means to me."

 

Indra checks the messenger‘s corpse and says, "You were right Heda, this man has his tongue cut off, and he has nothing else among his belongings that will be of any help to us."

 

Lexa holds the letter, when she sees it she realizes that it is written in perfect gonadasleng. Damian, being one of the successors to the Flamekeeper position, is one of the few people in the coalition who can write in English.

 

Lexa takes the letter in her hands and begins to read aloud:

  
  
  
  
  


_"Heda, now that you have killed Luna; you have become the legitimate bearer of the flame._

_And that is why it is necessary that you carry out a cleansing in the lineage of the black blood,_

_During the last years you have received many natblida in Polis and they have accumulated over the years, they are so many that at this moment that they represent a danger for the black blood lineage._

_That is why it is necessary to purify the amount of natblidas that can be heirs of the flame._

_For which I order you to make a conclave among all natblidas older than 10 years._

_Where only half of them will remain alive to continue aspiring to become the next Heda._

_Alana's death was only a warning of what we are capable of doing._

_But if you do not obey our request, within a week you will begin to receive parts of Wanheda's body._

_I hope that we will soon have news from Polis talking about the realization of this new conclave. "_

_Signing: Damian._

 

 

 

Immediately murmurs are heard among all present.

 

The first voice to be heard is Bellamy's, "That guy Damian, he's just fucking crazy. I say we go to his house and we kick his ass with grenades. "

 

"You sounded like Raven Bro," Octavia smiles a little, but she knows that Bellamy is right.

 

"Damian thinks that Luna died, and we must make sure that it continues like this," Lexa says calmly, "We have to organize our troops."

 

"He gave us a week to obey his orders, at least he is a considerate guy," Roan says sarcastically, "Echo, how many troops do we have here?"

 

"My King, we have about 100 warriors, but more warriors are on the way from Azgeda."

 

"Okay," Roan replies, "Echo, please coordinate with Bellamy so that everything is ready to receive them; he is Arkadia's security chief."

 

"Understood my king."

 

"Accompany me Echo, I also need to prepare our vehicles and our weapons," Bellamy and Echo walk away.

 

While Lexa observes them, she says, "Indra, I need you to prepare the Trikru army, you have a day to be ready."

 

"Understood Heda," Indra also moves away to where her warriors are.

 

Lexa turns around and goes to her tent but in the distance she sees someone who is waiting for her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Just outside her tent, Lexa looks at the figure of a woman she did not see for a long time, she walks a little more until she faces her.

 

"Heda, I need to talk to you."

 

"What do you want Andrea?"

 

Andrea tries to look calm, but she's definitely nervous talking to Lexa after all this time, "I'm aware of everything that's going on; I know that Clarke is kidnapped and I know that Chase escaped from prison in Polis."

 

Lexa agrees but says nothing, still does not know what Andrea wants from her.

 

"I also know that you really love Clarke, I've seen it in your eyes when you look at her and I know that Clarke loves you so much that she was willing to give up everything she had in Arkadia to go to Polis with you," Andrea breathes deeply and says, "That's why I'm asking you to please bring her alive," Andrea clenches her fists and says, "And please cut Chase's throat, make him suffer like he made Clarke suffer."

 

Lexa is surprised to hear Andrea, what she was waiting for was some kind anger from Clarke's ex, but not something like this, "I promise that I will bring Clarke alive and that Chase will die, not before suffering like the coward he is."

 

Andrea smiles and says, "Thank you Heda."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It is already night in the temple and Clarke is quite nervous because she knows that soon Chase will come to see her. During all this time she has thought about Lexa and how difficult it must have been for her after killing Luna, but at least she knows that Bellamy rescued her and at this moment they must be looking for her together with her friends.

 

Another big problem is that Raven still does not talk to her; the brunette is sitting without moving. Apparently Raven has lost all desire to live after the Luna’s death. Clarke doesn’t blame her; she knows how difficult it is to lose someone you love, but no doubt at this moment she needs Raven's help to at least try to escape.

 

At that moment she begins to hear footsteps approaching, and a knock on the wall that makes Clarke immediately realize who is approaching.

 

Chase appears through the dungeon’s door and says, "Hello princess, I came to see you," Chase enters slowly until he is a few inches from Clarke, "You know princess, all this time I spent locked in Polis I thought what I would do the moment in which you and I would meet again."

 

"If you touch me, Lexa will no longer forgive your life, I assure you she will cut you off…"

 

But Chase doesn’t let her finish talking and slaps her so hard that makes Clarke bang her head against the wall, "I didn’t give you permission to talk princess, and you know that."

 

Then Chase pulls a knife out of his pants and says, "It's a gift from my friend Damian to have fun with you,” Chase takes Clarke from the neck and with the knife begins to cut Clarke's shirt until it tears off completely and then says, "You have no idea how I missed this view."

 

Clarke tries not to show fear but inside she is completely scared, she knows very well what Chase is capable of.

 

"Let me see your back princess, I want to see all those beautiful scars I made you during all the time we were together in Mount Weather."

 

Chase takes her by the hair and forces her to turn around to see the blonde's back. Clarke does everything possible to restrain herself and not tell him anything, she knows that if she antagonizes him it will be worse for her.

 

Chase looks at Clarke's back and says, "Wow! I see that your scars have healed enough, without a doubt Lexa must have find you the best healers in Polis to help you."

 

And suddenly Clarke feels the coldness of the knife running down her back slowly, then she feels her blood begin to sprout little by little.

 

Chase smiles cynically and says, "That’s it! This brings me very good memories."

 

For several minutes Chase continues torturing Clarke before Raven's eyes, while Clarke doesn't say a single word during all this time and tries not to show pain, she doesn't want to give Chase that satisfaction.

 

After half an hour Chase finally finish torturing her and tries to kiss her by force, then he wipes his knife from Clarke's blood and says, "I hope this has been as good to you as it was for me. Tomorrow we'll see each other again princess, see you."

 

Clarke doesn’t say a single word, just stares at him without showing any emotion. But the moment Chase goes out the door, Clarke cannot take it anymore and the tears begin to sprout from her eyes. The blonde sits on the floor and places her head on her knees while she continues crying, not because of the pain from the wounds, but because she had to relive everything that happened while she was imprisoned in Mount Weather.

 

While Clarke tries to control herself, she hears a voice.

 

"Griff... are you okay?"

 

Even sobbing Clarke responds, "I don’t know Rae."

 

After a few seconds of silence Raven says, "I promise we'll get out of here, I will not let that asshole keep torturing you."

 

Clarke looks up to see her friend, "Thank you ..." Then she wipes her tears and says, "It's good to have you back."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day Lexa is standing outside her tent observing everything that is happening around her; on one side she is observing Bellamy and Echo talking, apparently new Azgeda's warriors have arrived and they are talking on where they should be located.

 

On the other hand are Monty and Miller helping to install weapons in the rovers, according to what Sinclair told her, Skaikru will carry four rovers and a large truck full of weapons and soldiers. 

 

Finally on her far left are Indra and Ryder organizing the Triku army, as more warriors came from the nearby villages.

 

Suddenly Lexa feels like someone approaches her and says, "Heda, you think it is convenient to perform an operation of this magnitude without having evidence against Yujleda."

 

"Titus, if we do not end this rebellion right now things in the collation could get complicated..." Lexa tightens her jaw and says, "And I cannot let Clarke spend another day being imprisoned by Damian, even more knowing that Chase is surely also with her," While watching her army Lexa continues, "Damian has tried to take away everything I love in this life, first it was Alana, then it was Luna and now to Clarke... I cannot allow that man to stay alive any longer."

 

Titus wants to protest, he wants to say something but he knows that the decision is made. Lexa will march with her army to Yujleda and will bring Clarke alive at all costs, "Understood Heda, I hope luck is on our side."

 

At that moment Aden also approaches, "Heda, you sent me for me?"

 

"That is correct; I want you to march with me at the head of the army. You are ready to be part of the upcoming battle."

 

Aden looks a little surprised by Lexa's words, agrees with a smile and says, "Mochof Heda, I promise I will not disappoint you."

 

As Aden moves away, Lexa thinks that no matter what happens, no matter how powerful or elusive the enemy is. She will bring Clarke alive at all costs and will defeat everyone who stands in her way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff this chapter was difficult to write, it took me a lot longer that I have thought.
> 
> I hope I have made you feel what Clarke and Lexa were feeling in this chapter, the internal struggles and their fears.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> I wanted that Lincoln and Lexa conversation was intimate like old friends, that is why he called her Lexa instead of Heda.  
> Sonen was the seeker who bring the two newest natblidas to Polis a few chapters ago, he was always with Damian.  
> Yolke was the Yujleda ambassador who suggested to have another conclave when Lexa was unconscious due to the venom that Ontari used on her sword, if you don't remember what happened, you can read chapter 11 of Here we are again.  
> And If you remember Roan was supposed to go to Polis to talk to Lexa about Alana's dead among other things, when he arrived to Polis he saw that Lexa was missing and that something terrible happened to her, then he decide to help to find her along with Indra.  
> Also, remember that Clarke and Raven think that Luna is dead, they don't know that Abby save her life.  
>   
>   
> And as usual, here is a story I want to recommend you:  
> [Rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508574/chapters/23188521) By Braincells  
> This story is a little bit different but I really like it, also it has amazing drawings.
> 
>  
> 
> So let me know what you thing of this long chapter, and thank you for your comments and Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	10. It is all over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa arrives to Yujleda.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Chase arrived at Damian's temple and tortured Clarke.  
> Lexa had a panic attack after find out that Chase escape.  
> Roan arreive to Arkadia with his army ready to help.  
> A messenger arrived at Arkadia with a message to Heda.  
> Lexa wants to march to Yujleada, with Trikru, Azgeda and Skaikru armies all together.  
>   
>   
>   
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
  
  
  
Lexa has not visited Yujleda for a long time, the last time she did it was shortly after becoming Heda. She has never really had any reason to revisit this southern clan, Faraz the King of Yujleda has never shown hostility towards her and Yujleda has always remained neutral in all conflicts within the coalition.

 

But today Lexa marches towards Yujleda with the largest army she has gathered since the end of the war against Skaikru. The whole plain they walk through is full of warriors marching alongside her, and their scouts in front of them ready to warn of any hostility that comes near.

 

And the Skaikru vehicles are located on the sides of the caravan ready to take action, Lexa knows that the fact that Skaikru marches with her with their vehicles full of weapons can be counterproductive in the eyes of the other clans but at this moment that doesn’t concern her, the only thing that matters is to find Clarke and Raven as soon as possible and she is sure that Faraz knows something.

 

The plan is simple; Lexa will arrive at the gates of Yujleda's capital and will ask for an audience with the king. There she will try to get as much information as possible from him and his counselors, she hopes that the presence of her army is threatening enough and helps her to obtain information about Damian. But if the king chooses not to cooperate, she will not hesitate to use force to find Clarke's whereabouts.

 

In the distance Lexa begins to observe the wall that surrounds the Yujleda‘s capital, the guards of the wall must have already warned the king of their arrival. Now begins the difficult part of the plan.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Most of Lexa's army stayed on the outskirts of the wall, she knows it is impossible to enter with all of them into the city but Indra remained in command ready to attack.

 

Along with Lexa more people entered the city, among them were Ryder, Roan, Echo, Lincoln, Octavia and a guard consisting of 20 warriors of all her confidence.

 

Lexa doesn’t expect a battle inside the city, but to be sure Octavia has with her a radio to talk to Bellamy in case things get complicated, this time Lexa doesn’t think about leaving anything to chance.

 

Of course the Yujleda warriors were surprised to see Heda’s arrival and an army at the gates of their city. Lexa didn’t give them much time to prepare and immediately requested an audience with the king.

 

All walk along the city main street, the capital Yujleda has an arid landscape with the facades of the houses of a sand gray color and little vegetation towards the south, although to the north it has a great forest and several rivers that cross all its territory, this is precisely where the landscape changes from forest to arid within the domains of the coalition.

 

Lexa wonders if Damian’s temple will be near the city or if he is even further south.

 

Upon arriving at the palace, Lexa realizes that nothing has changed since she last visited it almost 10 years ago, at least in the outside. At the entrance a person stands waiting for them, is a dark skinned man with gray hair and a long beard.

 

Of course the rumor that Heda is in the city and had come to visit them spread all over the city, but the surprise for the villagers was even greater when they saw the great army that accompanied her and many people left their homes to watch her go by.

 

"Welcome Heda, it is a pleasant surprise to have you visit. My name is Heliut; I am the main advice of King Faraz. "

 

"Heya Heliut, I have come to talk to your king." Lexa's tone of voice is cold, almost offensive.

 

"Of course Heda, although your visit is a surprise, we have nothing prepared to receive you."

 

"Do not worry; I did not expect you to receive me with honors. Actually we will not be long. "

 

Heliut is surprised a little says, "I am sorry, but I figured you would stay a long time after seeing the army that accompanies you."

 

"That does not matter to you; my army is just waiting for my orders."

 

"Sorry for my insolence Heda." Heliut lowers his head in apology.

 

After speaking with him, Lexa understands why the king sent him to receive them; no doubt Heliut is a skilled man expert in diplomacy.

 

Heliut extend his hand and says, "Follow me please."

 

Everyone enters the Palace following Heliut, the next part of the plan will be the most difficult. Lexa hopes to be able to intimidate Faraz in order to obtain information about where Damian is.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa and her companions walked through the palace corridors guided by Heliut, he undoubtedly tried to buy time by taking them slowly and stopping from time to time to explain some painting or sculpture that were in their way.

 

At the end of the corridor they come to where there is a large door apparently made of bronze which is the entrance to the main hall of the palace.

 

Then a pair of warriors opens the doors and Lexa and her entourage slowly enter the throne room, which is very different from how Lexa remembered it. Before it was a fairly simple room with few adornments, but now it is a large room with many ornaments and figures made of gold, silver and bronze, it is the most ostentatious thing Lexa has seen since she visited Nia’s palace in Azgeda.

 

"I always thought Yujleda was a fairly simple and not very ostentatious clan, not something like this," Roan says softly in Lexa's ear.

 

To which Lexa also answers in a low voice, "The last time I came was very different, something happened in recent years that completely changed King Faraz."

 

At the back of the room they can see a young man with long hair sitting on a beautiful throne apparently also made of bronze. Lexa didn’t expect to find the king like this; it is customary for kings and clan leaders to go out to meet Heda and not to sit around waiting for her.

 

When at last they are face to face with the king, he salute them, "Heya Heda, it is an honor that you have come to visit us. Although, I did not expect you to arrive with such a large army and accompanied by warriors from Azgeda and Skaikru. "

 

Lexa sees Roan and says, "In these times it is necessary to have your allies nearby," Then she looks at Faraz and continue, "But you also have to have your enemies even closer."

 

The king smiles, "Of course Heda, and to which I owe the honor of your visit?"

 

Bluntly, Lexa replies, "As you know, a couple of weeks ago a natblida was murdered in Polis, and we have information that a group of rebels who have been gathering followers in the southern clans are responsible." Lexa does not mention Clarke, at least not yet. First she needs to know a little more.

 

"I can tell you for sure that we do not have information about any group of rebels at south of the coalition, but I think I can talk to my advisors and informants to see if they know anything," Faraz finally gets up from the throne, gets a little closer to Lexa and says, "But that would have to be until the night, with pleasure I will organize a small banquet for you and your companions and there we will be able to speak with more calm."

 

Lexa thinks _'What is Faraz planning? I will wait for him to make the next move, '_ Lexa places her hand on her sword handle and says to Roan's surprise, "Okay, we will wait a little bit more.”

 

Faraz smiles and says, "Thank you for accepting the invitation, I assure you that you will not regret it."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Today has been difficult for Clarke, not only because she is half-naked in chains, nor because of the pain of the injuries that Chase caused her, but because of the psychological damage of seeing him again and suffering his tortures once more. But at least Raven has spoken to her again; the brunette is willing to help Clarke escape. Now they only need a plan or an opportunity to achieve it.

 

But the situation is not easy, not only do they have to free themselves from the chains they have in their wrist, but they also have to deal with the guards who are guarding the temple.

 

Clarke fears that the night will come and she will have to face Chase one more time, she doesn’t believe she can endure the tortures for a long time; they have to find a way to escape as soon as possible.

 

They begin to hear footsteps approaching the dungeons; Clarke and Raven know that it is not Chase, that it must be someone who comes to bring them food.

 

Through the dungeon door appears Hannah Green with a tray with some food and water.  
Seeing her Raven clenches her fist and stares at her, while Clarke simply looks at her but without saying anything.

 

"I've come to bring you some food, it's better than the food they usually bring to you."

 

Hannah places the tray between Clarke and Raven who remain seated on the floor.

 

"How can you be on Damian's crazy side?" Raven says quite angrily, "How can you agree with the things that Chase does to Clarke?"

 

"You forced us to flee... it was you who planned to turn us over to Lexa to torture us and kill us in front of hundreds of grounders." Hannah responds angrily but tries to stay calm.

 

"Because you supported Pike to start a war with the grounders and murdered hundreds of them!" Clarke finally responds.

 

But to Clarke and Raven surprise, Hannah responds in a fairly calm manner, "It's not worth it to keep arguing about it, it's been many years and we all have enough guilt for everything that has happened since we arrived to earth."

 

But Clarke continues to show her anger, "You say that because you're not half-naked on the floor of a dungeon waiting to be tortured once again by a psychopath."

 

Hannah walks away a little and says, "It's important that you eat something... maybe you'll find something in the food that you like after all." Saying these words Hannah uses a slightly strange voice tone that causes Clarke and Raven to look at each other for a second.

 

For a moment there is silence until Hannah leaves the room, then Clarke looks at the food tray and between fruits and leftovers she sees something that catches her attention.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa and the others stayed a few minutes touring the palace and then they were assigned a meeting room to rest, these big rooms had chairs, couch and tables to rest. During the time they were waiting, Octavia took the opportunity to talk with Bellamy who told her that everything outside the city wall was fine and calm.

 

Lexa really didn’t feel comfortable waiting there but for her fortune the wait was not much. A couple of hours later Heliut appeared to tell them that everything was ready for a small banquet in Heda’s honor.

 

All were taken to another large room where several tables were already ready with enough food and wine to taste.

 

As usual, Faraz and his warriors sat on one side of the table and Lexa and her warriors sat on the other side. She was right in front of Faraz to talk to him directly.

 

But during the dinner Faraz looked for any type of excuses to avoid a direct conversation with Lexa, although there was music to lighten the moment all those who came with Lexa were impatient and a little frustrated.

 

"And Heda, will you honor us by spending the night in the palace?" Heliut asks.

 

"I still do not know, but I am thinking it is a great possibility," Lexa responds thinking that maybe it's not a bad idea to spend the night here to look for information about Damian's hiding place.

 

"We have a room ready for you to spend the night," Faraz finally intervenes in the conversation, "I know it is not as comfortable as your room in the Polis tower, but I am sure that here you will also find a way to spend the night without cold…"

 

Faraz's last words would seem to hint at something, but Lexa remains calm and says sarcastically, "I am sure that if the room is as ostentatious as the rest of the palace I will not have problems."

 

"So you have noticed the changes I have made to the palace. I thought it was necessary to improve it a bit," Faraz sees Roan and says, "I still remember Nia's palace when I had the opportunity to visit it, and it was beautiful so I wanted to do something similar in here."

 

After these words there is a silence that could only be described as uncomfortable.

 

"Could you talk to your informants?" Lexa asks while drinking some water.

 

"That is correct, but really none of them has information about any rebel group in the area."

 

"You know I find it hard to believe," Lexa replies, "We recently had a confrontation with the rebels and many of them were from Yujleda."

 

Faraz smiles, "Heda, it is very possible that those rebels could be from any clan in the south. It is impossible to assure that it was from Yujleda."

 

"I had a very close encounter with them... and after killing several I can assure you that they were from this clan."

 

Lexa’s words cause a silence in all the people in the table, everyone listened and now they are attentive to what is going to happen.

 

Faraz tries to keep calm and responds, "Maybe they were impostors trying to pretend to be Yujleda, or maybe you have been through a lot of stress these days and you are imagining things."

 

Lexa explodes at that moment and jumps over the table to put her knife in Faraz's throat, immediately all the Yujleda warriors unsheathe their weapons and Lexa's warriors do the same.

 

Among all the tension, Octavia mutters, "Well, I think courtesy has leaved the room," while Octavia holds her sword with one hand, she takes her other hand to her jacket to have the radio ready and call Bellamy if things get more complicated.

 

Still pointing the knife at his neck, Lexa asks Faraz, "Tell me Faraz, what are you playing at? What are you hiding and why are you wasting our time? "

 

"I --- I would never waste your time, Heda."

 

But Lexa squeezes the knife closer to Faraz's neck, "The warriors who kidnapped me were mostly from Yujleda and if I found out that you are also with them, you will pay for it with your life."

 

While Lexa continues to threaten Faraz nobody moves, they all keep their swords in their hands but nobody attacks.

 

Suddenly a voice is heard, "Heda if you allow me, just an hour ago I talk to some merchants who had been coming to the city," Heliut speaks calmly, "And they told me that they had seen a lot of warrior movement to the south, several of them completely covered in black clothes."

 

Lexa looks at Heliut and says, "What else did they tell you?"

 

Heliut continues, "Several of that warriors approached the merchants and asked them to join a cult organized by someone important but they could not identify any of them."

 

Lexa releases Faraz and approaches Heliut, "How far south did all this happen?"  
"The merchants only said that to the south, but if you like to wait until tomorrow, the merchants will come to bring several things that King Faraz ordered."

 

Lexa thinks for a moment about her options, _‘Maybe what Heliut says is a lie, but if it is true we could be a great clue about Damian’s whereabouts.’_

 

Everyone looks closely at Lexa, who puts away her knife and says, "Okay, we will spend the night here to talk to the merchants tomorrow.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Despite everything that happened at the banquet things ended well, everyone kept their weapons and finished eating quietly, although Lexa is sure that Faraz hides something.

 

While Lexa walks along with Ryder towards the room that was assigned to her, she is lost in her thoughts. She is so worried about Clarke that she can no longer resist it; she imagines the blonde being tortured by Chase while she cannot do anything. All this is worse after swearing that she would always protect her and that no one would ever hurt her again, Lexa feels helpless because she could not keep that promise, if only she had killed Chase as she had thought the day she went to visit him in the dungeons. 

 

Suddenly a noise wakes her from her thoughts, next to her a maid passed with a tray full of glasses and plates, and apparently by the surprise of seeing Lexa, the maid was distracted and she dropped everything she was carrying. Instinctively Lexa bent down to help her lift things up, even when she should not.

 

The maid immediately tells her, "Heda is not necessary for you to help me, I can do it."

 

But Lexa insists, "Do not worry, it is nothing. Let me help you."

 

While the two are in a crouch picking up everything, the maid approaches Lexa a little more and whispers, "The king hides something, a bald man wearing tattoos on his head and long robes has come to see him in secret and I am almost sure they plan something against you."

 

Lexa freezes for a second, _'That man fits Damian’s description,' but then reacts and continues to help pick things up, and also says in a low voice, "Thank you for the information"_

 

"Heda, many people are converting to the new cult, be careful."

 

After saying this, the maid gets up and walks away while Lexa is left thinking about what she has just heard.

 

Just before entering her room Lexa tells Ryder, "Ryder, please stay alert and assign a couple more warriors to take care of me. I think maybe we will need them."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa cannot sleep; the words she just heard really are worrying. Lexa thought the king was hiding something, but she never thought that he would be working with Damian. Lexa thinks about going to Faraz's room at this moment and threatening him. But a better option would be to wait until tomorrow when they meet with the merchants and corner him with questions until he tells her something that would incriminate him, that way she could act against him without worries from retaliation from another clan.

 

But not only that, now she is worried because it is possible that the entire Yujleda clan is aware of Damian cult and they have been hiding it, and it could be more than just Yujleda. Maybe all the southern clans are against her.

 

There is a lot of silence in the palace, not a single noise is heard, only the sound of Ryder and his men walking is heard every 2 minutes outside to her room. 

 

What most displeases Lexa in the big window in her room, but this is something completely normal due to the great heat that is usually felt in the southern clans. But Lexa put a couple of warriors to watch the window from outside.

 

So Lexa decides to sleep at least for a couple of hours to recover energy to face their enemies tomorrow.

 

She close her eyes and decide that it is time to sleep and when she finally begins to fall asleep, she hears the sound an arrow whistling and landing just a few inches from her head.

 

"What the hell?"

 

Lexa gets up from the bed and rolls across the floor to where her sword is and shouts, "Ryder, help!"

 

Another arrow flies and passes her left arm leaving just a scratch, although it doesn’t hit her directly blood begins to sprout.

 

_'But where do the arrows come from?'_

 

At that moment Ryder enters with several men, "Heda, what is happening?"

 

"Beware, there is someone outside!" Lexa screams just when another arrow flies and lands in one of her warriors who fall dead to the ground.

 

Suddenly, Lexa manages to see through the window a little movement, and just in the place where should be one of her men watching for her, she sees the figure of a hooded man with a bow on his hand, and after been discovered the man flees the place.

 

Lexa is ready to go with the king and confront him but at that moment a big explosion is heard outside the city and in the distance she sees a big smoke column.

 

"Be prepare, something is happening," Lexa orders, "We must go..."

 

But Lexa cannot finish those words when Lincoln and Octavia arrive running.

 

"Heda, the army outside the city is being attacked."

 

Octavia holds the radio in her hand and everyone hears Bellamy's voice shouting, "O. They came suddenly and attacked us! I repeat we are under attack from all sides. "

 

At that time also Roan and Echo arrive in Lexa's room, "What is happening?"

 

Lexa takes her sword and says, "We are under attack! We have to run away from the palace."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is sitting in a corner waiting for Chase's arrival; she knows that in a short time he will come to torture her once more. Raven looks at her and keeps silent knowing that blonde is ready for what follows.

 

It's been 2 hours since Hannah came to see them and they were able to eat a little, but since then they have waited for Chase's arrival.

 

Clarke's back still hurts and burns from the last time Chase came to see her but tonight she has decided to end this suffering once and for all.

 

In the distance, Chase's footsteps begin to be heard approaching, little by little the sound grows louder until he arrives and stops right at the dungeons door.

 

"Hello princess, I've come to see you."

 

Chase walks slowly approaching Clarke with a knife in his right hand with a smile on his face, "Today we will have a lot of fun," He walks a little more until he is a short distance from the blonde and squatting in front of her, he passes the knife through Clarke's face and says, "You're so beautiful that I never dared to leave a scar on your pretty face... but I think that's about to change."

 

Chase begins to press the knife hard against Clarke's cheek, but the blonde reacts quickly and hits him between the legs while with her left hand tries to wrest the knife from his hand.

 

Between the two begin to struggle, Chase is with his back to the ground while Clarke is on top of him, still smiling Chase says, "You always wanted to have me like this, right princess?"

 

"Shut up son of bitch."

"You will not be able to fight against me, I'm stronger than you," Chase says confidently.

 

The two continue fighting for the knife, but Clarke hits him in the face and then hits his ribs just like Alana taught her when they trained together. This causes Clarke manage to control the knife and little by little tries to approach the knife to his neck while Chase that tries to prevent it.

 

"This will be your end."

 

Chase clenches his teeth and says while losing the battle, "It cannot be, I cannot ..."

 

But Clarke keeps approaching the knife to his neck and says, "All the time that you spent locked in the tower dungeon; I spent it training so that the next time I had to face a psycho like you I could defend myself."

 

With a final effort Clarke plunges the knife directly into Chase's throat and blood begins to flow from his body.

 

"Just die fucking psycho."

 

But Clarke is not over yet, she starts hitting Chase's face again and again even though he no longer shows signs of life, "I hate you, I hate you for everything you did to me," Tears begin to roll down from the blonde’s eyes while she continues to hit him with less and less strength.

 

Until with hands full of blood Clarke finally leave him and sits next to his dead body, then she begins to cry looking at her hands full of blood, and between sobs she says at his dead body, "You --- You turned me into this..."

 

After a moment Clarke crawls through the floor until she reaches Raven who hugs her and while stroking the blonde’s hair she says, "It’s over --- it’s all over honey, he will never hurt you again... But now we have to escape."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  I have been so busy this past two weeks, I started a new project with a new customer and barely have any time free, but the story is almost finished.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> What Faraz was planning was to kill Lexa and then attack her army, all at once.  
> We will have more answers about how Clarke got free from her chains in the next chapter.  
> Chase dead was something I had plan since the first part, but I wanted Clarke to kill him.  
>   
>   
> Only two more chapters, stay tune for the outcome of this story.
> 
> Thank you for your Kudos and don't forget to leave a comment.  
>   
>   
> 


	11. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is chaos in the palace.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Lexa arrived at Yujleda to talk to King Faraz.  
> Lexa and her army were attacked at night.  
> Clarke was tortured by Chase, but she found a way to free from the chains and defend herself until she killed Chase. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is something I been waiting to write for a long time.  
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
  
  
  
While Chase lies dead on the floor, Clarke tries to free Raven from the chains. This is because with the lock pick that Hannah left behind in the food tray, at first they only had the chance to free Clarke before Chase arrived.

 

But now the two are working together to flee the temple as soon as possible, but they must hurry before a guard comes to see what happened.

 

"Ready Rae, I was finally able to open your chains."

 

Raven removes the shackles from her wrists and gives the blonde a big hug again, "Are you okay Griff?"

 

Clarke smiles slightly and says, "Yes I'm fine, don’t worry."

 

Raven also smiles, "Okay, but now we have to run away before they discover us, but which way do we escape?"

 

Clarke thinks for a second, "After going out we have to turn to the left, then go down a long corridor until we reach a large room," She recalls the way they were brought here.

 

"Okay, then let's go."

 

They pass next to Chase's dead body and leave the dungeon slowly armed only with the knife with which Clarke killed Chase; unusually no one is watching outside the dungeon's entrance. So the two walk a little longer but when they turn in the first corridor, they find front to front with someone who was waiting for them.

 

"Hannah!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa, Roan, Echo, Octavia, Lincoln and the other Lexa’s warriors run through the palace corridors trying to escape. But the palace seems to be empty, there are no Yujleda warriors watching, nor are there any signs of a king.

 

In the palace it seems that only some maidens and the people who serve the king are found, but when leaving the palace the panorama is completely different.

 

Lexa can see dozens of warriors running to the south entrance of the city to face her army. On the other side she can see dozens of innocent people running down the street trying to get safe.

 

Everyone stops to contemplate what is happening in disbelief.

 

"We have to go help them, my brother and Indra are out there," Octavia says desperate.

 

But Roan replies, "We cannot go there, it would be suicide to try to pass through Yujleda's troops."

 

To which Echo also says, "My king is right, we have to find another way to escape."

 

But Octavia approaches Echo and almost shouting says, "No! We have to go to help them; it's my brother and my friends who are fighting over there."

 

Lincoln tries to stop her but Echo stands in front of her and face to face says, "Our priority is to get Heda out alive from this city, do you understand this little girl?"

 

Just at that moment Lexa intervenes, "Roan is right Octavia; we cannot go to help them because it would be suicide. We have to find another exit from the city and then meet again with them. "

 

Octavia clenches her fists but knows that the decision has been made and that at this moment they cannot go to help Bellamy and the others.

 

Then suddenly shouts are heard in the distance, "Guards come here! Heda and his warriors are here, we have to kill them before they escape."

 

Several warriors come running to attack them from different parts.

 

Roan draws his sword, "I think this is where we fight to survive or flee."

 

"They are many and they are in their terrain," Lexa replies, "We have to run away."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

They all begin to run towards the north side of the city, but several warriors start coming out trying to stop them.

 

Suddenly when turning in a street they run into a group of about 15 warriors, all stop and don’t know what to do.

 

The warriors look at them and one of them says, "It is Heda and her warriors, do not let them escape."

 

Now there is no way to escape, Lexa and the others have to fight for their lives.

 

The battle begins and everyone has to fight, of course the main target is Lexa, and it is to her that most of the warriors try to attack.

 

Lexa's bodyguards try to defend her immediately, but the Yujleda troops who came after them also arrive on the battlefield.

 

And at that moment everything turns into chaos, it is clear that the Yujleda warriors want to kill Lexa and that is why they try to separate her from her allies.

 

When Lexa realizes this, she shouts, "Try to run away, you all know where we will meet after this."

 

Lexa starts to run when she is outnumbered, while several of her bodyguards accompany her, others stay to fight to give her time to flee.

 

The situation is desperate, until a couple of hours ago Lexa was doing everything possible to find Clarke and now she is running for her life.

 

Leaving behind her bodyguards, Lexa turns in an alley, stumbles and bumps against a door that opens from the blow, Lexa looks up and can see a family staring at her but immediately recognizes someone; this is the family of the maid who gave her information in the palace.

 

"Jako, close the door," says an elderly woman.

 

A small boy closes the door, and Lexa listens as the warriors who were chasing her pass by.

 

The maid approaches Lexa and greets her, "Heda, it is a miracle that you came here... I had no idea that the king planned to kill you."

 

"Thank you very much," Lexa tries to remember the name of the maid, but remembers that she never told her, "I'm sorry, but you did not tell me your name."

 

"My name is Sonya and this is my family."

 

Lexa smiles, "Thank you so much for having me at your home." Lexa thinks about her possibilities as she sits in the dining room chair, at this moment she is separated from her army and her allies.

 

"Heda, I was going to tell you this in the palace tomorrow but I thank the flame that you came to me."

 

Lexa is surprised to hear Sonya's words, "What do you need to tell me?"

 

Sonya also sits at the table with another man of similar age, "He is my brother Ruben, he arrived just an hour ago from a trade trip but on his way he found something that I am sure will interest you."

 

Upon hearing this, Lexa fixed her gaze on Ruben, "What did you find?"

 

"Heda, for several weeks we have seen a lot of movement north of the city and several men dressed in robes have come to try to recruit us for a new cult."

 

No doubt Lexa is sure that it is about Damian and his men, "They must be the same ones who attacked me a week ago, I have tried to find them since then."

 

Ruben continues, "Yesterday one of my horses was lost when I was coming back to the city and looking for it, I went to the former army barracks in the south that was supposed to be abandoned but... now it was full of warriors and I saw the bald man with tattoos come out, he seems to be the leader of the cult."

 

_'Damian!'_ Lexa clenches her fist and says, "You have to tell me where that barracks are."

 

"Of course Heda, it is north of the city just where the forest begins"

 

At last Lexa has a clue where to start looking for Clarke.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke and Raven are paralyzed for a few seconds to see Hannah in front of them, but before they can say anything, Hannah throws some clothes and tells them.

 

"Change quickly, it's the only way you can go unnoticed."

 

"But why are you helping us?" Raven asks.

 

"There is no time for explanations; I can only tell you that I am tired of living like this and I'm sorry for everything Chase did to you."

 

Clarke is really thankful with Hannah for bringing her clothes, since she was still half naked after the fight with Chase, and she only had Raven's jacket on top.

 

"Thank you very much," Clarke tells her as she dresses in grounder's clothes, "And what's the plan?"

 

Hannah begins to explain, "Many of Damian's men left for the city, apparently Lexa came to visit the King and they planned to ambush her to kill her. Because of that, there are few warriors watching the temple."

 

"Is Lexa nearby?"

 

Hannah nods, "That's correct, but from what I hear right now a battle is going on around Yujleda capital and things are not looking good."

 

Immediately Clarke responds, "I must go find her!"

 

"No!" Hannah stops her, "It is very dangerous to go to the city, since it is surrounded by warriors from the southern clans, our best option is to escape in the dark of the night to the north and try to find help once we are in Trikru territory."

 

"Griff, I think Hannah is right," Raven interrupts, "We have to try to run away and then look for help in Trikru territory."

 

Clarke doesn’t want to admit it but knows that Hannah and Raven are right, "Okay, we'll do it your way."

 

Hannah takes her gun load a bullet in the chamber, "I only have 5 bullets available so we will try to avoid a confrontation."

 

The three women walk silently through the temple corridors, according to Hannah the temple has a back entrance that should not be watched at this time.

 

But when they reach a long corridor, in the distance they can hear the voices of two men. "Fuck, apparently someone is watching."

 

Clarke squeezes the knife in her hand and says in a low voice, "We will have to fight… there is no other option, we will attack them by surprise."

 

They walk slowly trying not to make noise to approach them, but at that moment a voice is heard, "Hey you! --- what are you doing?" One of the monks shouts from the other side of the hall.

 

"Shit, they already discovered us."

 

The guards turn around and when they see them draw their swords, and Hannah has no choice other than to fire her pistol to shoot them. The two guards fall wounded to the ground while they start running to flee but not before taking the swords, of course all the noise alerted the other guards and a chase to escape the temple begins.

 

They keep running until they finally reach the exit, but when they open the door they find 3 warriors who came when they heard the shots.

 

Hannah shoots her weapon until she runs out of bullets but there are still 2 warriors standing, and then Clarke starts to fight just like Alana taught her. She cuts one of them in the leg and then she cuts the second one in the back.

 

When the third wants to attack her, Raven distracts him and Hannah manages to stab her sword in the warrior ribs.

 

"Let's move on!"

 

But when they begin to run out of the temple arrows begin to rain from the roof, and when they seem to be far enough away one of the arrows pierces Hannah neck and immediately she falls dead at that moment.

 

"No! Hannah."

 

Clarke takes Raven by the arm, "Rae, we have to run away there's no time."

 

The two continue running but the steps of the warriors who come chasing them are heard approaching, and everything becomes more complicated when the pain in Raven's leg increases more and more.

 

"I cannot run anymore Griff."

 

"Please, just a little more until we can hide."

 

But in the dark of the night they cannot see a small fall in front of them and Raven slips and falls rolling several foots without control. Clarke manages to stop herself from falling, "Raven!"

 

But there is no response from Raven, in the darkness Clarke cannot distinguish where her friend fell, “Raven, are you Okay?” But there is no answer.

 

Clarke is undecided, she doesn’t know whether to go for Raven or run. The blonde thinks about it for a few seconds, she can run away and then return with help to find Raven. She keeps thinking until she hears the warriors very close and she knows that she has to keep running away.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Finally Lexa managed to leave the city with the help of Sonya's brother who took her to the path that leads to the temple. In the distance she can still hear that the fight continues in the city surrounds and she can see several smoke columns and fire but Lexa knows that she cannot return.

 

While walking alone in the dark of the night, she thinks that things definitely didn’t go as planned; she never expected an attack by Faraz. Now she has no doubts that the southern clans are organized to try to overthrow her because the warriors who attacked them were not only from Yujleda. But if she manages to find Damian and rescue Clarke, the war that is just beginning, it could turn in her favor.

 

After walking for half an hour and entering the forest, Lexa observes an old construction that fits Ruben's description. She grabs her sword and walks slowly through the trees.

 

On the outskirts of the temple she observes several warriors formed in groups of 5 people, Lexa thinks that they are heading towards the city to help in the battle but she is surprised to see that they are walking towards north.

 

Once the warriors leave, Lexa walks to a back door but the place is not guarded, and as she walks a little further she observes a pair of dead warriors on the ground.

 

_’What the hell happened here?’_

 

She keeps walking down a long corridor, then turns right and keeps walking. Suddenly she hears voices and Lexa stops behind a wall to listen.

 

"I cannot believe they killed the guards and they escaped!"

 

Lexa thinks, _'It is Damian!' ___

 

Damian shouts, "I need you to find them as soon as possible if you do not want to pay for this error with your lives."

 

"Understood Sir."

 

Several warriors leave a room in a hurry, among them Lexa can distinguish Sonen. After they leave Lexa walks towards the entrance of the same room slowly.

 

And with a kick she opens the door and can see Damian sitting on a throne accompanied by several guards.

 

"How did you find us?"

 

Lexa smiles, "Like me, you also have a lot of enemies."

 

"Guards attack her!"

 

The four guards who were watching Damian start attacking her at the same time, but Lexa shows off her sword skills to defend herself.

 

One by one she defeats them until only one of them remains standing; at that moment Damian also draws his sword and walks closer to his only guard still standing.

 

But surprisingly Damian throws him on Lexa to try to distract her and attack her by surprise. Lexa cuts the throat to the last guard and blocks Damian's attack.

 

And now the two face each other, Lexa knows that she shouldn’t be over confident. Because all the monks are expert warriors since they must be teachers for the natblidas.

 

"Where is Clarke?"

 

Damian smiles, "Your lover must be dead at this moment at the hands of my warriors, she and the brunette fled with the help of the Skaikru's traitor who helped them escape and killeld my warriors... but I do not think they have gone very far."

 

Upon hearing this Lexa knows that there is no point in continuing to waste time and starts attacking Damian.

 

The fight is very even and neither of them seems to give in.

 

"Titus trained you well Lexa, it is a shame that you did not follow his teachings."

 

"You and your damn cult are going to die today," Lexa takes the sword with both hands and attacks him with all her might.

 

Blow after blow Damian backs up against the wall, but manages to dodge the last blow and makes a cut on Lexa’s arm.

 

Black blood begins to come out of her arm, but Lexa shows no signs of pain.

 

Now Damian is the one who attacks and Lexa dodges his attacks but stumbles and Damian manages to kick her in the ribs and then in the face. But at the last moment Lexa manages to dodge the sword.

 

The fight continues for several minutes, no doubt Damian is a formidable enemy that has put Lexa in trouble on more than one occasion.

 

By this time Lexa already has several wounds on her body, but above all she is quite tired after having fled and fought in the city, and then having come to the temple to fight Damian.

 

"You are finished Lexa, you have no more energy."

 

Damian attacks again and puts Lexa against the wall, Lexa tries to dodge his blows but at the last moment Damian manages to take the sword from her hands and she remains defenseless.

 

Damian walks slowly until he places his sword in Lexa's throat, "This is your end Lexa."

 

_'I cannot die here without having found Clarke.'_

 

Lexa takes Damian's sword between her hands to stop him while he tries to cut her throat. But Lexa uses all her strength while her hands begin to bleed at the edge of the sword.

 

When Damian's sword is only inches from her throat, holding on to the sword Lexa hits him on the leg. Damian puts one knee on the ground and Lexa takes advantage to hit him in the face and with his same sword cuts his head with a single blow.

 

Damian’s headless body falls to the grounds in a puddle of bod.

 

Lexa just look at him and says, “Yu gonplei ste odon.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Once Damian was killed, Lexa went to the temple entrance where she fought with a couple of more warriors that she defeated without problems, there she covered her face with a tunic similar to that used by monks faithful to Damian to try to go unnoticed.

 

_'But where do I start?'_ And at that moment Lexa remembered the warriors she saw when she arrived at the temple. They all headed north probably to go after Clarke and Raven. _'Clarke must flee north too.'_

 

Lexa begins to run with all her strength to where she saw the warriors go, she has to find Clarke before they find her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It's been several hours since Lexa started following Clarke and Damian's warriors trail, all this time all she found was a patrol of five warriors but apparently they had lost Clarke's trail. Lexa confronted them and killed them all, but at this moment she is tired, hungry and thirsty following another trail.

 

She has found a pair of foodprints that she has begun to follow, although she doesn’t really know if they are Clarke's, since there should be two pairs of footprints because she and Raven are supposed to be together.

 

The sun begins to appear on the horizon, soon it will be dawn and it will be harder to hide from the patrols that are looking for Clarke.

 

Lexa follows the tracks a little more but suddenly they disappear out of nowhere, _'Where the hell did you go?'_

 

Suddenly someone falls on her, holds her by the back and tries to cut her neck with a knife. Lexa fights with the attacker for several seconds until she manages to turn and pull out her own knife and place it on the attacker's neck ready to kill him, “You will die here.”

 

"Lex, wait!"

 

"What?" Suddenly Lexa manages to distinguish several blond locks.

 

"Lex, it is you?"

 

"Clarke?"

 

Then Clarke discovers her face while Lexa does the same and for a moment everything stops.

 

Clarke runs to Lexa’s arms who embraces her with all her strength and then kisses her passionately.

 

"Hodnes, I cannot believe it is you."

 

Clarke cannot talk because of the emotion and tears begin to sprout from her eyes little by little.

 

"Calm down hodnes, everything is fine," Lexa dries the blonde's tears and combs her hair, "I promise you that everything will be fine and that no one will hurt you again."

 

"Thank you my love, you have no idea of everything that happened and I miss you so much." Clarke hugs her tightly as if she were afraid that Lexa would disappear at any moment, "I heard that you had arrived at Yujleda but that the king had attacked you and a battle had broken out."

 

"That is right, they tried to kill me and they ambushed us. It is a long story but everything that happened brought me to you again. "

 

Clarke finally smiles, "I think we were lucky."

 

"Or maybe it is the destiny that wants us to be together.”

 

Clarke steps back a bit from the brunette and looking at her piercing eyes says, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

"I know, and I also want to spend the rest of my life with you."

 

Once again they seal their lips but in that moment they begin to hear noises approaching, they are Yujleda's troops.

 

"We have to flee hodnes, they are still looking for you."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Raven opens her eyes after feeling the sun on her face, the first thing she does is try to sit down to remember what happened. She is full of dirt and mud after falling several foots and hitting a tree in the dark of night.

 

When she tries to get up she feels a great pain in her ribs and her head, "I think I broke a couple of ribs, great… the only thing that I needed."

 

With a little difficulty she can get up and start walking to the north, surely if she continues walking soon she will find a town on the border with Trikru where she can ask for help.

 

But the road is not easy, although she prefers to keep walking among the brush and the trees than on the roads. She thinks that Yujleda's troops are still looking for her.

 

After walking for a couple of hours she feels that her legs cannot go on anymore, not only is the usual pain in her leg that she always limps, it is also the pain of having fallen down and the lack of food and water.

 

She tries to walk a bit more but she starts to get dizzy and lose her balance.

 

She says to herself, "No Raven, you have to resist, you didn’t get here to die in the middle of nowhere."

 

She walks a little more until she put her back on a big tree and tries to breathe deeper, at that moment she begins to hear a noise that seems familiar, a sound like an engine.

 

"I know that sound."

 

The sound begins to get closer and closer.

 

"Of course, it has to be a rover."

 

With the little strength she has left, Raven tries to run to the road where the rover will pass.

 

Raven reaches the road and stands in the middle waving her hands, the rover went so fast that it stops only a few inches from her. A couple men point their weapons at her out of the window.

 

Still with her hands up, Raven says, "Please don’t shoot, I'm a friend."

 

"Raven?"

 

"Miller?"

 

After saying this, Raven faints and falls to the ground.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

When Raven opens her eyes, she realizes that she is in the back of the rover along with several people; apparently all of them are injured.

 

"Hi Rae, we're about to get to Mount Weather."

 

"What happened? Who are they?"

 

Miller answers, "They are warriors who were injured in the battle in Yujleda, I bring them to the mountain to attend to them"

 

"We won?"

 

"Well, when I left the battlefield, the fight was still going on but I think we were winning."

 

"Super." Raven smiles but falls back asleep because of the painkillers that injected her for pain.

 

When Raven opens her eyes again, she finds herself being transported on a stretcher inside the mountain. When she sees at her side, she can see Jackson who smiles when he sees her awake.

 

"Hi Raven, I'm taking you to the recovery room. Your wounds are minor, apparently only a couple of broken ribs and a head contusion but nothing of consideration."

 

"Thanks Doc, could you give me painkillers for pain?"

 

"Miller told me that in the rover they gave you some morphine, so you should be fine for a few hours."

 

"Morphine? I think that's why I feel like I'm flying Doc."

 

Jackson cannot help but smile and says, "We've arrived at your destination," They enter a room that is separated by plastic curtains to divide the two beds, "As we have many warriors who have arrived injured from the battlefield, you will have to share the room with someone else."

 

Raven lies on the bed with Jackson's help and says, "Don’t worry Doc, I'm used to sharing my room."

 

Jackson leaves the recovery room while Raven sits on the edge of the bed thinking about everything that has happened in the last week, how she finally found herself in love and then lost her love in the most tragic way. She sheds a few tears when she remembers Luna and the time she spent with her, which although brief, were the best moments of her life.

 

After a few seconds and shed some tears, Raven lies in the bed.

 

"I knew that no one could kill my beautiful Skai thinka."

 

Raven sits in the bed astonished and then looks to the curtain that separates her from the other bed.

 

"Who? --- Who you are? Cannot be…"

 

"So soon you have forgotten about your grounder girlfriend?"

 

Raven gets up from the bed and pulls the curtain quickly to discover the person who is in the other bed.

 

"Luna!"

 

"Hi beautiful."

  


Raven approaches and hugs her as she starts crying uncontrollably and while sobbing she says, "Honey, I cannot believe you're alive."

 

"I did not think I would survive either, but thanks to Lexa and Aden I still find myself alive."

 

Raven hugs her tightly, until the two complain of the pain of their injuries.

 

"Uh, I'm sorry love," Raven blushes a little.

 

Luna smirks, "Do not worry beautiful, come... come closer."

 

Raven approaches and Luna takes her face with both hands to kiss her passionately, it is really the first passionate kiss that they have shared.

 

More tears begin to roll down from the brunette’s face, who says, "I love you Luna, I love you so much."

 

"Ai hod yu in Raven Kom Skaikru."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa and Clarke kept walking, fleeing from the warriors who were chasing them, when at last they thought they had been lost them, they decided to rest a little.

 

There Clarke told her about everything that happened, about how Chase suddenly appeared next to Damian and tortured her again. She also told her how Hannah helped them escape and how she killed Chase with his own knife.

 

Meanwhile, Lexa told her that Luna didn’t die and that she is recovering on the mountain, Lexa also tells her that before finding her, she murdered Damian in the temple. Lexa also promised to search Raven no matter how long it takes, so Raven and Luna could meet again.

 

But they tiredness was so much that without thinking the two fell asleep hugged, and without realizing the night came again.

 

When Lexa opens her eyes she is surprised to see that it is night again, _'How long were we asleep?'_

 

But when she is about to wake up the blonde, she starts to hear noises and voices, _'It cannot be, it is Damian's men.'_

 

And in a low voice she says, "Clarke, Clarke please wake up, the enemies are near."

 

The blonde little by little open her eyes and asks "What is wrong?"

 

"I think they have found our trail, we have to flee immediately."

 

The two quickly get up, but in the darkness of the night they cannot distinguish where the voices are coming from.

 

"Where do we go Lex?"

 

"I do not know, I do not know this part of the forest."

 

They walk a little more among the trees, until suddenly they come face to face with several warriors.

 

"It is them, get them." Several warriors begin to chase them.

 

Without hesitation the two begin to run between the trees, but they really cannot see where they are going.

 

At that time more warriors appear chasing them, apparently during all the time they were asleep the warriors followed their trail until they found them.

 

Lexa takes Clarke by the hand and they continue running until they leave the tree line, until suddenly Lexa stops and manages to stop Clarke.

 

"What happens?"

 

"Clarke, we came to a cliff."

 

Clarke is amazed to realize that in the middle of the night she could not see the cliff, if it had not been for Lexa she would have fallen.

 

But their problems continue to increase, from among the trees more warriors begin to come out until they are surrounded, and among all of them Sonen appears and approaches a little more.

 

All the warriors are silent and only Sonen’s voice is heard, "You have no escape Heda, it is better that you surrender, and I promise you that we will forgive Wanheda's life."

 

Lexa thinks about her options, she is sure that Sonen's words are lies. That although he promises it is almost certain that they will hurt Clarke and that surely he will end up killing her.

 

Clarke squeezes the brunette's hand tightly, "What are we going to do Lex?"

 

Lexa look back and can only see the darkness of the cliff, but she also listens to the water of a river running. Surely what is at the bottom of the cliff is the great river that runs from Azgeda to Yujleda.

 

Lexa hugs Clarke and says, "Do you trust my hodnes?"

 

Clarke looks her straight in the eyes and answers, "With my life."

 

The two stare at each other for a couple of second.

 

"Surrender Heda," Sonen shouts again as the warriors begin to move closer.

 

Lexa gives a little kiss to the blonde and says, "Hold on to me with all your strength."

 

Clarke hugs her tightly and they both start to take a couple of steps back.

 

"I love you Clarke."

 

"Ai hod yu in Leksa."

 

Without thinking it, in an instant the two jump towards the cliff in the darkness before the incredulous look of Sonen and the other warriors.

 

And the last thing Sonen sees is Lexa hugging Clarke tightly, disappearing in the dark of the cliff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The end.**  
__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  So, what do you think of the ending?  
> Hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Side Notes:  
> I hope you all remember Sonen as the seeker who hit Titus in the tower when Chase escaped.  
> I wanted Lexa to kill Damian in a fight, he deserved to die at her hands,mm, or her sword really.  
> The scene where Raven wakes up and find the rover, is the first scene I write from Raven POV since the flashback in Here we are again.  
> I thought Raven and Luna deserved a happy ending after all.  
> And that last scene in the cliff was in my mind for a long time.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I know, you must be thinking... what the hell? It says 12 chapters in the story description.  
> Well that is because there will be and epilogue for this story, where maybe we will find out what happened with our protagonists.  
>   
> The epilogue will come out sometime around December, I promise you... So stay tune.
> 
>  
> 
> And again thank you so much for your comments and Kudos.  
>   
> 


	12. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that we have had 1000 and plus days without Lexa, time really flies, but thank you to all of you who keep her alive in the fics and drawings.
> 
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
  
//  
  
  
//  
  
  
_Clarke awakes when she feels the water touching her face, slowly opens her eyes trying to locate where she is. She begins to hear the sound of running water, the sound of birds and little by little her eyesight begins to clear up._

_She coughs a little and starts moving her hands, 'Where am I?'_

_She feels her clothes wet and a very strong pain in her right leg. Suddenly she begins to distinguish trees around her and a wall of rocks in front of her._

_She tries to sit down but feels a strong pain in her head that makes her lie back on the ground again. But finally she can distinguish where she is; she seems to be on a river bank between wet sand, mud and rocks._

_And suddenly remembers, "Lexa!"_

_‘Lexa and I jump to the cliff,' Clarke recalls how Lexa covered her with her body to directly receive the full impact of water as they fell from the cliff, but from that moment on she doesn’t remembers anything more._

_She gathers all the remaining forces in her body and finally manages to sit down; her feet are still inside the water. Apparently the same current of the river brought her to the shore._

_Clarke begins to look desperately around her but there is no sign of Lexa, "It cannot be, where she is?"_

_Little by little she tries to get up, first she places one knee on the ground and then leaning on a rock she manages to stand up, but the pain in her leg is very strong. At last she can take a look at her leg and realize that she is bleeding quite a lot due to a large cut that is almost the size of her thigh._

_Clarke tears off a piece of her clothing and makes a tourniquet to keep the blood from coming out of the wound, but she knows she should get medical attention soon or her situation could get worse._

_With the help of a wooden stick that was close, she starts walking using it as a cane._

_But where does she go? Where does she start looking for Lexa? The first thing she thinks is going downstream and following the flow, maybe Lexa is on the river bank. So Clarke decides to continue walking along the riverbank._

_The sun is at its highest point at this moment which makes her think that she was at least six hours unconscious since they jumped to the cliff. Six hours in which she doesn’t know what happened with Lexa._

_She continues walking for half an hour trying to find the woman she loves but until now she haven’t seen anything, the tiredness and pain in her leg is too much at this moment. The pain is so much that the tears begin to roll down her cheeks but she knows that she cannot stop, she cannot give up to her search._

_Suddenly a few feet ahead of her something catches her attention; a bright object is on the riverbank. Clarke rushes to get to where it is and when she arrives she can see what it is about._

_"It's Lexa's knife."_

_Clarke takes it in her hands and looks around trying to locate the brunette, if her knife is here she shouldn’t be far away. But she cannot see her anywhere._

_So she gathers the little strength she has left and continues walking along the riverbank until she reaches a large rock where she stops to rest for a moment. And there behind the rock just a few steps away from her she sees something that leaves her cold._

_"Lexa!"_

_Lexa’s body is found trapped between a pair of rocks and several tree branches._

_Clarke enters the river until she reaches Lexa, begins to move the branches and takes the brunette in her arms. With the little strength that she still has left, she takes her to the shore where she lays her on her back and on her knees begins to check her vital signs._

_But there are no signs of pulse or breathing._

_"Lexa! Lex! "Clarke screams desperately._

_Clarke begins to give her CRP, just as her mother taught her many years ago._

_Between each breath she says desperately, "Please baby, wake up don't leave me... you cannot leave me right now."_

_But there is no response from Lexa, for several minutes the blonde continues to try to revive her but without achieving any positive result._

_Clarke starts crying while still giving her CPR, "Baby don’t go, don’t leave me alone."_

_But little by little she begins to give up, she knows that a long time has passed and Lexa doesn’t seem to wake up._

_Clarke finally stops and stares at the woman who is the love of her life and whispers, "Please forgive me --- I’m sorry for not being able to save you."_

_She approaches Lexa and gives her a small kiss on the lips as a farewell while she continues to shed tears._

_There she starts crying, she cries and sobs feeling a big pain in her heart, but right after that Lexa starts coughing and spitting water out of her mouth._

_"Lex... baby!" Clarke takes her in her arms and hugs her tightly, "Lex you are alive, don’t worry everything will be fine."_

_Lexa opens her eyes trying to locate where she is and tries to articulate some words, "Clar --- Clarke, where --- where are we?"_

_Clarke kisses her on the forehead and says, "Shhh, don’t try to talk. Everything is fine baby; we survive the fall into the river.”_

 

  


"And what happened next?"

 

"I'm sorry, but the rest of the story will have to wait."

 

"Please General Aden, tell us what happened next with Heda and Wanheda."

 

Aden smiles at the sight of the younger natblidas begging for the story to continue, "I'm sorry children, but Titus is not long in coming to take you to your next class with Lincoln."

 

A freckled little girl with red hair tells him, "But please general, promise us that you will finish telling us the story tomorrow."

 

Aden looks at all the natblidas seated around the campfire and says, "I promise you that tomorrow I will tell you the rest of the story, and I will also tell you how it was on the day that Heda and Wanheda returned to Polis."

 

"Yes!" All the children say in unison.

 

At that moment Titus voice is heard, and he says while giving a couple of claps, "Natblidas, come with me. We must go to your next class. "

 

All natblida get up and leave with Titus, Aden also gets up and while walking sees a woman's figure walking in his direction.

 

"I swear that every time you tell that story you add something else."

 

Aden smiles, "I swear that is how everything happened Octavia."

 

Octavia also smiles and says, "Are you going to see Clarke?"

 

Aden looks down and says a little embarrassed, "Honestly, lately I have tried not to spend much time with her, let's say her mood is not the best."

 

Octavia cannot help but laugh a little, gives him a little pat and says, "Don’t worry, I understand you perfectly. But everything is because of the hormones, apart we all know how Clarke gets when Lexa is not in Polis."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is sitting in her room trying to eat some of the food that Dana just brought her for breakfast. Normally the blonde goes down in the morning to see the natblidas training but today she definitely felt too tired to do it.

 

Apart surely Dana would have tried to prevent, Clarke gets up from the couch and walks a little to the window of her room holding her belly, she is more than eight months pregnant and it is increasingly difficult for her to walk.

 

At that moment Abby comes through the door and greets her, "Good morning sweetie."

 

Abby arrived a couple of months ago to Polis after a big negotiation between Clarke and her, during Clarke's last visit to the mountain for a routine pregnancy check Abby told her that she had to stay at Mount Weather to be on the lookout in her last months before the baby was born.

 

This unleashed a great discussion between the two, in which Lexa preferred not to intervene.

 

Abby was the one who helped Clarke conceive a child in her womb using a complicated process using Clarke and Lexa genetic code, but from that moment Abby felt completely responsible for everything that happened with her daughter.

 

_"Mom, I have to go back to Polis along with my wife. That is not at discussion."_

_"But Clarke, in Polis there is not enough technology to be able to assist you as required."_

_Clarke frowns, "Mom, women have been having children on earth for the past hundred years without the need for technology."_

_Abby crosses her arms and raises her voice, "I don’t care about other women, I care about you and I will not be calm knowing that my first grandchild will be born far from a hospital.”_

 

Of course the discussion lasted for several hours until Clarke finally agreed to let her mother go live with her to Polis.

 

This made Abby happy, but also caused problems to Clarke with Lexa, who even after so many years doesn't get along with Abby. But at least it was one less thing that the blonde had to worry about and inside she knows that having her mother nearby gives her more peace of mind.

 

"Hi Mom."

 

"How do you feel today darling?"

 

"Very well, although honestly I get tired very much when I walk."

 

Abby smiles, "That's normal, I remember that when you were going to be born in the last weeks of pregnancy I would sit in the infirmary of the Ark trying to rest all day long."

 

"Even so, I'm very anxious mom, I don’t know why," Clarke lowers her head a little.

 

Abby approaches her daughter and places her hand on her shoulder, "You and I know why you feel that way, you're worried because Lexa had to go on an emergency trip."

 

Since the end of the war with the southern clans, things have been relatively quiet in the coalition, but from time to time there is some event or problem that requires Heda's attention. And sometimes Lexa has to travel to visit the clans to make sure things are okay and they see that she is still in charge of the coalition, of course she always carries a radio with her to be in contact with Clarke but still the blonde feels uneasy at not having her wife at her side.

 

Clarke tries to change the conversation, "I heard Raven and Luna were already on their way to Polis,"

 

"That's correct; Raven spoke on the radio a couple of hours ago to let us know that they are on their way."

 

A smile is drawn on Clarke's face when she heard that her friend is heading to visit her after a long time of not seeing her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa rides with Ryder and her warriors back to Polis, the journey has been long and tiring but it has paid off. Lexa arrived just in time to calm down several village leaders of Ingranrona before things got out of control. But she still has a long way to go back to Clarke in Polis.

 

Lexa searches inside her coat for a small image that Abby gave her on the last visit to the mountain, Abby called it an ultrasound image.

 

Lexa sees the image again and cannot believe that whoever is in that image is her unborn child. She remembers that when she saw for the first time the image of her baby moving on a screen she couldn’t believe it, it was incredible that she could see the baby small hands and face moving.

 

_"You're telling me that what I am seeing is our baby moving in that screen."_

_Abby nods, "That's correct, these are its hands, this are the legs and this is the head."_

_Lexa is speechless, she squeezes her wife's hand and her emotion is so much that the tears begin to roll down her cheeks, "This is beautiful ... I cannot believe it."_

_Clarke smiles and says, "With this technology we can even know the sex of the baby."_

_"What?"_

_Abby begins to explain, "It's not complicated, we just need to look closely at this area and we can know if it will be a boy or a girl."_

_"Do not!"_

_Clarke and Abby are surprised to hear Lexa._

_"Why?" Clarke asks surprised._

_Lexa responds quickly, "I do not want to know if it will be a boy or a girl, it is a tradition that after the baby is born and we know if it is a boy or a girl at that moment we choose a name for the child."_

_Clarke caresses her wife's shoulder, "Okay love, if it's a Trikru tradition, then we will respect it and we will not know the sex of our child until it is born."_

_Lexa gives her a little kiss, "Thank you hodnes."_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Raven is very happy to return to Polis after several months, and even happier to see Clarke once more since she has not seen her since she knew that the blonde is pregnant.

 

During the last months Raven has traveled through different clans bringing electricity to different towns, mainly in the clan’s capitals. Luna has accompanied her sometimes but most of the time Raven only travels with a men's guard of Skaikru and Trikru and with a truck full of cables and solar generators.

 

But today before arriving at Polis, Raven arrived at the coast to go pick up Luna and thus the two will visit Clarke. It has been difficult for both of them to be separated for months, but despite that they have managed to stay together all these years.

 

"Are you anxious to see Clarke again?"

 

"Of course, I can't even imagine her pregnant with her huge belly," Raven smiles at the thought of how Clarke will look.

 

Both are walking through the large market that is on Polis Main Street, it has been a long time since Luna visited the capital so she is enjoying the landscape a bit.

 

"Long time not seeing you superstar." A male voice catches Raven's attention.

 

"What the hell?" Raven tries to see who has just spoken to her, "Murphy?"

 

"So after all these years you start forgetting about me."

 

Raven walks smiling and approaching Murphy's food stall, "I would never forget the bastard who shot me in the back."

 

Luna frowns at these words, but when Raven and Murphy finally meet face to face they give each other a big hug, this make Luna to relax.

 

"How have you been idiot?"

 

"Better than ever Rae, and I see that you come well accompanied." Murphy looks at Luna carefully.

 

"Of course, she is Luna the leader of Floukru and also my girlfriend."

 

"Nice to meet you Murphy kom Skaikru," Luna greets him but with a little bit of distrust.

 

"Wow, I see you used the same strategy that Clarke, you got yourself powerful grounder girlfriend."

 

"You already know me, I'm a luxury but I'm worth it," Raven smiles, "By the way, where's Emori?"

 

"She will come soon; she went to make some deals with some merchants from Trishanakru."

 

Murphy continues preparing some food and says, "I guess you're coming to see the princess?"

 

"Of course, I want to see her before she gives birth to my nephew or niece."

 

"You'll be surprised to see her and don't be scared if she is in bad mood, she always gets that way when Lexa is out of Polis."

 

"I'll take it into account, see you Murphy."

 

Raven and Luna walk away towards the tower and Luna asks, "He was the one who shot you many years ago?"

 

"That's right, but that was a long time ago and you could say it was in another life, both he and I have changed a lot over the years."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke is a little bit desperate walking through the tower corridors, now she goes to the throne room. She hopes that by spending time there she will forget a little about Lexa's absence.

 

Upon entering the throne room it is completely empty, Titus must be with the natblidas and Indra training with the army. During the last years the relationship between Titus and Clarke has improved a lot, they went from being antagonists to being Lexa's advisers. Apparently Titus can be a great ally after all.

 

But for now Clarke walks to the throne and sits on just as Lexa would. She closes her eyes and begin to remember the first time she saw Lexa sitting on the throne, and smile at the memory of that moment.

 

"Clarke, we've looked for you everywhere."

 

Clarke opens her eyes surprised to hear Octavia’s voice, "Sorry, I decide to distract myself and came here." But her surprise is more to see who enters walking behind Octavia.

 

"Damn Griff, your belly is huge."

 

"Raven!" The blonde gets up from the throne and goes down the steps quickly.

 

Seeing this, Raven tries to quickly approach Clarke, "Calm down, we don’t want my nephew or nice to be born suddenly."

 

The two hug for a few seconds as it has been several months since they last saw each other.

 

"Hello Wanheda," Luna makes a small bow.

 

"Hi Luna, it's nice to see you again."

 

For several minutes the four women continue talking about what has happened since the last time they saw each other, Raven tells them about their visits to the clans and the progress in the plan to bring electricity to the capital cities. She also talks about how Luna and she have tried to balance their relationship despite spending a lot of time apart.

 

Clarke in turn talks about how her life has changed since she became pregnant and how Lexa has become a pretty overprotective wife and the many times that Abby and the tower healers have had discussions about how Clarke should be cared for during her pregnancy

 

Clarke also tells them about how Abby sent for a large number of medical devices and instruments from the mountain infirmary, everything necessary to bring the baby to this world.

"I have to admit Griff, you're radiant... more radiant than ever."

 

"Thank you Rae," Clarke blushes a little and smiles, "The most complicated thing has been the last few weeks, especially being away from Lexa, but she already told us on the radio that she's on her way here."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke spent the whole night talking to her friends and they agreed that the next day in the morning the four women would walk through the streets of Polis and visit the natblidas.

 

So Clarke is quite excited this morning even though Abby is not very happy with Clarke walking the city streets.

 

At this moment Dana is helping her to get ready to go to the city.

 

"How do I look Dana?"

 

"I would say radiant."

 

Clarke smiles, "Lately I've heard that so many times."

 

If Clarke could change a single thing in her life in Polis, it's the clothes that grounders use for pregnant women. Since for her they are quite uncomfortable and nothing like what pregnant women used in the ark.

 

"Clarke," After all these years, Dana has finally started calling Clarke by her name, "You are aware that you will cause a great uproar among the people of the city. Since for most people it's still amazed that you are pregnant with Heda’s son."

 

When the news that Clarke was pregnant spread through the city, a lot of gossips began to circulate through Polis. Many people claimed that the son Clarke expected was from Roan and others said it belonged to Bellamy and even to Lincoln.

 

The curiosity of the citizens was so much that Lexa had to go out to explain that the baby was from Clarke and hers, and that everything had been possible thanks to Skaikru technology. Still many people consider it a miracle and see Clarke almost as something divine.

 

Once she was ready Clarke descends to the first floor of the tower where they are already waiting, Raven, Luna and Octavia.

 

"Wow Griff, you look beautiful,"

 

"Raven is right, you are beautiful today,"

 

Clarke blushes when she hears Raven and Octavia, "Thank you very much Girls."

 

The four women leave the tower, accompanied by several bodyguards and Lincoln, Luna walks hand in hand with Raven. Today they plan to walk through the market and visit Murphy and Emori at the end of the tour.

 

After several minutes of walking Clarke remembers why she had not left the tower in the last days, she has only walked a couple of blocks and is already extremely tired. She stops outside a food stand and sits for a few seconds while many people look at her but nobody dares to speak to her.

 

"I think the people of Polis see you almost as a divine being Wanheda," Luna comments and smiles.

 

"Yes I know, but and I'm getting used to it. Lexa told me that since I defeated the mountain men my legend began to be born."

 

"And with everything that happened afterwards it's more than logical that everyone admires you." Luna continues, "I still remember the day that you and Lexa returned to Polis after we all thought you had died in Yujleda."

 

"I'll never forget that day," Clarke remembers how they got to Polis that day; it was amazing after Aden found them about to die. And as all their friends received them in Polis with tears after thinking that they had died.

 

Clarke smiles as she remembers that moment, gets up to continue walking but in that moment she feels something very strange, "Water?" She looks at her legs and feels very wet, "What the hell?" And at that moment she feels great pain in her belly that causes her to bend in pain.

 

Immediately Luna approaches her and takes her arm, "What is wrong?"

 

"I think the time has come... the baby is about to be born."

 

Luna begins to scream desperately, "Raven! Octavia!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

As soon as Luna began to shout several warriors approached, Lincoln took Clarke in his arms and took her running to the tower to take her to the infirmary.

 

Once there Abby and Nyko were already waiting for her with everything necessary to attend her, but things were not going to be as simple as they thought.

 

"No, my baby cannot be born yet, Lexa is not in Polis and I promised her ---"

 

But Abby interrupts Clarke, "It's not about when you want the baby to be born, but about how much the baby wants to be born."

 

"Please, talk to Lexa. Tell her what's going on," Clarke says through tears, not only because of the pain of the contractions, but because she doesn’t have her wife by her side.

 

Abby takes her hand and says, "Calm down honey, Octavia is already looking for her on the radio."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa is riding the road to Polis in the morning, contrary to what she had planned, she preferred not to rest in the night and continues on her way to get faster to Polis. Throughout the night she had a bad feeling and that is why she continued her journey, but so far there is no message about Clarke on the radio so she assumes that things are fine at home.

 

"Lexa please respond, Lexa come on." It is heard on the radio.

 

 _'Octavia?'_ It is very rare that Octavia refers to her as Lexa; she has always called her Heda.

 

Immediately Lexa searches for the radio between her belongings, takes it in her hands and answers, "What is wrong Octavia?"

 

"Lexa, you have to get to Polis as soon as you can... Clarke has gone into labor."

 

"Understood, I'm on my way." Lexa keeps the radio and stays frozen for a few seconds, suddenly reacts after feeling Ryder and her warriors eyes on her, she shakes her head and begins to order, "We have to get to Polis immediately!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke has been a couple of hours in labor; apparently the birth was delayed a little longer than expected.

 

"It seems that this baby doesn’t want to be born yet," Abby cleans the sweat from her forehead as she checks Clarke's vital signs, "But apparently everything is fine so far."

 

At that moment Clarke feels another contraction and begins to scream in pain.

 

Nyko who is next to the blonde says, "Abby, I think the baby is about to be born."

 

Abby comes over and starts talking to her daughter, "Honey, I need you to control your breathing, and when I tell you, start pushing."

 

"Okay mom," Clarke begins to follow all her mother's directions and after a few minutes.

 

"I think I'm beginning to see the head," Abby says excitedly, as she begins to receive the baby.

 

Just at that moment the door of the infirmary opens and Lexa enters running, "Clarke!"

 

"Lex..."

 

Quickly Lexa runs to the side of her wife to take her hand and kiss her on the lips, "Sorry for not coming soon hodnes."

 

Clarke screams once more in pain, but in that instant out of nowhere the crying of a baby begins to be heard.

 

Lexa looks amazed as Abby holds the baby in her arms as she checks the vital signs and begins to clean the baby’s face and without realizing tears begins to roll down her cheeks but not of sadness if not of happiness, an indescribable happiness that she had never felt in her life.

 

"Lex, Lex?"

 

"What do you need hodnes?"

 

"I want to see the baby."

 

But before Lexa can respond, Abby's voice is heard, "I introduce you to your baby girl," Abby approaches Clarke and places the baby next to her so Clarke can see her and kiss her. She is a beautiful girl with dark brown hair like Lexa and blue eyes like Clarke.

 

Through tears Clarke says, "Is it a girl? She is beautiful."

 

"That's correct darling, it's a girl."

 

Seeing the scene that is happening before her eyes, Lexa finds herself speechless because she still cannot believe it.

 

Abby takes the baby again in her arms and says, "Lexa, it's your turn to hold her in your arms."

 

Almost instinctively Lexa takes her in her arms, gives her a small kiss on the forehead and says, "I love you little one."

 

"Lex, I know you told me that the grounders custom is to name their children once they are born, and now that we know it's a girl I know what name I want to give her."

 

Lexa looks at her wife a little surprised and asks, "What do you want her to be called?"

 

Clarke smiles and says, "I want to call her Alana?"

 

Lexa also smiles when remembering her old lost natblida, "Of course hodnes, it's a beautiful name."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"You ever dreamed of having all this."

 

Clarke places her head on Lexa's shoulder and says, “You mean live in a tower in the middle of a big city."

 

"I suppose that for you that was unthinkable a few years ago, but I was referring to everything we have achieved, but above all I was talking about her," Lexa combs Alana's hair and caresses her cheek while the baby is asleep in her crib.

 

"If someone had told me the day I arrived on earth, that after 10 years I would have all this, I would have told him a liar... but I'm glad I was wrong. Alana and you are the best gift that a woman who was born in space could dream of."

 

After meeting her eyes for a few seconds, Clarke strokes her wife's cheek and then kisses her, _“Ai hod yu in Leksa.”_

 

"I know, and I love you too my beautiful _Skaiprisa._ "  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

//

 

//

 

"Do you think she should learn how to fight?"

 

"She is Heda’s daughter, everyone expects her to be a great warrior."

 

The blonde frowns as she looks at her wife, "But I don’t want to be worried when she goes to a battle and not knowing if she's going to come back alive” Clare lowers her head, “I've already had that feeling too many times with you."

 

Lexa approaches and hugs her wife, "That is why we have fought so much the last few years, to inherit a world in which Alana does not have to fight. But still she has to learn to be a warrior."

 

While Lexa and Clarke talk, they see how Alana trains with Jonas, who is Lincoln and Octavia son, both are training with Ryder in the same place where the natblidas train even when she is not a natblida.

 

Clarke shrugs and says almost whispering, " I just hope she never have to put into practice what she learns in the training camps."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

//

 

//

 

"I have to take her with me Clarke."

 

"But why? Why does she have to go with you to the battlefield? "

 

"The clans begin to question my leadership and that of our daughter I --- I cannot allow more clans to rise up in arms, people no longer believe in the legend of Wanheda and Heda and the miracle of their daughter. Alana is no longer a girl and must be on the battlefield with me. "

 

Clarke crosses her arms, "Lexa, if you take our daughter to the battlefield I swear that by the time you return you will not find me in this room anymore."

 

"Clarke please you have to understand, the clans need to see that she is also a great warrior."

 

But the blonde turns around and leaves the room.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It has been weeks since Lexa and Alana went to the battlefield to Podakru, Clarke kept her promise and took her things out of her room in the tower and has been sleeping for days in Lincoln and Octavia home.

 

During the first weeks Lexa radioed every day to tell them they were fine although the blonde never spoke on the radio, it was always Titus who answered the communications, but since 6 days ago they don’t know anything about Lexa and Alana, everything indicates that the radios ran out of batteries and they are without any means to recharge them. Apparently the rebels cut off the power supply of Podakru’s capital.

 

For the first time since Lexa and Alana left Polis Clarke is in the throne room. She wanted to come here because here is the only place where she feels really safe.

 

Many things happen in her mind, she knew that this day would come sooner or later, the day that Lexa had to fight again because some clan would rebel against her. But she never thought that Alana would also have to go fight alongside her Lexa.

 

Clarke sits on the throne and brings her hands to her face completely frustrated.

 

"Griff, you have to calm down."

 

Luna and Raven arrived the day before to Polis, Raven used as an excuse that it was to check the tower electrical installation although it was really to be with Clarke.

 

Clarke looks up, "I cannot do it Rae, I cannot stop thinking about Lexa and Alana. I think about how I said goodbye to Lexa, I didn’t even say goodbye or kiss her and --- and now I don’t know if I'll see her again. "

 

That night Clarke returned to her room in the tower, went back to sleep in her bed next to the Lexa’s things. She missed the smell of her wife so much that she fell asleep hugging Lexa's nightgown.

 

During the night suddenly Clarke hears a noise, it is someone trying to open the door but it cannot be, there are always guards at the room door. Just when Clarke tries to find something to defend herself with, the door opens and she can see the figure of a person entering her room.

 

But all her fears disappear when she see who it is.

 

"Hi hodnes, I am finally home."

 

"Lex!" Clarke gets up quickly from the bed and runs to hug her wife, "Lex please forgive me for not saying goodbye to you, forgive me for not talking to you all these days."

 

"No, you forgive me for making you go through all this again even when I swear never to do it again."

 

Suddenly Clarke heard a small laugh from someone in the direction of the room door.

 

"Alana! honey."

 

"There's nothing that makes me happier than seeing my Nomon and my mother happy and together." Alana walks up to them and hugs them too.

 

"How was it? Did you win?" The blonde asks, still hugging them.

 

"It was not easy," Lexa responds, "But we won and destroyed any attempt of rebellion."

 

Finally the three women separate and Clarke can see tears in Lexa's eyes.

 

"Mom, I have never seen my Nomon fight, for years I have only heard many stories about her, but now that I have seen her fight, I know she's the best warrior in the entire Kongeda." Alana says proudly.

 

Clarke smiles at the feeling of pride in her daughter's words, "Your Nomon is a great warrior but she is also a great woman, mother and wife."

 

"Thank you hodnes."

 

"I think we should take a bath, we're still covered in blood and dirt," Alana comments as she looks at her dirty clothes.

 

For the first time Clarke realizes that her wife and daughter are covered in blood, mud and dirt from head to toe, "I agree, let me talk to Dana to prepare a hot water bath."

 

"Thank you mom."

 

Clarke continues, "And after that I wait for you in the dining room to have dinner together, I want you to tell me everything that happened during these weeks."

 

"It is a date mom." Alana leaves the room and Clarke and Lexa are left alone.

 

"Give me a kiss." The blonde smirks.

 

But Lexa says, "Do not you care if I am all full of blood and mud?"

 

Clarke approaches and hugs her around the waist, "You don’t remember that the first weeks we spent together, we were covered in a lot of blood and mud. Or did you forget when we escaped that giant gorilla that tried to kill us? "

 

Lexa tries to remember, "I remember we slept in the woods, well you slept because I spent all night watching you."

 

Clarke places her head on Lexa's shoulder, and says almost whispering, "At that moment I knew you were special."

 

Lexa caresses the blonde’s hair of and says, "I have to confess that during all that night I spent it watching you sleep and admiring your beauty, I think that was the day I fell in love with you."

 

Clarke smiles, kisses her and says, "And to think that we only need six years after that day to realize what we felt for each other."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is the End, Thank you so much for Reading this series  
  
\- Your author

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  This is de end of this series, I just want to thank you for sticking to this story until the end.  
> Thank you so much to all the people who left comment and kudos.  
> And thank you to the 94 people subscribed to this story.
> 
>  
> 
> My plan as a writer is finishing my other story, "You and I could be happy (If only the world was not ending" both in english and spanish.
> 
> And then I will write only one more story, this story will be a completely canon rewrite, and I think I will start writing this last story around February or March next year. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this story and what you think about the ending.
> 
>  
> 
> See you soon.  
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading this story, I promise a lot of action and a clexa ending.  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
